Total Drama Resistance
by Lily GxT
Summary: Nuevo reality. Nuevos concursantes. Nuevos desafíos. MUCHO MAS DRAMA.*Rated T por seguridad. ¡Especial de Navidad!
1. Inscripciones

─Hola chicos─ saludaba Blaineley…─ así es, ahora YO la fantabulosa Blaineley seré anfitriona de MI propio reality.

─Ejem─ exclamaba Chris… ─ disculpa pero yo también estoy aquí.

─Ah sí claro… bueno este es mi CO-ANFITRIÓN Chris McLean─ pronunciaba con soberbia─ y hoy les tenemos una nueva oportunidad para traer drama a sus vidas, y dinero a nuestros bolsillos, ¡Total Drama Resistance!

─Vaya nombre─ pronunció con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

─ ¿Ah sí? Se llama así porque estos chicos carne fresca van a soportar todo lo que su alteza quiera… ─ decía mientras lo observaba siniestramente─ ¿Quieres pertenecer a la nueva generación? ─ llena esta ficha y si veremos si tienes lo necesario.

**~Nombre Completo:**

**~Apodo:**

**~Edad:**

**~Apariencia: **

**~Vestimenta:**

**~Estereotipo y personalidad detallada:**

**~Miedos e inseguridades:**

**~Gustos:**

**~Disgustos/Odios:**

**~ ¿Qué tanto deseas ganar esto? ¿Cuánto harías por ganarlo?****: **

**~ ¿Con quién te llevarías bien?:**

**~ ¿A quién no soportarías?:**

**~ ¿Quieres pareja? ¿Cómo debe ser?:**

**~ ¿Algún dato extra?:**

─ Oh sí les vamos a exprimir hasta la última gota de drama… y recuerden bien, hay un premio de UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES ¿qué esperas para inscribirte?

─ Bueno soy Chris McLean y este reality se va a poner MUY bueno.

─Exacto, porque yo lo conduciré y tú te quedarás callado McLean, ¡espero que se inscriban a Total Drama…!

─ ¡…Resistance! ─ exclamaba Chris robándole la última palabra de la boca a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, ¡vivo jaja! Bueno pues me entraron ganitas de hacer un reality xD, ya tengo varias cosas planeadas para torturar a sus OC's un buen rato jajaja, bueno acá les dejo algunas cosillas para el reality… no me gusta ponerme exigente pero es algo para que no se repitan mucho personajes y cosas así nwn.<p>

*Máximo TRES OC's por persona. Lo siento muchísimo pero por eso luego dejan a gente sin participar. Si me llega a faltar gente les aviso por msn.

*En caso de meter tres o dos OC's de preferencia que NO se conozcan. Créanme, va a ser más divertido que nadie se conozca, crea ese ambiente de misterio. Claro que si quieren meter OC's que ya se conozcan está bien, igual los acepto ^^.

*Intenten variar sus personajes por favor.

***NO SE ACEPTAN **MARY'S/GARY'S SUES, a que me refiero, NO quiero chicas perfectas sin ningún defecto y que todo siempre les sale súper bien, todo el mundo las ama y cosas por el estilo, lo mismo va para los chicos, si me llega alguno de esos, no los voy a aceptar, perdonen.

*Denme mucha información. Jaja bueno es que entre más información me den, más puedo hacer con sus personajes, enserio, cualquier cosa la tomo en cuenta, así que entre más palabras me den mejor desarrollo ^^. Me ayudaría muchísimo si me dan referencias del cast original de Total Drama, en personas que les agraden/odien, y cosas por el estilo. Jaja por ejemplo en la parte de qué tanto deseas ganar y todo eso, me encantaría que lo dijeran en primera persona 'metiendose en su personaje' xD claro, si quieren, no es necesario xD.

***Necesito 20 personajes.** 10 chicas y 10 chicos, ni uno más, que si no, no lo voy a terminar jaja, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda ^^.

Espero que se inscriban c:

¡Cuídense!

¡Besos!

¡Los Quiero!

LilyGxT*


	2. Primer Desafío

─Hola, yo soy Blaineley, y esto es ¡Total Drama Resistance!

─ Y yo soy Chris McLean, y soy mejor entonando esa frase─ decía mientras Blaineley lo fulminaba con la mirada.

─Bueno, está temporada tenemos al cast más loco y dramático que cualquier temporada pasada, ¡démosle la bienvenida a estos chicos!

Uno a uno iban llegando...

─Bueno primero tenemos a las chicas, ellas son Phyra, Mireya, Vanessa, Emily, Miroslava, Darice, Raquel, Paula, Ingrid, Rebecca, Jess, Kelly, Nikky, Riaya y Molly─ decía Blaineley mientras leía los nombres de un papel─ ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que me los aprendiera?

─Y ahora los chicos─ exclamaba McLean─ Francisco, Marcos, Joseph, Oliver, Max, Teo, KyuHyun, Steve, Alex, David, Thiago, Yashio, Kurt, Cam e Ian.

─Jajajajaja ¿KyuHyun? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Suena a comida tailandesa o algo así─ dijo Blaineley mientras comenzaba a reír fuertemente.

─ ¡Claro que no Blaineley! ─ respondió Chris─ Suena cómo a comida china─ dijo mientras estallaba en risas también.

─ Cómo sea─ dijo Kyu rodando los ojos─ Cada día ponen anfitriones más inmaduros.

─ ¡Cállate! ─ dijeron Blaineley y Chris al unísono.

─Y después de esa fila interminable de "nombres" ─ decía Chris mientras hacía comillas en el aire y le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Kyu, tenemos los equipos.

─ ¡Las Serpientes Venenosas y las Pirañas Asesinas! ─ Ahora, los que mencionaré muévanse a la izquierda ─ Phyra, Jess, Paula, Miroslava, Vanessa, Rebecca, Molly, Marcos, Oliver, Max, Teo, Kyu, Kurt, Thiago y Cameron─ ustedes son las Serpientes Venenosas─ exclamó Chris mientras les daba un banderín alusivo a su equipo.

─ ¡Y ahora las Pirañas Asesinas! ─ Mireya, Emily, Dars, Raquel, Bonne, Kelly, Nikky, Riaya, Francisco, Joseph, Steve, Alex, David, Yashio, e Ian─ decía Blaineley mientras les entregaba un logo.

─Bueno, rápido vayan a las cabañas, dejen sus maletas y vuelvan aquí en media hora─ dijo McLean maliciosamente.

─ ¿Y las cabañas están en…? ─ preguntaba Riaya con impaciencia observando a su alrededor.

─Oh cierto, olvidé mencionarles algo, ese es su primer desafío, encontrar sus cabañas─ continuó McLean con una risita.

─ ¡¿Qué? ─ exclamaba Dars─ Bueno, es obvio que se llevan mi equipaje ¿no?

─ Nope─ debes llevar todo tu equipaje a la cabaña─ respondió Blaineley con saña.

─¡Ahura Mazda!─ gritó Dars.

─Salud─ dijo Cam tranquilo. Varios comenzaron a reírse. Dars le lanzó una mirada horrible.

─Aghhhh, Ahura Mazda significa Dios mío en Persa─ dijo molesta.

─Oh, lo siento─ contestó Cam apenado.

─Bueno bueno, ¿Qué esperan para comenzar el desafío? ─ comentó Blaineley impaciente─ los últimos se van a la fogata ¡corran!

─ Pero… ¿ni siquiera nos vas a dar una pista? ─ preguntó Nikky.

─ Pues… está en esta isla─ respondió Blaineley.

─ Aghhh ¡genial! Muchas gracias ─ le dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

Y todo el mundo se reunió con su respectivo equipo de forma rápida.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─Okey, debemos organizarnos y rápido─ dijo Max, un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos color miel y piel blanca.

─Sí, claro que rápido, ahora ¿quién me ayudará? Con estos tacones no voy a aguantar─ dijo Rebecca molesta. Rebecca era una chica de ojos celestes y largo cabello rubio, con muy buenas proporciones, bastante maquillada.

─Emmm disculpa Hannah Montana─ interrumpió Jess con indiferencia─ tú debes cargar tu equipaje, nadie aquí va a hacerlo por ti.

─ ¿Hannah Montana? ─ pronunció con disgusto─ me llamo─ REBECCA.

─ ¿Y eso a mí me importa por…?─ dijo Jess desafiante.

─ Bueno, no hay tiempo para peleas─ exclamó Max ─ Ahora tomen sus maletas y movámonos ya.

─ ¿Y a dónde iríamos? ─ discrepó Phyra─ Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están las cabañas, movernos con el equipaje no tendría sentido si no sabemos a dónde ir.

─ Oh bueno, en ese caso sugiere algo mejor─ dijo Max molesto de que le quisieran quitar el liderazgo.

─Aghhhh─ gruñó Phyra mientras rodaba los ojos.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ preguntó Steve.

─ Pues no lo sé, comencemos a buscar las cabañas, supongo─ comentó Riaya.

─ ¿Nos llevamos el equipaje? ─ preguntó Raquel.

─ Pues claro, ¿o quieres dejarlo aquí? ─ le dijo Joseph.

─ ¿Llevárnoslo? ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo cargar tanto! ─ decía Dars preocupada; junto a ella se encontraban cuatro maletas enormes y varios bolsos de mano.

─ ¿Cómo puede alguien traer tantas cosas a un campamento? ─ dijo Francisco con asombro ─ Es demasiada ropa, ni que te fueras a quedar un año aquí.

─ Claro que no es demasiada, es sólo lo necesario─ respondió─ El punto es que no podré llevarme esto sola.

─ Ahhhh bien, yo tomaré una maleta─ continuó Joseph─ Alguien más debe llevarse las demás.

─ Yo tomo otra─ dijo Ian, un muchacho alto de tez clara, con cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes.

─ Necesitamos que alguien cargue otra y la chica se llevará una─ dijo Joseph─ bueno ¿Qué nadie se puede llevar otra? ¿Qué tal tú? ─ dijo mientras señalaba a un chico.

─ Jajaja claro ¿me ves cara de maletero o qué? ─ contestó Yashio indiferente.

─ Ya, yo me la llevo─ dijo David queriendo terminar con todo eso, él era un chico de tez media bronceada cabello y ojos cafés, estaba en muy buena forma.

─ Bueno, ya que resolvimos esto, hay que irnos de una buena vez─ dijo Bonne con su equipaje en la mano.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? ─ preguntó Paula perdida.

─ Pues dejemos que la chica práctica lo decida─ contestó Max con un tono molesto.

─ Sólo era una sugerencia, pues mi idea era que buscáramos las cabañas rápido y regresáramos por el equipaje─ dijo Phyra.

─ Si excelente, doble viaje─ dijo Vanessa con un tono serio.

─ Oh bueno, entonces llevemos el equipaje mientras no sabemos a dónde ir…─ dijo Phyra de mala gana tomando su maleta.

_**Confesionario**_

─ Cómo detesto a todos aquí─ comentó Phyra molesta ─ ¡Ni siquiera puedes sugerir algo!

_**Fin del Confesionario**_

Los campistas habían comenzado a buscar sus cabañas, aunque se les veían dificultades al cargar con el equipaje, sobre todo las Pirañas, dónde los chicos tenían que cargar con las enormes maletas de Dars, aunque tampoco a las Serpientes les iba bien, se estaban empezando a cansar.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Me estoy empezando a cansar y mucho─ dijo Molly con una voz aguda y chillona.

─ Yo también y no me estoy quejando cada tres segundos─ exclamó Vanessa quién, al igual que sus compañeros ya estaba harta de los molestos quejidos de la chica.

─ Ahora que lo pienso, debimos explorar y luego ir por el equipaje de vuelta─ comentó Paula con sus piernas temblando.

─ Si claro, mil gracias por escucharme─ dijo Phyra aún molesta por lo que sucedió antes.

─ Ya no siento las piernas─ dijo Miri mientras se dejaba caer en una roca.

─ ¡No es momento para descansar! ¡El otro equipo sigue avanzando! ─ exclamó Max.

─ Mira, debemos tomar un tiempo para descansar un poco y replantear las cosas ¿no crees? ─ le contestó Phyra ─ además ¿qué tanta ventaja nos tomaran si paramos cinco minutos?

─ Miren, yo creo que debemos dividirnos en dos grupos, uno se queda aquí cuidando el equipaje y el otro busca la cabaña, luego regresamos por ellos─ continuó Phyra.

─ Pero eso sería doble viaje para los que la buscarían─ reprochó Max.

─ Bueno, yo voy señor delicado ¿Quién me acompaña? ─ dijo Phyra.

─ Yo voy contigo, será divertido─ se ofreció amablemente Kurt.

─ Yo igual voy─ dijo Marcos, un chico con piel bronceada y ojos color café, tenía el cabello color negro con algunos mechones rebeldes, y era algo musculoso.

─ Yo te acompaño─ ofreció Paula muy débil.

─No Paula, tú debes descansar─ dijo Kyu algo preocupado─ Yo iré.

Paula se sonrojo un poco ante aquel acto.

Entonces los cuatro chicos partieron a buscar las cabañas.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ ¡Qué cansancio! ─ dijo Mireya mientras bajaba los hombros un poco ─ ¿Falta mucho?

─ ¿Y yo que voy a saber? ─ le contestó Yashio hostil.

─ Oye cálmate ─ le dijo Ian, es una dama.

─ Cómo sea ─ dijo Yashio rodando los ojos.

─ Ahhh ¿alguien puede ver algo? ─ preguntó Emily.

Una niebla profunda estaba bajando poco a poco, pronto anochecería…

─ ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ─ dijo Kelly algo preocupada.

**Serpientes Asesinas~**

Phyra, Marcos, Kyu y Kurt habían ido a buscar las cabañas, la noche estaba pronta, cuando de pronto vislumbraron algo, eran las cabañas, al suroeste de la Isla, cerca del rio.

─ ¡Las encontramos! ─ exclamaron felices ─ Ahora… a volver por los demás.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ No ganamos nada quedándonos aquí─ dijo Alex ─ debemos irnos ya.

─ Pues... no lo sé─ comentó Riaya ─ ¿Y si nos perdemos más?

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Phyra, Kurt, Kyu y Marcos habían encontrado a sus compañeros, aunque estaban muy cansados por el viaje que tuvieron que hacer.

─ Ya sabemos dónde están las cabañas─ dijo Kyu con el aliento entrecortado─ Por allá en el suroeste…

─ Está bien, ahora vámonos─ dijo Cam tranquilo.

Los cuatro chicos apenas podían caminar, casi no podían cargar su equipaje.

Thiago y Oliver se ofrecieron a cargar sus maletas y así se dirigieron a dónde estaba las cabañas.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Al fin vamos hacía las cabañas! ─ exclamó Molly con su tono chillón.<p>

─ ¿Quisieras callarte? ¡Todo el día caminando y teniendo que aguantarte! ─ dijo Jess, perdiendo los estribos. Jess era una chica teñida de cabello rojo brillante, atado en una coleta alta y con un flequillo casi tapándole el ojo derecho, tenía unos ojos celestes muy lindos y una piel apenas bronceada, con proporciones pequeñas y apenas 1.61 de estatura, parecía ser frágil.

─ Tranquila─ le dijo Cameron amable─ Debes estar cansada─ Yo me llevo tu equipaje si quieres.

─ No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie─ contestó indiferente.

─Oh, lamento haberte molestado─ dijo Cam arrepentido de haberla hecho enojar. Ella rodó los ojos y continuó ignorándolo.

Molly seguía hablando y hablando con su tono de voz exagerado y fuerte…

─ Hey, ¿escuchan eso? ─ dijo Kelly levantando su oído ─ Alguién está hablando.

Todos se silenciaron para escuchar el sonido…

─ ¡Viene del sur! ─ exclamó Steve ─Debemos seguirlo…

─ Yo sólo sé que me quiero largar de aquí ahora─ dijo Nikky asustada.

Y las Pirañas se dirigieron al sur rápidamente a pesar de su cansancio. Las Serpientes iban un poco más lento por lo cansados que estaban Kurt, Marcos, Phyra y Kyu. Comenzaron a vislumbrar algunas luces.

─ ¡Estamos cerca! ─ gritó Molly.

─ Shhhh, no debemos dejar que el otro equipo nos escuche ─ le dijo Oliver, otro chico pelirrojo de estatura media y unos profundos ojos negros, tenía la piel algo bronceada. Era muy guapo.

Entonces las Pirañas llegaron hasta la fuente del sonido y ahí vieron a las Serpientes, y a un lado las cabañas, entonces los rodearon para que no se percataran de que estaban ahí y no apresuraran el paso.

─ Oigan…─ veo algo que se mueve por ahí─ señaló Thiago cerca de dónde estaban las cabañas.

─ ¡Debemos apurarnos! ─ Exclamó Teo.

Las Serpientes apresuraron el paso pero aun así algunos estaban bastante cansados como para correr tan rápido, las Pirañas corrieron más rápido y llegaron a las cabañas y depositaron el equipaje rápido en las respectivas, una de chicos y otra chicas. Las Serpientes llegaron poco después.

─ ¡Ganamos! ─ exclamó Bonne feliz ─ De no haber sido por ese pájaro de voz aguda o lo que sea que fuese no las hubiéramos encontrado.

─ ¿Pájaro agudo? ¿Por qué eso me recuerda a alguien? ─ dijo Jess sarcásticamente mientras observaba a Molly.

─ Wow campistas no tenía idea que les iba a costar tanto encontrar unas simples cabañitas─ decía Blaineley con una bebida en la mano ─Bueno, ¡los ganadores son las Pirañas Asesinas!

─ Si bueno perdimos, ¿y a qué hora nos darán de comer? ¡Muero de hambre! ─ exclamaba Molly.

─ Ahhh tú no tienes ni derecho de hablar─ dijo Phyra fulminante.

─ Serpientes, las veo en la fogata.

**Fogata.**

─ Hoy tenían un reto tan simple ─ decía Blaineley con arrogancia─ Cómo veo que se mueren de hambre, les entregaré sus malvaviscos ─ Phyra, Jess, Paula, Miroslava, Vanessa, Rebecca , Marcos, Oliver, Max, Teo, Kyu, Thiago, Kurt y Cameron.

─ Eso significa que Molly queda fuera.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Yo soy muy agradable! ─ gritaba Molly con agudeza.

─ ¿Y te dignas a preguntar? ─ le contestó Jess.

─ ¡Perdimos por tu culpa! ─ le dijo Oliver molesto.

─ Si bueno, entre más pronto se vaya más pronto comen, así que ustedes deciden si quieren seguir haciendo preguntas tontas─ exclamó Blaineley.

Entonces Molly fue llevada al bote de los perdedores alejándose poco a poco con una sonrisa enorme de parte de sus compañeros.

─ Hora de ir a comer─ dijo Blaineley con una sonrisa malvada. Definitivamente no sabían lo que significaba probar las "deliciosas" comidas del Cheff.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el cap jaja, lamento haberlos aburrido xD y también lamento mucho si sus personajes no hablaron mucho en este capítulo, es que son muchos, pero en los próximos capítulos les prometo que hablarán mucho más y tendrán más participación, habrá muchas más interacciones. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa háganmela saber para tomarla en consideración para el próximo capítulo, pienso actualizar cada semana si no se me atraviesa ningún inconveniente nwn. Eso es todo. De verdad espero sus reviews ^w^.<strong>

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Los Quiero!**

_**LilyGxT***_


	3. ¡Coman rápido!

─Ahora Serpientes, diríjanse al comedor─ dijo Blaineley.

─ ¡Al fin vamos a comer! ─ Exclamó Oliver feliz.

Ya era de noche, se veía poco por los postes iluminación barata, las Serpientes se dirigieron al comedor, ahí las Pirañas estaban justo en la entrada de la maltrecha carpa.

─ Bueno chicos, yo les recomiendo que coman rápido─ dijo Chris riéndose.

─ Si bueno, nosotros nos vamos─ agregó Blaineley.

─ Esperen ¿no van a comer aquí?─ preguntó Teo.

─ Si claro, como amo la comida del Cheff─ respondió Blaineley con sarcasmo─ ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije? En fin, nos vemos campistas.

─ ¡Formen una fila rápido! ─ exclamó el Cheff malhumorado como acostumbra.

Inmediatamente todos los chicos se pusieron al principio de esta.

─ Si qué hay caballeros por aquí─ dijo Raquel mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cheff les servía a los chicos su cena de mala manera, muchos mostraban sus peores caras ante lo que veían en sus bandejas.

─ ¿Qué esto?─ preguntó Emily asustada cuando le sirvieron su porción.

─ No lo sé, cociné todo lo que encontré por ahí─ respondió el Cheff indiferente mientras apuntaba a un contenedor de basura, del cual salió una rata─ Ahora muévete.

─ No vuelvo a preguntar─ dijo Emily cerrando los ojos asqueada y dirigiéndose a su mesa.

Había dos mesas grandes, una para las Serpientes y otras para las Pirañas. Todo el mundo estaba perplejo mirando su bandeja, muertos de hambre pero al mismo tiempo de asco al ver lo que debían de comer, dos anfitriones disfrutaban placenteramente esto desde el cuarto de cámaras mientras comían unas deliciosas langostas.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Los chicos se iban sentando de uno a uno, pero cuando llegaron se percataron que Dars ya estaba sentada sin bandeja en su lugar.

─ Oye ¿y tú bandeja?─ preguntó Kelly, una chica de cabello mediano color marrón claro ondulado, ojos verdes y tez casi pálida, de complexión delgada. A pesar de no ser 'muy proporcionada' era muy bella.

─ ¿Bandeja?─ dijo Dars confundida─ ¿Qué no traen un menú o algo así?

Las Pirañas comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

─ Bueno ya entendí, es un buffet─ comentó Dars molesta, lo que causó que sus compañeros de equipo rieran aún más fuerte─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó.

─ Emmm no Dars, tienes que ir a formarte por allá y te sirven lo que tengan ese día─ le explicó Kelly.

─ ¿Ósea que no puedo elegir?

─ Esto no es un restaurante─ comentó David harto ─mejor ve pronto antes que te quedes sin cenar.

Y Dars se encaminó molesta con su bandeja a dónde el Cheff servía la comida.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¡Siéntate por aquí viejo!─ le decía Cam, quién se encontraba en compañía de Kyu y Teo.

─ Yo soy Cam─ se presentaba.

─ Y yo Kyu.

─ Ah, tu eres el chico de la comida tailandesa ¿no?─ decía Kurt amablemente y Kyu fruncia el seño.

─ No te enojes─ decía Cam tranquilo─ ya todos entendimos que era comida china─ terminaba con una sonrisa sincera, Kyu solo endurecía más su expresión.

─ Ammm y yo soy Teo─ decía el chico con ánimo de quitar la tensión del asunto.

─ A mi llámenme Kurt─ respondía mientras sonreía.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Bonne se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa con su bandeja a un lado mientras escuchaba música con su reproductor.

─ Oye ¿crees que pueda…?─ preguntaba Mireya pero Bonne la silenciaba con el dedo.

─ Oh espera, ya viene la mejor parte─ decía mientras escuchaba atentamente─ Next time you point a finger, I might have to bend it back, or break it, break it off─ cantaba mientras agitaba fuertemente su cabeza, le puso pausa a su reproductor y se dejó los audífonos en el cuello─ ¿Qué decías?─ preguntaba amablemente.

─ Playing God─ respondía Mireya con una sonrisa.

─ Wooah ¿también te gusta Paramore?─ preguntó entusiasmada.

─ Por supuesto, ¡es genial!, ah y te decía que si me podía sentar─ comentaba riéndose.

─ Claro que sí─ respondió Bonne feliz.

Y las chicas comenzaron a platicar animadamente.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Marcos estaba sentado pensativo mientras jugaba con su comida con un a él estaban Thiago y Oliver charlando.

─ Ohh no tienes idea de cuantas canastas hice el año pasado─ decía Oliver con soberbia─ el mejor puntaje en años.

─ Jajaja pero me hubieras visto en mi equipo de Soccer─ agregaba Thiago─ desde que entre estamos invictos.

─ Mmmm…─ decía Marcos molesto─ ¿Por qué no me toco en el mismo equipo que Mireya?

─ ¿Mireya?─ Ahhh esa chica no está mal, pero he visto y tenido mejores─ comentaba Oliver orgullosamente.

─ Imbécil─ respondía Marcos─ ¡Es mi hermana!

─ Lo siento viejo, no tenía idea─ comentó Oliver apenado, después continuó su plática con Thiago sobre deportes.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Ahhh esto de Mireya es un problema─ comentaba Marcos─ ¿Saben? Mi hermana no es precisamente un ejemplo de coordinación, mejor dicho es algo torpe e ingenua…, y agreguémosle que su auto-control es escaso, dónde llegue a golpear a alguien se va a meter en problemas…, y no voy a estar ahí todo el tiempo─ continuaba.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

**Pirañas Asesinas**

Emily seguía observando su bandeja llena de las porquerías del Cheff completamente perpleja.

─ Mira cómo observa esa chica su bandeja ¿crees que esté peor que la nuestra?─ preguntaba Bonne.

─ No lo sé, deberíamos ir a verla.

Bonne y Mireya se acercaron con sus bandejas hacía donde estaba Emily y se sentaron junto a ella.

─ ¿Qué pasa con tu bandeja?─ preguntó Bonne amistosamente.

─ N…ada, sólo me da un asco terrible─ respondió la chica.

─ Tranquila, te entendemos, pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos, no hay nada más─ agregaba Mireya─ por cierto me llamo Mire─ se presentaba con una sonrisa.

─ Y yo soy Bonne.

─ Mucho gusto chicas, yo me llamo Emily.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Dos chicas estaban sentadas algo alejadas del grupo, parecían de las más calladas.

─ Esto es un asco ¿no crees?─ comentaba Raquel, una chica de largo cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, una tez ligeramente bronceada y buenas proporciones.

─ Si, la verdad no creo comérmelo… aunque muera de hambre─ decía alejando su bandeja─ por cierto mi nombre es Nikky─ agregaba con una linda sonrisa.

─ Raquel, un gusto─ agregaba con una sonrisa─ que lindo tu collar─ continuaba mientras señalaba una pequeña cadena de plata con una letra 'N'

─ Muchas gracias, va a sonar tonto… pero mi perro igual tiene uno, se llama Robert.

─ ¿Tienes un perro? ¡Genial! Yo también tengo uno en casa llamado Carlos─ decía Raquel mientras había un dejo de nostalgia en su voz. Su charla continuó por mucho más tiempo.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¡Hola!─ saludaba una chica de cabello café oscuro amistosamente y se sentaba junto con Miroslava─ Soy Paula.

─ Mucho gusto Paula, yo soy Miroslava, Miri mejor.

─ Jaja claro Miri, qué asco esto─ agregaba Paula.

─ Si lo sé, está comida es asquerosa─ asentía Miri─ No estoy para nada acostumbrada a este tipo de comidas, aunque no sé si a esto se le puede llamar comida─ seguía─ Oye Paula, el chico de allá te está observando.

─ ¿Qué chico? ─preguntaba nerviosa mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

─ El chico extranjero, debo admitir que es lindo jaja. Y en ese momento Paula escupió toda el agua.

─ Oh Dios que vergüenza─ decía mientras se secaba lo más que podía con una servilleta.

_**Confesionario**_

─ Esto es tan embarazoso─ comentaba Paula mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían─ Yo ya conocía a Kyu, llegó hace un año a mi Colegio como alumno de intercambio, a un grado mayor que yo, unos amigos me lo presentaron y desde ahí yo… ─ decía con los ojos brillosos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por confesar─ Emmm… desde ahí yo lo conocí, a eso me refería─ decía mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba con una risilla nerviosa.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ ¿No hay ni siquiera un condimento?─ preguntaba Riaya molesta─ me muero de hambre, ¡pero no estoy dispuesta a comerme esta porquería!

─ Es muy obvio que no hay condimentos─ respondió Bonne.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo ella?─ vociferaba Raquel mientras veía mal Dars. La chica estaba con el tobillo derecho detrás del izquierdo, cayendo de una manera muy grácil, una servilleta de papel en su regazo mientras comenzaba a partir poco a poco en pedazos muy pequeños y simétricos su comida, parecía de la realeza al tener tanto protocolo al comer─ De seguro está loca─ terminó con disgusto.

─ Ahhh bueno, yo me largo─ decía Riaya mientras se dirigía a la cabaña─ además, comer esto ni siquiera es obligatorio, buscaré algunas bayas o algo en el bosque─ terminaba mientras salía de la carpa.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Ahhhh esa chica Phyra, creyendo que puede robarse mi liderazgo─ refunfuñaba Max cuando un chico se acercaba.

─ ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Creo que no encajo mucho en su conversación─ preguntaba Teo mientras señalaba a Kurt y Cameron riéndose mientras hacían ruidos y gestos extraños mientras Kyu reía de sus tonterías.

─ Por supuesto─ respondió Max con indiferencia.

─ ¿Crees que esto tenga carne?─ continuaba Teo preocupado─ Soy vegetariano y de verdad no comería esto si supiera que tiene carne.

─ Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la más remota de todas las cosas que puedan haber en está "comida"

─ Por cierto, soy Teo─ se presentaba mientras ofrecía su mano.

─ Yo soy Max─ respondía mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañero.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Alex, David e Ian se encontraban en un extremo de la mesa platicando felizmente.

─Jajajaja aquí va una buena… uhh que a tu mamá le dicen gripe, porque a todos les ha dado─ contaba David mientras sus amigos estallaban en risas.

─ Esa estuvo muy buena─ agregó Alex mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Ian se quedó como ido viendo al otro extremo de la mesa, en eso Alex le lanzó un poco de comida que le aterrizo cerca del cachete, Ian salió del trance y volteo a ver molesto al muchacho.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?─ preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba.

─ Sólo quería ver si no estabas siendo poseído por algún demonio─ decía mientras David y él reían─ Enserio, te quedaste como momia viejo ¿qué tanto veías?

─ Nada─ mintió mientras observaba de reojo, los demás chicos siguieron lanzándose bromas pesadas.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Demonios, esto es tan asqueroso, no pienso comérmelo─ decía Phyra con desprecio hacía su comida─ ahhh no debí inscribirme, ahorita podría estar en mi patineta haciendo trucos o lo que sea menos esto.

─ Oh te entiendo─ decía Jess─ Pero créeme, prefiero estar aquí que tener que soportar a mi insufrible hermano─ decía mientras rodaba los ojos.

─ ¿Enserio es tan malo?─ preguntaba Phyra sorprendida.

─Ahhh sí, no puede pasar ni tres segundos sin molestarme, pero un día me harto tanto que decidí cobrársela─ recordaba─ tenía 5 años y mis padres habían salido a cenar esa noche porque era su aniversario, mi hermano tenía 8, y tiene una novia que conoce creo desde antes que nací… él dice que no es su novia, pero claro que sí, lo comprobé ese día, le dije que se estaba besando con otro chico en el parque que está frente a mi casa, estaba lloviendo, me quedé viendo por la ventana como salía iracundo a buscarla, luego le cerré la puerta de la casa y lo dejé horas y horas afuera jajaja, la chica ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad ese día, eso le pasa por hacerme molestar, no entró hasta que mis padre llegaron, y lo regañaron a él─ terminaba Jess riendo.

─ Jajaja eso es genial, hubiera matado por ver la cara de tu hermano─ reía Phyra mientras seguían platicando.

**Pirañas Asesinas**

─ ¿Has jugado Kingdom Heats?─ le preguntaba Francisco a Joseph.

─ No, no soy mucho de videojuegos, soy más… práctico, prefiero la realidad─ decía Joseph mientras se llevaba pedazos de comida a la boca.

─ ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?─ preguntaba Francisco asombrado y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

─ Son reglas básicas de supervivencia─ agregaba─ Si no comes no vives y punto.

─ En los videojuegos no debes comer─ terminaba Francisco con una sonrisa.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¡No puedo comer esto!─ vociferó Rebecca nerviosa.

─ ¿Por qué no?─ preguntó Vanessa molesta.

─ ¿Cómo que por qué no?─ dijo Rebecca sorprendida─ ¡Son como 800 calorías duhhh!

─ Ahhhhh─ comentó Jess mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente en clara señal de desesperación─ ¿Tan siquiera sabes contar hasta ese número?─ continuó mientras ella y Phyra reían.

─Cómo sea─ respondió Rebecca─ Al menos soy bonita─ remató con soberbia. Ante lo cual Jess sólo rodo los ojos.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Cómo detesto a esta chica Jess, ¡es tan molesta! Estoy segura que es pura envidia, digo, ¿quién no tendría envidia de mí? ─ decía mientras echaba su cabello hacía atrás de forma engreída.

_**Fin del confesionario**_.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¡Wooow! ¿Cómo logras hacer eso?─ preguntó Cam asombrado apuntando a la bandeja de Thiago.

─ ¿Hacer qué?

─ Que tu comida se mueva ¡eso es genial!─ respondió mientras señalaba la porción de Thiago que se arrastraba por el suelo.

─ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!─ gritaba Rebecca mientras la porción se acercaba a ella, inmediatamente se levantó y echó a correr ante las risas de todos los chicos que ahí se encontraban.

─ Vamos Thiago ¡cuéntame!─ pedía Cam.

─ ¡No sé porque está haciendo eso!─ respondió el chico algo harto.

─ Ohhh, ¿pero ahora puedes hacer que me siga a mí? ─insistía Cam─ Siempre quise tener una mascota comestible, porque mi hermana tiene alergias y no me dejaban tener ningún animal con pelo, entonces yo guardaba los ositos de goma cómo mascota, pero no era tan divertido porque no se movían, ¡por favor Thiago!

─ De nuevo ¡no sé cómo carajos está haciendo eso!─ repitió Thiago.

─ Déjalo viejo, es caso perdido─ le decía Oliver mientras veían a Cam atento a la comida de Thiago.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ ¿Oigan que le pasa a esa chica?─ preguntaba Ian mientras observaba a Rebecca correr cómo desesperada ante la porción de Thiago que la perseguía.

─ No lo sé─ agregaba Steve mientras la observaba de un modo pervertido.

─ ¿Qué mier…?─ decía Yashio mientras su porción comenzaba a moverse y salir de su bandeja, de repente todos las porciones de cada uno de los chicos comenzaba a caer al piso, de ahí se arrastraban por el suelo a gran velocidad. De repente de los altoparlantes que había en la carpa se comenzó a oir la voz de los anfitriones.

─ Les dije que comieran rápido─ decía Chris con una risa─ Bueno campistas ahí tienen su desafío tienen que…─ y Blaineley le arrebataba el micrófono.

─ McLean recuerda que tu callado─ vociferaba con molestia─ Su desafío es comerse cada una de esas porciones… solo ustedes pueden tocar y comer la suya porque si es la equivocada les dará una descarga eléctrica.

─ ¡No pueden hacernos esto!─ gritaba Vanessa iracunda─ ¡Son dos desafíos en un día!

─ Si si, en verdad querida no nos importa, mas drama, más dinero, así que callada.

─ ¿Pero cómo vamos a saber cuál es la nuestra?─ preguntaba Steve molesto.

─ ¿Y yo que voy a saber? No es mi problema─ respondía Blaineley con indiferencia─ ¡Ya dejen de hacer preguntas! El primer equipo en comer todas sus porciones gana─ terminaba y apagaba el micrófono para no tener que lidiar con más reclamos.

─ Yo sabía que debíamos comérnoslas─ decía Joseph quién era el único que había terminado su porción y no tenía que perseguirla.

Los chicos de ambos equipos comenzaron inmediatamente a correr tras las porciones, muchos tras tocarlas recibían descargas tremendas.

─ Oh ¡creo que esa es la mía!─ decía Mireya mientras corría tras una porción, en eso Yashio le puso el pie y cayó sobre un montón de porciones que le dieron muchísimas descargas al mismo tiempo, ante lo cual ella quedó en el piso algo noqueada y Yashio no podía parar de reír, Ian se percató de eso y tomó a Mireya en sus brazos rápido porque más porciones se dirigían a ella, y la dejaba en una mesa.

─ ¡Eres un idiota!─ le decía a Yashio molesto─ ¡Es de nuestro equipo!

─ Si genial, no me interesa─ respondía aun riéndose, Ian ya estaba a punto de ir a enfrentarlo cuando Mireya comenzó a quejarse.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó Ian preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

─ Si… estoy… muy b-bien─ tartamudeaba y se ponía roja al instante, rápidamente se recobraba.

─ Esa es la mía─ gritaba Oliver y la tacleaba, una vez que atrapó su porción tuvo que comérsela, ¡Qué asco!─ exclamaba mientras sentía ganas de vomitar.

─ Marcador 1-1─ decía Chris por el altoparlante.

─ Malditas─ decía Bonne mientras recibía un electroshock por tocar una─ Porciones─ tocaba otra y pasaba lo mismo─ Estú…─ y tocaba otra que no le daba descargas, se la comió inmediatamente y mostró una cara de asco, una que le pasaba por el pie le dió un toque─ ¡Estúpidas!─ terminaba y se subía a una mesa para no arriesgarse a que le dieran más toques.

─ ¡Aunque la atrape jamás me la voy a comer! ¡Tocó el suelo!─ gritaba Dars.

─ Ahhh le decía David, ¡te la vas a tener que comer!

─ No, no y NO, sería antihigiénico.

─ Pues debiste pensar eso antes de meterte a este tipo de realitys─ agregaba molesto.

─ Bueno ¿no puede alguien comérsela por mí? Algo así como el probador oficial.

─ Emmm NO─ le gritaba─ ¡Será mejor que te esfuerces o te van a sacar!─ decía y una porción le rozaba el cuerpo y lo electrocutaba.

─ Jajaja─ comenzaba a reír Dars y de repente otra la rozaba a ella y la electrocutaba─ ¡Maldita! ¡Nadie le da electroshocks a Darice Queenly y vive para contarlo!─ corría tras ella mientras se dirigía a pisarla con toda su fuerza.

─ ¡No lo hagas!─ le advertía David─ Te va a… ─y en eso Dars recibía una descarga peor que la anterior─… electrocutar. El chico se dirigió a dónde estaba a ella y tocó la porción, dándose cuenta que era la suya, estaba totalmente pisoteada pero aun así se la comió.

─ ¿Prefieres comerte esa cosa que ayudarme a levantar?─ vociferaba Dars iracunda─ ¡Pero que molesto eres! ¿Alguien que me ayude a pararme?─ gritaba y nadie se acercaba, en eso una porción la tocaba por la espalda y no le daba descargas.

─ ¡Es la tuya!─ le decía David─ ¡Cómetela ya o se te va a escapar!

─ ¡Jamás!

─ Ah ya veo, otra niñita cobarde─ la desafiaba y se alejaba.

─ ¡Nadie me llama cobarde!─ le gritó y tomó la porción y se la comió de un bocado─ ¿Pero que hice?─ pensaba mientras sentía que el vómito le venía─ Tranquila Dars, no vomites, no vomites, debes demostrar que eres mejor que el idiota─ pensaba. Una vez controlado su asco se levantó.

─ ¿Qué yo era qué?─ le preguntaba orgullosa.

─ Nada─ decía David y se alejaba con una sonrisa, sabía que había logrado su objetivo, que la chica se comiera la porción.

─ Marcador 4-1 favor Pirañas─ anunciaba Chris.

─ Porción, porción ven aquí─ decía Cam simulando llamar a un perro, en eso se dirigieron a él la mayoría de las porciones, el chico comenzó a correr pero lo alcanzaron y le dieron muchísimas descargas, menos una porción que se fue directamente a su mano, no muy consiente la tomó y se la comió.

─ Debe haber un método para saber cuál es la nuestra sin tener que electrocutarnos─ pensaba Kelly, en eso veía un mar de porciones y las esquivaba, se fijó que de ellas emanaba cierta luz, excepto de una, se dirigió a perseguir esa y al tomarla no le dio ningún toque, de inmediato se tapó la nariz y se la comió─ ¡Eso es!─ Ahora a decirle al resto. En eso Cheff entró a la carpa.

─ ¡Los que ya se hayan terminado la porción no pueden decir ni una palabra o su equipo pierde automáticamente!─ anunciaba sabiendo que Kelly había descubierto el secreto─ Síganse divirtiendo idiotas─ terminaba y salía.

─Marcador 5-2 favor Pirañas, deben aplicarse Serpientes─ decía Blaineley.

─ Esa es la mía─ anunciaba Francisco mientras la acorralaba y se la comía─ ¡Porción asquerosa!─ maldecía y se subía a la mesa de las Pirañas para evitar más electroshocks.

─ Ya la tengo─ corría Paula tras una y chocaba con Kyu que corría por la suya. Ambos cayeron, Kyu se repuso pronto y la ayudó a levantarse.

─ Lo siento muchísimo, no me fije por dónde iba─ decía Kyu mientras la contemplaba, Paula se sonrojaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

─ No te preocupes… no pasó n…─ y en eso muchas porciones se dirigían junto a ella y se trepaba en Kyu, esquivándolas. Ambos se vieron por un segundo completamente rojos, Paula se bajó y salió corriendo.

─ Te tengo─ decía Thiago elevando su porción como si fuera una pelota de futbol, se la comió rápidamente e hizo caras de asco.

─ ¡Es mía!─ alcanzaba la suya Raquel y se la comía─ ¡Puaj!

─ La tengo la tengo─ corría Phyra y en eso se estampaba contra un chico.

─ ¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!─ gritaba molesta.

─ ¿Fijarme? ¡Fíjate tú! ¡Saliste de la nada!─ discutía con ella, Max.

─ ¡No es cierto!

─ ¡Sí!

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Cállense ya! No ganan nada discutiendo─ les decía Vanessa harta y ambos rodaban los ojos mientras más porciones los electrocutaban a los tres.

Marcos ya estaba harto de las porciones, todas lo habían electrocutado la mucho, en eso vió una en la esquina y corrió por ella, no le dio ninguna descarga─ ¡Al fin!─ decía y se la comía─ ¡Esto es definitivamente lo más asqueroso que he comido en mi vida!

─ Marcador 7-4 favor Pirañas─ anunciaba Chris.

─ ¡No podemos perder!─ gritaba Max y se aplicaba más a buscar la suya, del otro lado estaba Phyra buscando la suya igual, ambos vislumbraron la les pertenecía y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a ella, la tomaron y se la comieron.

─ ¡Ja! ─ ¡Te gané!─ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Mentira! ¡Yo la comí primero!─ decía Phyra.

─ ¡No yo!

─ ¡Yo!

─ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya cállense!─ interrumpía la pelea de nuevo, Vanessa─ Ya encontraron las porciones que más qu…─ y en eso otra porción la electrocutó y Max y Phyra se rieron─ ¿Por qué a mí? ─ se quejaba molesta.

─ ¡La tengo!─ decía Alex y se la comía.

─ ¡Yo también!─ agregaba Nikky feliz.

─ ¡Corre!─ le gritaba Alex a Nikky porque muchas porciones se dirigían, el subió rápido a la mesa.

─ ¡Aaaaa!─ gritaba Nikky al ver que no iba a alcanzar a subir, Alex la tomó de un brazo y la alzó lo suficiente como para que no la tocaran las porciones.

─ Gracias─ dijo Nikky con una sonrisa. Alex le iba a responder pero sonó algo por el altoparlante.

─ ¡Nada de hablar!─ dijo Chris─ ¡O estarán descalificados! Por cierto, marcador 9-6 favor Pirañas.

─ ¡Mía!─ conseguía atrapar la suya Miri y se la comía.

Rebecca tenía problemas para atrapar la suya, sus tacones eran tan altos que muchas porciones la rozaban y no podía ver mucho, entonces al caminar una quedó atrapada en su tacón.

─ ¿Qué esperas?─ le gritaba Jess.

─ ¡No voy a romper mi dieta!

─ ¡Vomitas después!─ la burlaba─ Si no lo haces, estarás eliminada.

─ Mejor tu cállate que ni siquiera haz atrapado la tuya enana─ contraatacaba Rebecca.

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Te voy a matar!─ gritaba y corría a golpearla, entre Kyu y Vanessa la contuvieron, a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía bastante fuerza. Rebecca se comió su porción y se pavoneo junto a ella que seguía contenida por Kyu y Vanessa.

─ Adiós perdedora─ le decía con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la mesa de las Serpientes.

─ ¡Ya suéltenme!─ gritaba Jess. Y en eso veía una porción y se dirigía a tocarla─ ¡Genial!─ decía sarcásticamente mientras esta le daba un electroshock.

─ ¡Al fin te atrapé!─ anunciaba Ian mientras tomaba su porción y se la comía─ Demonios esto es la peor comida que puede existir─ agregaba con asco.

─ Tiene que ser esta─ murmuraba Vanessa─ Es la única que me falta por tocar, corría y la atrapaba sin que le diera ni un toque, se la comía al instante─ Esto es repulsivo─ contenía el vómito y se dirigía a la mesa de su equipo.

─ Marcador 10-9 favor Pirañas, pero parece que ya los están alcanzando─ vociferaba Blaineley por el altoparlante.

─ Malditas porciones─ decía Yashio quién ya había sido electrocutado por muchas─ Al fin te tengo pequeña porción estúpida─ terminaba mientras la tomaba con su navaja y después se la comía─ ¡Hubiera preferido comer basura!

─ ¡Aquí estás!─ dijo Teo levantando su porción─ Espero que no tengas carne─ agregó mientras se la comía.

─ ¡No te escaparás más!─ gritó Jess y golpeó su porción, después se la comió tapándose la nariz para minimizar el horrible sabor.

─ No puedo fallar ¡ya quedan muy pocas!─ decía Emily y se lanzaba sobre una, inmediatamente se la comió y se fue a la mesa de las Pirañas.

─ ¡Marcador 12-11! ¡Favor Pirañas!─ anunciaba Chris.

─ ¡Eres historia!─ le dijo Kurt a su porción mientras se la comía.

─ ¡Finalmente!─ festejó Paula mientras atrapaba la suya, después se la comió─ ¡Esto sabe terrible!

─ Esto ya me aburrió─ exclamó Steve y levantó su porción, se la comió rápidamente.

─ ¡Marcador ¡13-13!

Mireya alcanzó su porción y se la comió.

─ ¡Ganamos!─ festejaron las Pirañas.

─ Oh no─ dijo Kyu y atrapó su porción, se la comió lo más rápido que pudo.

─ No Pirañas, de hecho no ganaron─ anunció Blaineley─ observen─ y aún quedaba una porción.

─ ¿Quién falta?─ preguntó Emily molesta.

─ Ah ya sé… Riaya, dijo que se iba a buscar bayas y de ahí a la cabaña─ recordaba Bonne.

En eso Blaineley y Chris se hicieron presentes en la carpa.

─ Bueno Serpientes, son los ganadores─ dijo Blaineley.

─ Pirañas a la fogata─ agregó Chris con una risita.

─ Al menos ya sabemos a quién echar─ dijo Steve molesto.

**Fogata.**

─ Pirañas, hoy el reto era fácil cómo el anterior, si hubieran comido rápido no hubiera pasado nada si hubieran comido rápido, pero no─ decía Blaineley con desprecio.

─ Bueno ¿quieres decirlo rápido? ¡No hemos dormido nada y ya son las 3 am!─ decía Vanessa cansada.

─ Lo que sea─ Dars, Bonne, Emily, David, Raquel, Kelly, Nikky, Francisco, Joseph, Steve, Yashio, Alex. Sólo quedaban Mireya y Riaya.

─ Ya dale el malvavisco de una vez decía Riaya impaciente.

En ese momento llegó un interno con un mensaje para Blaineley la cual se mostró iracunda al escucharlo.

─ Bien bien, parece que la descerebrada tenía razón─ decía señalando a Vanessa, no podíamos hacerles dos desafíos con eliminación sin ningún tipo de descanso y blah blah. Así que Riaya, te quedas en la Isla, pero cómo perdieron te vas a ir al otro equipo. Ahora todos lárguense de aquí─ terminaba molesta mientras las Pirañas se dirigían a sus cabañas… esto aún no terminaba, debían acomodarse antes de por fin dormir… tengo el presentimiento que será casi tan complicado como un desafío…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Terminé! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, me motivan para publicar más rápido, igual quiero agradecerle a Loly por su consejos y ayuda para el reality n.n, espero que el cap les haya gustado y no los haya aburrido jaja, espero que ya hayan visto más interacción entre sus personajes y cualquier cosa que quieran agregar o sugerir son bienvenidos.<strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Los Quiero!**

_LilyGxT__*_


	4. Don't mess with my Underwear

Los chicos y chicas de las Serpientes ya se dirigían a sus cabañas mientras las Pirañas seguían en la fogata.

**Chicas Serpientes Venenosas~**

─No puedo creer que ni siquiera pudieron mandar meter nuestras maletas─ decía Paula mientras las maletas estaban aglomeradas enfrente de la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

─ Por favor, tuvimos que perseguir nuestra comida ¿crees que nos facilitaran la vida en algo?─ comentaba Vanessa mientras sentía sus parpados cerrase por el enorme cansancio.

─ Cómo sea, cada una mueva su maleta para que podamos entrar─ agregaba Phyra.

Así las chicas con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban movieron su maleta y entraron poco a poco a la cabaña.

La cabaña se veía vieja y descuidada, constaba de tres literas y una cama individual, había un pequeño closet por litera que tenía una división por la mitad, para ser compartido y en la cama individual el closet era entero, no había necesidad de compartirlo.

─ ¡Pido la cama individual!─ gritaba Rebecca mientras intentaba correr con su maleta, pero su tacón se atoró en una rueda y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Las chicas se carcajearon.

─ Está bien, quédate con esa, estoy segura que a, nadie compartiría una cama contigo jamás, y b si intentas subirte a una litera acabarás rompiendo el suelo─ decía Jess con una sonrisa desafiante. El rostro de Rebecca se puso rojo de furia y se levantó.

─ ¿Ah sí? Pues al menos alcanzaría la litera, ENANA─ respondía mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra. Jess simplemente cerró sus puños y se dirigía a golpearla.

─ ¡Nada de peleas por hoy!─ decía Vanessa mientras intentaba detener a Jess quién a pesar de su cansancio no dejaba de intentar moverla para golpear a la rubia, Paula y Phyra tuvieron que ayudarla hasta que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

─ A ver, debemos organizar cómo nos acomodaremos, o no dormiremos nada─ insistía Paula.

─ Comparto litera contigo ¿te parece?─ preguntaba Miri a su amiga.

─ ¡Sí!─ respondía Paula con entusiasmo─ ¿Las demás?

─ Yo comparto la litera con Jess─ agregaba Phyra mientras Jess solo asentía, incapaz de hablar por la furia que la consumía en ese momento.

─ Rebecca, tú en la cama individual─ mandaba Miri, mientras la rubia feliz se dirigía a esta con sus cosas.

─ Entonces, yo me quedo sola en una litera─ decía Vanessa indiferente.

─ Pues eso parece, a menos que quieras dormir con Rebecca─ comentaba Paula con una risita.

─ Si claro, eso sería tan divertido como que te dieran un balazo a media frente─ respondía.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta de la cabaña.

─ Ahhh si son Blaineley y Chris los mato─ decía Phyra mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

─ Mmmmm ¿hola?─ saludaba confundida mientras una chica blanca con ojos verdes en forma gatuna, algo baja y con un largo y sedoso cabello negro que le llegaba a los tobillos se hacía presente con sus maletas en la mano─ ¿Qué no eres del otro equipo?

─ Si, mira, me cambiaron de equipo en la fogata, estoy con ustedes.

─ Ah, pues, pasa─ decía Phyra mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba que Riaya entrara ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras de equipo.

─ ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? ─ decía molesta─ Me cambiaron de equipo es todo.

─ Bueno, supongo que tú quedas con Vanessa─ agregaba Miri rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras apuntaba a la litera de la mencionada.

─ Ahhh tu eres Vanessa, gracias a ti me quedé aquí, le cerraste la boca a Blaineley─ comentaba Riaya mientras sonreía un poco.

─ Que bien, pero estoy segura que se vengará de mí─ respondía con un tono realista.

─ Si ya nadie tiene otra idiotez que decir apaguen la luz que me muero de sueño─ ordenaba Rebecca.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, maldita #$#% Rebecca─ gritaba Jess mientras era censurada.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

**Chicos Serpientes Venenosas~**

Las cabañas tenían exactamente la misma distribución, los chicos rápidamente metieron sus maletas sin quejarse mucho.

─ A ver─ decía Max intentando tomar el control─ ¿Cómo nos acomodamos?

─ Yo comparto litera con Thiago─ decía Oliver sin darle importancia a Max.

─ Pido la cama individual─ agregaba Marcos.

─ Yo con Kurt─ decía Cameron mientras jugaba con su maleta de ruedas moviéndola de un lado a otro.

─ Supongo que quedo contigo─ dijo Teo optimista.

─ Lo que sea─ terminó Max mientras cada uno iba a su litera a dormir.

**Chicas Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ ¡Cómo que no metieron las maletas!─ decía Dars estupefacta─ Venimos de una eliminación ¡¿Y ni siquiera pudieron hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo es posible que…

─ Ya cállate─ la interrumpía Raquel harta─ Tuve un día bastante pesado como para que ahora que al fin puedo descansar, una niña consentida se esté quejando por todo. Dars comenzaba a mostrarse molesta y de sus ojos brotaba un desprecio profundo.

─ Tranquilas chicas no deben pelearse─ agregaba Bonne pero de repente se ponía sus auriculares y todas la miraban extrañadas─ ¿Qué? ¿No ven que es la mejor parte?─ terminaba.

─ Para ti todas son la mejor parte─ decía Mire mientras reía.

─ Bueno ¿y cómo las voy a meter? ¡Son cuatro! ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude! ─ insistía Dars.

─ A ver, pongámoslo así, nadie de nosotras te va a ayudar porque estamos muertas, y si vas con los chicos te arriesgas a que te respondan mal─ intervenía Kelly.

─ Bueno, muévete porque yo ya quiero pasar─ decía Raquel con su maleta en la mano.

Las chicas entraron rápidamente con sus maletas, menos Dars que poco a poco jalaba una maleta solamente, ya que eran enormes.

─ ¡QUE ES ESTO!─ gritaba Dars y todas se asustaban pensando que había algún insecto o algo por el estilo.

─ ¡¿Qué pasa?─ preguntaba Emily asustada.

─ ¡Esto es una pocilga! ─ respondía Dars con un tono dramático.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ¡Casi me causas un infarto!─ decía Nikky mientras llevaba su mano al corazón.

─ Chicas, debemos ver dónde nos quedamos, ya no aguanto el sueño─ comentaba Mire con cansancio.

─ Yo me quedo contigo─ dijo Bonne y ambas chicas se entusiasmaban.

─ Yo con quién sea menos ella─ decía Raquel mientras señalaba a Dars que metía su segunda maleta a jalones.

─ Si quieres podemos compartir litera─ ofrecía Nikky amistosamente y Raquel aceptaba feliz.

─ Bueno─ comentaba Emily mientras veía a su alrededor─ supongo que quiero la cama individual.

─ ¡No! ─ negaba Dars y se sentaba en la dura cama─ ¡Necesito el closet entero! ─ terminaba mientras mostraba las cuatro maletas enormes junto a ella.

─ Entonces supongo que me quedo contigo─ le decía Emily a Kelly.

**Chicos Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ La cama individual es mía, sin discusiones─ decía Yashio mientras lanzaba su maleta a esta.

─ Ahhh… claro─ agregaba Joseph sin querer peleas mientras Yashio era observado furtivamente por la mayoría que ahí se encontraba─ ¿Comparto litera contigo?─ ofrecía a Francisco y el chico aceptaba.

─ Yo comparto litera con David─ comentaba Alex a punto de dormirse.

─ Supongo que debo compartir litera con Steve─ terminaba con la plática, Ian.

Todo el mundo ya empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando se escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de los altoparlantes.

─ Hola campistas, les habla Blaineley, sólo quiero decirles que este es un sonido pregrabado y que yo ya llevo varias horas de sueño profundo, a lo que venía, sólo les recomiendo que guarden bien sus cosas…

─ Claaaro, no he dormido nada, y lo que me voy a poner a hacer es acomodar mi ropa en ese estúpido closet─ bufaba Ian.

Los campistas simplemente durmieron haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho la anfitriona.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Despierten campistas!─ vociferaba Blaineley por un megáfono, afuera de cada cabaña. Tienen cinco minutos para vestirse y arreglarse o lo que sea.<p>

─ ¿Cinco minutos? ¡No puedo arreglarme en ese tiempo!─ se quejaba Dars.

─ ¿Dos minutos entonces?─ Blaineley le respondía desafiante.

Dars simplemente rodó los ojos y se dispuso a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

─ ¡Suficiente! ¡Salgan de las cabañas!─ gritaba McLean arrebatándole el megáfono a la rubia.

Los chicos salieron desganados.

─ Hoy les hemos preparado un desafío tan…─ comentaba McLean pero era interrumpido.

─ ¡Te dije que yo conduzco este programa y tú te quedas a un lado, imbécil!─ le gritaba Blaineley con el megáfono apuntando a su oído─ Como decía, el desafío de hoy… digamos que serán ladrones─ terminaba y Yashio y Steve comenzaban a sonreír.

─ ¿Ladrones de…?─ preguntaba Nikky impaciente.

─ Ropa interior─ sonría con malicia Blaineley mientras todas las chicas mostraban sus peores caras.

─ ¡¿Cómo que de ropa interior? ─ gritaba Riaya indignada.

─ A ver es que ustedes no me dejan terminar de explicarlo─ decía con un tono molesto─ La ropa se la tienen que robar al equipo contrario, a claro, la ropa que se encuentre en los closets no la pueden tomar─ continuaba y muchos campistas querían correr a sus cabañas a depositar su ropa en los closets.

─ Está loca─ pensaba Kelly y corría rápidamente.

─ ¡Alto ahí! ¡El que entre en su cabaña y acomode algo será eliminado instantáneamente!─ anunciaba Blaineley y todos se detenían en seco.

─ Ahora… déjenme que termine, porque este desafío igual tiene sus reglas extras, las chicas tienen que robar la ropa de los chicos y viceversa─ ante esto las chicas torcían sus caras con asco y algunos chicos se alegraban de una manera discreta, mientras que otros no dejaban de poner enormes sonrisas estúpidas─ Nadie puede estar dentro de sus cabañas…, las deben custodiar desde afuera, la ropa que colecten la deben depositar en estos botes─ seguían y mostraba dos botes, uno de las Serpientes, y otro de las Pirañas, y cómo soy muy piadosa les doy─ decía mientras observaba su reloj─ ¿Diez minutos? Nah, no soy tan buena, arréglensela con cuatro─ Es obvio que el equipo que consiga más ropa gana.

* * *

><p><em><span>Equipos/_

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Colchón duro, barato e incómodo─ enumeraba Dars─ ¡¿Y encima me van a robar mi ropa interior? Isla de porquería.

─ A ver, basta de quejas, nos tenemos que organizar rápido, dos grupos para custodiar las cabañas, mixtos obviamente─ comentaba Francisco intentando ponerle orden al asunto.

─ Veamos─ decía Kelly mientras sacaba sus cuentas─ Somos catorce, siete chicos y siete chicas entonces en un equipo quedan…─ y la interrumpían.

─ Si cerebrito, ya cállate─ decía Yashio mientras le tapaba la boca, Kelly inmediatamente le quitaba la mano con una fuerza impresionante─ Nadie me calla─ le contestaba furiosa y él no le daba importancia.

─ A ver entonces, como somos siete, en el equipo que los chicos vayan a buscar la ropa…─ y hacía una pausa─… interior─ y los chicos volvían a sonreír─ Debe haber más "hombres" obviamente.

─ Será un gran sacrificio, pero me ofrezco─ decía Yashio sarcásticamente.

─ Yo voy─ agregaba Steve feliz.

─ ¿El que va a este equipo no va a tener que robar ropa interior de los chicos? ─ ¡Yo voy! ─ se apresuraba Mireya.

─ Yo también voy en ese─ contestaba de inmediato, Bonne.

─ ¡Y yo!─ agregaba Emily casi al mismo tiempo que Bonne, las demás chicas se quedaron perplejas.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir? ¡¿QUE DEBO TOCAR ROPA INTERIOR DE UN CHICO? ¡No! ¡NO!─ decía Dars completamente molesta.

─ Eres una cobarde y si no lo haces te voy a eliminar─ la desafiaba Raquel.

─ ¿Ah sí tonta? Ni lo creas, de mí no te deshaces y te tengo otra mala noticia querida ¡Tú también vas conmigo!─ contestaba Dars.

─ Tranquilas─ comentaba Kelly─ Faltan dos chicos en el equipo que debe robar la ropa de las chicas.

─ Tendré que ir yo─ comentaba Alex.

─ Y yo iré también─ decía Ian.

─ A ver entonces los equipos quedan así─ Los que van a la cabaña de las chicas─ Yashio, Ian, Alex, Steve, Bonne, Mireya y Emily─ tomaba aire─ Y los que tenemos que ir a la cabaña de los chicos─ Joseph, David, Francisco, Dars, Nikky, Raquel y yo─ terminaba Kelly.

─ Pues ya qué─ bufaba Nikky.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ A ver nos vamos a organizar rápido─ lideraba Max─ Dos equipos, uno va a la cabaña de los chicos y otro al de las chicas─ Somos…─ y se detenía─ ¿Tú quién rayos eres?

─ ¿Disculpa? ¡A mí me hablas bien! ¿Entiendes?─ le contestaba la chica molesta─ Soy Riaya y me cambiaron de equipo ¿O te cuesta mucho trabajo comprenderlo?─ terminaba.

─ Cómo sea─ el chico rodaba los ojos─ Les decía que éramos catorce, pero con la chica nueva quince, así que son ocho chicos y siete chicas, cuatro chicos en cada equipo y… ─ y era interrumpido.

─ Si sé contar─ le decía Phyra─ A ver, primero el equipo de los "machos" que van a robar la ropa de las chicas─ los burlaba y Jess reía con ella, mientras los chicos se ofendían.

─ No me perderé una oportunidad así, yo iré─ decía Oliver feliz.

─ Y yo también voy─ comentaba Thiago chocando las palmas con su amigo.

─ Y también─ se incluía Marcos arrogantemente.

─ Entonces si ellos van a la cabaña de las chicas, no debo poner mis manos en asquerosa ropa interior de unos chicos inmaduros─ murmuraba Paula.

─ ¿Qué dices?─ le preguntaba Miri.

─ Tú di que quieres ir con ellos─ le respondía Paula rápidamente.

─ ¡Quiero ir en ese equipo!─ decían al unísono. Y Vanessa abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo.

─ ¡Yo voy con ellas!─ se precipitaba.

─ Carajo─ murmuraba por lo bajo Jess entendiendo lo que pasaba.

─ Eso quiere decir que las demás se van a buscar la ropa interior de los chicos─ burlaba Max a Phyra y ella lo veía con desprecio─ Así que las que se van en a la cabaña de los chicos son las que sobraron, les repito los equipos, Paula, Miroslava, Vanessa, Kurt, Thiago, Oliver y Marcos se van a la cabaña de las chicas, y a la de los chicos─ hacía una pausa con malicia─ Phyra, Jess, Riaya, Rebecca, Teo, Kyu, Cameron y yo.

─ Maldita sea─ se lamentaba Phyra y los equipos se dividían.

─ ¡Vuelvan acá!─ vociferaba McLean tomando el control del show porque Blaineley había ido al baño─ Todos colóquense en sus cabañas─ ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! Por cierto, sólo tienen dos horas. Les aviso cuando les queden diez minutos─ terminaba maliciosamente.

Ambos equipos tomaron como base sus cabañas y se disponían a atacar.

* * *

><p><em><span>Estrategias/_

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Asalto a la cabaña de los Chicos Serpientes~

Kelly, Dars, Nikky, Raquel Francisco, Joseph y David planeaban la estrategia para lograr entrar a la cabaña.

─ ¿Cómo entraremos ahí?─ preguntaba Kelly a las chicas que debían entrar a la cabaña de los chicos de las Serpientes, la cual estaba fuertemente custodiada.

─ A ver, creo que una debe entrar… y de ahí pasarnos la ropa, corremos y la depositamos en el bote─ sugería Nikky.

─ Bueno ¿quién es la que entra?─ preguntaba Raquel─ Sugiero a Darice.

─ ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?─ se quejaba.

─ Porque esto no es un palacio y tú no eres una princesa, además eres la única que cabe por esa ventana que dejaron abierta─ apuntaba David. Dars sólo rodó sus ojos.

─ ¿Y nosotros que hacemos?─ preguntaba Joseph.

─ Ustedes tienen una doble tarea─ respondía Kelly─ deben cuidarnos y custodiar nuestras cabañas, si alguien del otro equipo nos intenta derribar, nos ayudan.

Asalto a la cabaña de las Chicas Serpientes~

Yashio, Ian, Alex, Steve, Emily, Mireya y Bonne planeaban todo para el ataque.

─ Esto será pan comido─ reía Yashio.

─ Deben pensar en una estrategia verdadera─ alegaba Mireya.

─ Entraremos como podamos así que silencio─ la callaba Yashio y Steve se reía. Mireya sólo sentía su sangre hervir.

─ No la molestes, es solo una chica─ le reprochaba Ian.

─ Pero que tierno, tenemos aquí al afeminado─ le contestaba Yashio.

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste pedazo de imbécil?

─ Lo que escuchaste─ Yashio lo empujaba.

─ Eso lo pagarás─ respondía el chico y lo empujaba más fuerte.

─ Ya bebés─ paraba Bonne la pelea─ Son unos inmaduros.

─ ¿Entonces qué estrategia toman?─ preguntaba Emily.

─ No la necesito─ respondía Yashio confiado. Y las chicas rodaban sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Serpientes Venenosas~<strong>

Asalto a la cabaña de las Chicas Pirañas~

Kurt, Thiago, Oliver, Marcos, Paula, Miri y Vanessa se encontraban pensando cuál sería el mejor ataque.

─ Blaineley y Chris son unos genios─ sonreía Oliver─ Sí que me voy a divertir.

─ Y que lo digas viejo─ secundaba Thiago feliz.

─ Si si, la oportunidad de sus vidas─ los burlaba Vanessa─ ¿Ahora cómo piensan entrar?

─ ¿Por la puerta?─ respondía Oliver.

─ ¡Claro! O mejor puedes hacer que un unicornio mágico los transporte hasta allá─ decía Vanessa con sarcasmo.

─ Los unicornios no existen tonta─ Oliver le decía con un tono de burla sin comprender el sarcasmo utilizado por la pelinegra.

─ Ahhhh, sabes que…olvídalo─ decía Vanessa y rodaba sus ojos.

─ Oye… pensándolo bien, no es tan mala idea─ comentaba Paula─ Mira, derriban la puerta entran y salen rápido.

Todos los chicos se mostraron felices ante la idea de Paula.

Asalto a la cabaña de los Chicos Pirañas~

Phyra, Riaya, Rebecca, Jess, Cameron, Max, Kyu y Teo tenían problemas para decidir que iban a hacer.

─ Nosotros vamos a vigilar las otras cabañas y tal vez podamos ayudarlas─ imponía Max─ ¿Ahora ustedes cómo van a entrar?

─ No sé─ respondía Riaya─ Tal vez podríamos burlar a los que estén custodiando y lograr abrir la puerta─ sugería.

─ La chica súper fuerte ¿no?─ Max reía y le hacía burla.

─ Déjame te digo que te puedo derribar cuando yo quiera, sólo tienes que pedirlo, querido─ decía Riaya mientras con su puño suavemente le movía la cara y le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Max se enfureció por el acto.

─ Si bueno, ya déjense de peleas tontas─ rápidamente intervenía Phyra enojada.

─ ¿Qué estrategia entonces?─ insistía Jess.

─ Si Riaya es taaaaan fuerte como dice pues hagamos esa estrategia, nos deshacemos de los que custodien la casa y entran ustedes chicas─ respondía Max.

─ Pero debe entrar una rápido en lo que detenemos a los demás─ pensaba Riaya.

─ Qué vaya Hannah Montana─ sugería Jess─ Después de todo, tiene experiencia con la ropa interior masculina─ la molestaba.

─ Qué graciosa eres Pulgarcita─ retrucaba Rebecca.

─ Pulgarcita tu #$%#─ le gritaba Jess y todos se asombraban, menos Rebecca que la veía con poca importancia.

─ Esperen─ Cameron se ponía en medio de ellas─ ¿Tú eres Hannah Montana?─ le preguntaba a Rebecca─ ¡Mi hermana ve eso todo el tiempo! ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¡Marie me va a adorar si le traigo un autógrafo tuyo!

─ Claro cariño, tu ven y te firmo lo que quieras─ le guiñaba el ojo Rebecca, ante lo cual Jess parecía que iba a explotar.

─ Bueno, bueno─ intervenía Teo viendo todo a punto de terminar mal─ Entonces quedamos que detenemos a los que custodien mientras Rebecca entra. Y todos asintieron menos Jess que sólo mataba a Rebecca con la mirada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cabaña de los Chicos Serpientes*<strong>_

Kelly, Dars, Nikky y Raquel se dirigían sigilosamente a la cabaña intentando no hacer ruido mientras Francisco, Joseph y David las vigilaban al mismo tiempo que vigilaban su propia cabaña.

─ Al suelo─ susurraba Kelly al ver a Max vigilando.

─ Debes arrastrarte hasta allá─ le decía Nikky a Dars.

─ Pero está sucio el suelo─ alegaba.

─ Pero nada, ve ya y si necesitas ayuda levanta la mano─ le contestaba Kelly.

Dars se arrastraba por el suelo mientras gesticulaba asco, pero con una increíble rapidez, llegó pronto a la ventana.

─ Demonios─ pensaba─ Está muy alta, no alcanzaré─ y levantó su mano. Raquel se percató de eso y les habló a sus compañeras.

─ Necesita ayuda─ comentaba mientras rodaba los ojos.

─ Pero─ susurraba Kelly y en eso Riaya oía ruidos.

─ ¡Ajá!─ gritaba Riaya y alertaba a sus compañeros─ ¡Encontré unas Pirañitas!─ se burlaba.

Nikky se escabulló sin ser descubierta y corrió hacía David.

─ Nos encontraron, Darice necesita ayuda porque la ventana está muy alta ¡corre! Y el chico a regañadientes fue a acatar la orden.

_**Cabaña de las chicas Serpientes***_

Yashio y Steve iban solos al frente de la expedición, Ian y Alex los seguían de cerca y Mire, Bonne y Emily iban considerablemente atrás.

─ ¡Esperen! ¡No vayan tan rápido! ¡Los van a descubrir!─ comentaba Emily a los chicos.

─ Naaaaa, un ladrón profesional jamás es descubierto─ contestaba Yashio despreocupado.

─ Tranquilas señoritas, cualquier cosa yo las cuido─ guiñaba el ojo a Emily, Steven. Emily sólo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bonne estaba con sus audífonos y Mire iba distraída viendo los alrededores.

─ Que lindo es, ¿no crees Bonne?─ balbuceada Mireya.

─ Yeah, yeah─ contestaba Bonne con ritmo y Mireya no comprendía, pero aun así proseguía.

─ Pero es inútil, alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí─ agregaba con un tono de tristeza.

─ Never in your life─ contestaba Bonne con ritmo de nuevo y Mire se entristecía más y agachaba los hombros, Bonne se percató de eso y se retiraba sus auriculares.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Mire?─ curioseaba.

─ Nada─ concluía triste aún.

─ No te quiero asustar Mire, pero un chico te está mirando por allá─ agregaba Emily y le señalaba a un grupo.

─ Ese tonto─ respondía─ Es mi hermano, no hagas caso─ le respondía la chica─ Su nombre es Marcos.

─ ¿Alguien te está molestando?─ le preguntaba Ian a Mire.

─ Noo… nadie─ respondía la chica ruborizada y Bonne simplemente observaba y una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

_**Cabaña chicos Serpientes***_

David llegó dónde estaba Dars esperando impaciente.

─ Ya era hora─ comenzaba─ Ahora ayúdame.

─ Por…─ le hacía burla David mientras notaba el enojo de la chica.

─ ¿Porque ya quiero largarme de aquí?─ preguntaba y el chico reía.

─ Eres caso perdido─ alegaba─ Me refería a por favor.

─ Si, sí, por lo que sea─ se enojaba aún más Dars─ ¡Ayúdame!

─ Pero me voy a ensuciar─ la imitaba y la chica se enfurecía.

─ ¡Si perdemos va a ser tu culpa!─ explotaba.

─ Cierto, apenas recordé que eres sólo una niña consentida─ se molestaba David y le hacía un escalón con su mano─ Apúrate ¿o quién crees que eres? ¿Cenicienta?

─ Soy mucho mejor que esa─ y Dars se subía lentamente sabiendo que estaba exasperando a David─ Oh ¿soy muy lenta? Perdona─ comentaba con sarcasmo y David la impulsaba hacía la ventana y ella se tropezaba ya dentro de la cabaña.

─ Creo que no─ se reía─ Para mí caíste muy rápido─ reía más fuerte aún y Dars le daba la espalda y le cerraba la ventana en la cara, inmediatamente se puso a buscar la ropa y David se alejó un poco, enojado por el berrinche que había hecho la chica.

─Es un tonto─ murmuraba Dars mientras veía las maletas a su alrededor.

─ Asco asco asco─ repetía y abría una maleta y observaba la ropa… ¡no puedo hacer esto!─ y alguien tocaba la ventana, era Nikky apurándola porque estaban teniendo muchos problemas afuera.

_**Afuera de la Cabaña de los chicos Serpientes***_

─ ¡Suéltame!─ gritaba Raquel cuando Riaya la tomaba del brazo.

─ ¿Qué hago con ella?─ preguntaba la pelinegra.

─ Suéltala ya─ le decía Kelly quién estaba siendo perseguida por Kyu y finalmente era alcanzada.

─ Miren lo que encontré─ sonreía Rebecca y mostraba una cuerda, después las chicas fueron amarradas.

─ ¡Vámonos ya!─ mandaba Max a los demás─ Las chicas aún tienen una cita con esa ropa interior─ reía mientras observaba a Phyra.

─ Lo que sea─ decía la chica de cabello violeta y se dirigieron a la cabaña de los chicos Pirañas.

─ Malditas Serpientes─ luchaba Kelly para zafarse pero era inútil.

─ ¡Ayuda!─ gritaba Raquel pero nadie venía.

─ Pero que útiles son nuestros compañeros─ agregaba Kelly molesta.

_**Cabaña de los Chicos Pirañas***_

─ Tienes que ser rápida ¿oíste?─ advertía Max a Rebecca y la chica ni atención le prestaba.

─ Debemos mantener a los que custodien ahí sometidos─ decía Phyra.

─ Entonces ¡vamos!─ agregaba Kyu impaciente.

Ahí se encontraban a unos metros Bonne y Mireya, pero no los alcanzaban a notar ya que iban en otra dirección.

─ No hay moros en la costa ¡rápido!─ apresuraba Jess a la rubia y esta se movía algo rápido e ingresó a la cabaña que estaba entrecerrada y comenzó a hurgar en las maletas sin ningún tipo de asco o siquiera vergüenza, así logró sacar toda la ropa interior de las maletas de cada uno de los chicos sin mayor problema.

─ Listo─ salía con la ropa en la mano.

─ ¡Ahora vayamos al bote y dejemos la ropa allí!─ lideraba Max.

Y los chicos se dirigieron al centro de las cabañas, dónde se hallaban los botes contenedores.

_**Cabaña de las Chicas Serpientes***_

Mireya, Bonne, Emily, Yashio, Ian, Alex y Steven habían llegado a la cabaña dónde no había nadie custodiando.

─ Pan comido─ sonreía Yashio y se acercaba a la cabaña despreocupado─ Demonios, está cerrada─ maldecía mientras forcejeaba con la puerta.

─ ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ─ preguntaba Emily preocupada.

─ Lo dices como si no estuvieras a cargo del maravilloso Yashio─ se jactaba y se envolvía la mano en una chamarra y se hacía a un costado, luego dio un fuerte golpe y rompió la ventana.

─ Bueno creo que entraré─ sonreía Steve.

─ Yo rompí la ventana, yo entro─ Yashio mostraba su puño e importándole poco entraba y abría cada una de las maletas de las chicas con una inmensa sonrisa y sacaba la ropa interior. En menos de un minuto salió con toda la ropa en la mano.

─ Ahora vámonos, deben dejar esa ropa en los botes─ decía Bonne y los chicos corrían hacía estos.

_**Cabaña de las Chicas Pirañas***_

Kurt, Thiago, Oliver, Marcos, Miri, Vanessa y Paula estaban escondidos en los arbustos cerca de la cabaña.

─ Ya estamos aquí─ comandaba Oliver feliz─ A la cuenta de tres corremos a derribar la puerta.

─ ¿Y nosotras que hacemos?─ preguntaba Miri.

─ A ver─ decía Vanessa─ Nosotras salimos primero y las distraemos─ después les hacemos una seña y ya la derriban.

Entonces las chicas salieron gritando pero no había nadie vigilando. Y Miri les hacía la seña.

─ Vamos─ decía Thiago y los chicos se encarreraban y al chocar la puerta fueron a dar hasta las literas, ya que esta ni siquiera estaba bien cerrada. Las chicas no podían parar de reírse y los chicos sólo se molestaban, pero se dedicaron a buscar en las maletas de las chicas ropa, no paraban de sonreír y ahora eran las chicas las que rodaban los ojos.

─ No toquen esa maleta─ advertía Marcos mientras señalaba una maleta roja.

─ ¿Por qué viejo?─ preguntaba Oliver─ Es cómo entrar a una tienda de todo lo que puedas comer y sólo probar un poco ¿Cómo no aprovechar esta oportunidad?

─ Es la maleta de mi hermana─ le contestaba furioso.

─ Ahhh ya veo, bueno, está bien, ya hay que irnos─ respondía Oliver y le hacía una seña a Thiago. Mientras Kurt y Marcos salían, Thiago y Oliver rápidamente sacaban la ropa de la maleta de Mireya. Después salían chocando los puños.

─ Deben dejarlo en los botes─ indicaba Paula.

─ Créeme que no tendría problema conservando esto─ sonreía Oliver observando la ropa. Y Paula entrecerraba los ojos disgustada por el comentario.

─ Que bien por ti, pero si no lo dejas, perdemos─ lo desafiaba Vanessa y se dirigían a los botes.

_**Cabaña de los Chicos Serpientes***_

─ Sí que tengo unas ideas excelentes─ sonreía Dars y juntada toda la ropa con una funda de almohada en forma de guante y lo colocaba en una sábana a forma de saco. Finalmente terminaba y pretendía salir por la ventana─ Ahura Mazda… olvidé que estaba altísimo─ se quejaba ─Pero que ni crea ese tonto de David que le voy a dar el gusto de ayudarme─ terminaba y dejaba caer el saco primero y después bajaba y caía de sentón.

─ ¿Hay alguien ahí?─ susurraba y no se acercaba nadie─ Ahhh, lo tendré que hacer sola─ se quejaba y caminaba en dirección a las cabañas y se encontraba con Raquel y Kelly amarradas.

─ AAAAAAAAAAA─ gritaba Raquel─ Pidiendo ayuda y esto fue lo que conseguimos─ se enfurecía.

─ Por mi te dejo ahí la competencia entera─ se burlaba Dars. Y en eso llegaban Max, Phyra, Riaya Jess y Cameron los demás estaban algo rezagados, después de haber depositado toda la ropa en el bote correspondiente.

─ Tenemos más carnada─ se reía Riaya y Dars entraba en pánico.

─ ¡Apúrense!─ gritaba Max a sus compañeros de equipo que seguían atrás.

─ ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!─ soltaba tremendo grito Dars, el cuál fue escuchado por David y fue al lugar proveniente.

─ ¡Loca!─ se tapaba Riaya los oídos─ ¡Alguien que le cierre la boca! Y Riaya le daba un empujón a Cameron este corría hacía ella pero en eso tropezó sobre Dars por accidente, quedando muy juntos y ambos abrían los ojos de la impresión.

─ Lo siento, no quería─ Cameron se disculpaba y en eso llegaba David y enojado corría hacía ellos y tomaba a Cameron por la espalda y lo lanzaba, y después ayudaba a Dars a levantarse.

─ Vámonos de aquí─ le decía David en voz baja mientras los chicos de la Serpientes se les acercaban, Y ambos se alejaban, mientras tanto Nikky logró ir por ayuda con Francisco y Joseph.

─ Las chicas están atadas ahí─ y señalaba la cabaña.

─ Vamos a ayudarlas─ dijo Joseph y se acercaba sigilosamente con Francisco y veían a Kelly y Raquel amarradas. Joseph sacó su navaja y cortó las cuerdas.

─ Hasta que al fin se les ocurre ayudarnos─ agregaba molesta Kelly.

─ Lo siento es que no las veíamos─ la ayudaba a levantarse Joseph─ Enserio, discúlpame─ decía mientras la veía a los ojos.

─ No hay problema─ respondía la chica con un tono serio y desviaba la mirada mientras sonreía sólo un poco.

─ Sigo aquí─ agregaba Raquel atada.

─ Oh, ya te ayudo─ respondía Francisco mientras la ayudaba.

─ Debemos ir a ayudar a la niña consentida esa─ comentaba Raquel molesta.

Y los chicos se dirigieron a buscar a Dars. Se encontraron con Bonne, Yashio, Emily, Ian, Alex, Mireya y Steven en el camino.

─ Ya dejamos la ropa─ comentaba Alex feliz─ ¿qué tal les fue a ustedes? ─ preguntaba.

─ Ohhh ya sabes, mal, Darice tiene la ropa y nos emboscaron─ contestaba molesta Raquel. Y el equipo se iba a buscarla.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Sí que me dolió ese golpe─ comentaba Cameron mientras tomaba su brazo.

─ Pues te lo mereces para que se te quite andar de ensimoso con la chica persa esa─ respondía Jess molesta.

─ Yo no quería, Riaya me empujó─ se justificaba el muchacho.

─ Claaaaro, cómo a los hombres se les da tanto eso de ser sinceros─ bufaba la chica de ojos celestes.

─ No te enojes conmigo por favor─ se preocupaba Cam y Jess suavizaba un poco su expresión.

─ ¿Estás bien lindo? ─se entrometía Rebecca e inmediatamente Jess endurecía su expresión de nuevo.

─ No, me caí sobre mi brazo y me duele─ respondía inocentemente Cam.

─ Oh, descuida, todo va a estar bien─ le decía la rubia y le besaba la mejilla─ Para que se te pase el dolor y le guiñaba el ojo. Jess impotente cerraba los puños y se ponía roja de furia y después se alejaba.

_**Confesionario. **_

─ Es tan fácil hacer enojar a esa tonta de Jess─ se burlaba Rebecca mientras se pintaba los labios.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

─ Hay que encontrar a esos chicos─ decía Max─ La chica tiene la ropa de su equipo, si logramos detenerla, ganaremos─ pensaba contento.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Hacia dónde nos vamos? ─ preguntaba Dars perdida.<p>

─ Oh deja saco mi brújula y te digo… obviamente yo tampoco tengo idea─ respondía el chico molesto.

─ Que humores─ le decía Dars.

─ Si bueno, supongo que también estarías molesta si estuvieras junto a una persona que has tenido que ayudar todo el día, sin mencionar que se queja de todo─ terminaba y Dars se adelantaba muy enojada. Y encontraba los botes pero a mitad de camino estaban las Serpientes y las Pirañas en la otra mitad.

─ ¡Solo quedan diez minutos campistas! ¡Apúrense! ─ Blaineley vociferaba por los altoparlantes.

─ Debo… arriesgarme─ decía con voz baja Dars y rápidamente corría hacía su bote.

─ ¡Ahí está!─ decían las Serpientes y las Pirañas al mismo tiempo y todos corrían en dirección a Darice, la cual estaba a punto de ser tacleada por Max, pero David rápidamente se ponía en medio de eso, pero del otro lado se aproximaba Bonne y lograba tirarla, y Dars rápidamente le pasaba el saco a Nikky quien se alejaba, pero Steve la frenaba.

─ Dame ese saco lindura─ le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la acorralaba, Nikky sólo se hacía para atrás─ Vamos─ la presionaba y acercaba su rostro al de ella. Alex escucho y vió eso y corrió en dirección a Nikky.

─ Toma esto lindura─ y le hizo burla y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Steve quien se cayó al instante.

─ Muchas gracias─ decía Nikky mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

─ No hay de qué bonita─ respondía el chico mirándola igualmente─ Ahora vete. Y Nikky de pronto reaccionó y se encaminaba al bote, pero Riaya la empujó y Raquel logró tomar el saco con la ropa.

─ ¡Aquí estoy! ─ gritaba Kelly junto al bote y Yashio se dirigía hacia ella, pero Joseph la estaba cuidando, así que la pelinegra pudo depositar la ropa en el bote.

─ ¡Siiii! ─ festejaban las Pirañas y al momento llegaban Oliver, Thiago, Marcos, Paula, Miri y Vanessa con considerablemente más ropa que la que habían logrado depositar las Pirañas.

─ ¡Deténganlos!─ gritaba Francisco y se desataba la pelea de nuevo, Oliver llevaba toda la ropa en la mano, y estaba intentando ser tacleado por Joseph, pero Kurt impidió esto, Mireya de igual modo se quiso lanzar pero Vanessa la frenó poniéndole el pie y esta caía estrepitosamente.

─ ¡Un minuto! ─ decía McLean divertido y Blaineley lo miraba terrible por haberle quitado sus líneas.

Oliver estaba a punto de llegar, Thiago estaba cubriéndolo por si alguien se acercaba, pero en eso Yashio empujó a Miroslava quién terminó empujando a Oliver y este se caía perdiendo el equilibrio.

─ ¡Se terminó su tiempo! ─ decía Blaineley quien entraba en escena junto con Chris─ Pirañas ¡son los ganadores! Y el equipo festejaba alegremente.

─ Serpientes, nos vemos en la fogata─ comentaba McLean feliz.

─ Si por vernos te refieres a que yo iré sola está bien─ sonreía Blaineley al anfitrión que molesto se retiraba─ Y por cierto, si quieren recuperar su ropa será mejor que busquen en los botes lo que les pertenece─ continuaba y de inmediato los campistas corrían y recuperaban sus pertenencias.

**Fogata~**

─ Perdieron por no haber escuchado, yo siempre tan perfecta y buena dándoles recomendaciones─ decía Blaineley arrogantemente─ Incluso fui tan amable como para pedir que dividieran sus closets en dos para ahorrarles tiempo… merezco el premio Nobel de la Paz por eso─ continuaba.

─ Da los malvaviscos de una vez Mildred─ le hacía burla Jess y la nombrada se enfurecía.

─ Aghh malvaviscos para Phyra, Max, Jess, Cameron─ y estos recibían sus malvaviscos felices─ Thiago, Kurt, Teo y Marcos─ y los chicos se comían su malvavisco─ Vanessa, Rebecca y Riaya─ y Rebecca tiraba su malvavisco a un lado y todos la miraban raramente.

─ Tiene muchísimas calorias─ decía sin importancia.

─ Ejem─ se aclaraba Blaineley la garganta sin querer que le quiten su protagonismo─ Kyu─ y el chico aliviado recibía su malvavisco.

─ Paula─ y la muchachita sonreía.

─ Que bueno que te quedaste─ le decía Kyu y ella se sonrojaba.

─ Sólo quedan dos, Miri y Oliver… el último malvavisco es para ¡Oliver!, Miri, estás fuera.

─ Amiga─ corría Paula a abrazarla─ Te voy a extrañar mucho.

─ Y yo a ti, mucha suerte con tu chico extranjero─ le guiñaba el ojo y Paula sonreía. Mientras el resto del equipo la despedía y ella se alejaba en el bote de los perdedores. De repente la transmisión se redirigía hacía el cuarto cámaras.

─ ¿Quieren ver más insultos? ¿Enemistades? ¿Gritos? ¿Odios? ¿Amoríos? Y por supuesto al mejor anfitrión de todo el Universo que soy yo y no esa rubia ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Total Drama Resistance!─ terminaba Chris con una sonrisa satisfecha.

─ ¡MCLEAN ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!─ gritaba Blaineley y a Chris inmediatamente se le borraba su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin lo terminé jaja! Enserio, espero no haberlos confundido tanto con el cap porque además de largo lo hice muy confuso. Perdonen la tardanza, pero cómo entré al Colegio no tengo tiempo ya casi de nada por las tareas tontas D:, pero les prometo que me voy a esforzar por actualizar cada semana, pero igual espero me comprendan si no se puede, porque lamentablemente, el Colegio es primero ¬¬, ya los dejo de aburrir con mis tonterías y voy a lo que importa, el cap jaja, lamento muchísimo haber eliminado a Miri :c, pero algún día todo el mundo debe partir, la eliminación créanme que es lo que más me cuesta siempre, pero exceptuando eso ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Yo siento que fue el capítulo de las enemistades jaja, ¿Y el desafío? A algunos les conté que me inspiré en un epi de Bob Esponja, es cuando Bob 'rompe sus pantalones', al principio sólo iba a ser una búsqueda de objetos pero dije ¿por qué no? xD y esto salió jejeje. ¿Alguna parejita que piensen que vaya a haber? Soy mala hasta puse celos :F, bueno un poco , a ver si lo notaron xD, jajaj muchas preguntas por hoy xD, ¡Muchas gracias por sus geniales reviews que me inspiran y hacen que me den más ganas de continuar nwn! Los leo siempre, ya saben que cualquier cosa me pueden decir por reviews ^^,<strong>** espero gustosa sus opiniones, recomendaciones, lo que sea n.n y si aún sienten que su OC aún no tiene tanta participación, descuiden, que su momento llegará, porque aún son muchísimos jaja. Los dejo de hartar o haré esto más largo que el cap xDD. Nos vemos ****^w^**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Los Quiero!**

_LilyGxT*_


	5. Avatar

Pequeños atisbos de luz se asomaban por las ventanas de las cabañas. Al fin había amanecido.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntaba con un bostezo Emily─ ¿Nos dejaron dormir?

─ Eso parece─ le respondía Bonne mientras se estiraba e inmediatamente comenzaba a manejar su mp3.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera.

─ Eso no puede ser bueno─ comentaba Vanessa saliendo de su cabaña.

─ Bienvenidos campistas a su nuevo desafío─ Chris comentaba con una sonrisa─ Cómo pueden ver no hay ninguna rubia artificial a mi lado, lamento mucho informarles que Blaineley se emm… enfermó… supongo─ terminaba satisfecho.

─ De todos modos no me importaba─ Riaya respondía indiferente.

─ Bueno, hoy el desafío es…

─ ¡MCLEAN! ¿Creías que encerrándome en el cuarto de cámaras ibas a poder quitarme MI protagonismo?─ iracunda irrumpía Blaineley con el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje corrido, y su vestido arrugado─ Y ustedes─ señalaba a los campistas─ ¡Váyanse a cambiar o algo que se ven terribles!

─ Creo alguien necesita un espejo por aquí─ Oliver reía junto con Thiago por el deplorable estado de la rubia, el cual hasta el momento parecía desconocer, y todos se fueron a cambiar.

─ Bola de tarados─ murmuraba Blaineley a los campistas─ Bien ¡Vuelvan ya!

─ Esta vez sí voy a estar atenta a todo lo que diga Blaineley─ decía Kelly con perspicacia.

─ ¿Acaso te importa lo que diga?─ indagaba Dars extrañada.

─ Nos soltará alguna pista como la vez pasada─ le respondía.

Esta vez ningún campista se quejaba y parecían tener su concentración en cada una de las palabras que decía Blaineley.

─ Bien ¿el desafío es…?─ rompía el silencio Raquel harta.

─ Desafíos para ser exacta, hoy tendrán los desafíos de los elementos, el primero, fuego, a cada equipo se le va a dar una antorcha, se apaga, pierden, deben estar en la pista de salida y conseguir llegar hasta las estaciones, hay una para cada equipo, dónde van a colocar su antorcha en la forma más perfecta que existe.

─ ¿Cómo? Eso no tiene sentido ¿y mi pista?─ se quejaba Oliver.

─ Que tu espejo te dé tu pista─ remataba Blaineley con soberbia y el chico sólo se limitaba a rodar los ojos─ ¿Hablo francés o qué? ¡Muévanse!

Todos los chicos se dirigieron a la línea de salida, había dos caminos, uno para las Serpientes y otro para las Pirañas, cada camino tenía el banderín de su equipo marcándolo y una pequeña base dónde la antorcha estaba clavada.

─ ¿Listos? ¡Corran!─ Chris aprovechaba el momento en el que Blaineley fue a que la arreglaran─ Y recuerden que los otros elementos pueden jugarles en contra.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

David había tomado la antorcha, pero esta era muy pesada y los demás del equipo corrían junto a él.

─ ¡Debemos apurarnos! ¡Más rápido!─ Dars los apresuraba.

─ A ver por si no te has dado cuenta, si va más rápido con el viento se va apagar─ Raquel la contrariaba. Y Dars se molestaba enormemente.

─ Tienes razón por eso debemos quedarnos quietos ¿no? Y que el otro equipo nos gane, que buenas son tus estrategias querida─ contraatacaba Dars. Y Raquel sentía la sangre hervirle.

─ ¿Tienen tres años? Ya vamos─ Bonne cortaba la discusión.

─ ¿Y tú eres quién para meterte conmigo?─ Raquel la ignoraba y seguía discutiendo con Dars, pero Bonne creyó que era a ella a quién se refería.

─ Creo que soy mejor que tú porque no tengo la necesidad de estar peleándome con alguien más─ Bonne se metía, ofendida.

─ ¿A ti te estoy hablando? No verdad, entonces no te metas─ Raquel ahora peleaba con Bonne, porque igual se ofendió por el comentario de la pelinegra.

─ A mí nadie me habla así ¿Comprendiste?─ Bonne le decía visiblemente enojada y por primera vez dejando su lado pacífico.

─ Okey… chicas, vamos, esto es un mal entendido ¿no? Porque no lo dejan a un lado y seguimos con esto─ Francisco las separaba porque estaban a poco de golpearse y además todo el equipo se había quedado estático─ A ver ven─ Francisco jalaba a Raquel y la llevaba con él.

─ Déjala es una pesada─ Dars tomaba a Bonne─ Por eso la detesto.

─ Tranquila, ya la dejo, pero si se vuelve a meter conmigo no me voy a contener─ Bonne se relajaba un poco─ Siempre pensé que eras muy presumida, pero eres buena onda─ continuaba la chica mientras desenredaba sus audífonos─ y Dars se ofendía un poco por el comentario─ ¿Quieres?─ Bonne le ofrecía un audífono y Dars aceptaba.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Yo me llevaré la antorcha─ Thiago la tomaba y a pesar de ser pesada, él podía cargarla con cierta facilidad.

─ ¡Vamos!─ Max como era su costumbre, quería tomar el liderazgo del equipo. Los chicos corrían alrededor de Thiago.

─ Qué juego más estúpido─ Oliver observaba a sus lados y corría aburrido porque no podía platicar con su amigo.

─ ¡Esperen!─ Rebecca iba visiblemente atrás─ ¿Creen que estos tacones fueron hechos para correr? ¡Deben esperarme!

─ Primera vez que me alegro por unos tacones─ Jess sarcástica se dirigía a Rebecca.

─ ¡Pero que graciosa eres Pulgarcita! Yo en tu lugar me iría consiguiendo unos tacones para al menos medir un poco ¿no crees?─ la rubia le contestaba y Jess corría hacía ella pero alguien la sostuvo de la cintura.

─ Tranquila, además tú te ves linda sin tacones─ Cameron le decía a la chica de ojos celestes con una sonrisa y ella fruncía el ceño.

─ Tu ni siquiera me hables─ Jess se soltaba bruscamente y regresaba a la par del grupo.

─ ¿Pero que hice?─ Cameron confundido se tocaba la nuca.

─ Ya vámonos que perdemos mucho tiempo en peleas tontas─ Max vociferaba fuertemente.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Nada más efectivo para quitar el aburrimiento que peleas por todos lados─ Oliver feliz se refería a su equipo.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

Las Serpientes iban ganando la carrera por algunos metros pero de pronto unas ventiscas terribles se hacían presentes.

─ ¡No puede ser!─ Vanessa se quejaba─ ¡Ahora vamos a perder por ese viento!

─ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan pesimista?─ Oliver le preguntaba con un tono burlón y la chica se molestaba.

─ ¿Y tú porque siempre eres tan idiota?─ Riaya se metía y el chico boquiabierto se quedó sin palabras.

─ Viejo, te callaron─ Kurt se dirigía a Oliver intentando contener la risa.

─ Oye muchas gracias─ Vanessa le comentaba feliz a Riaya.

─ No hay de qué, ya sabes, tu hiciste que me quedara aquí, yo te devuelvo el favor─ y las chicas juntas corrían platicando.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Oigan, el viento va a apagar esta cosa─ David le comunicaba a su equipo preocupado.

─ Yo sé que debemos de hacer─ Kelly estaba a punto de indicar algo, pero Joseph se le adelantó.

─ A ver─ Joseph alzaba su dedo índice─ El viento viene del Oeste, así que gírate a la izquierda y el viento no apagará la antorcha y David siguió las instrucciones de este. Mientras que Kelly estaba disgustada porque le quitaran su explicación. La meta se veía un poco más cerca.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Ten cuidado─ Vanessa le advertía a Thiago─ El viento está muy fuerte.

─ A ver─ Phyra lideraba─ Debemos ponernos alrededor de Thiago, así si viene un viento fuerte, el fuego no se va a apagar.

─ Buena idea─ Paula apoyaba a Phyra.

─ ¡Yo tengo una mejor idea!─ Max agregaba queriendo que a él le hicieran caso.

─ Yo tengo una mejor idea que tú, ¿qué tal si te callas?─ Riaya interrumpía y varios reían, mientras que el chico solamente la miraba de un mal modo.

─ Si bueno, movámonos va─ Kyu apresuraba el grupo─ Veo la meta─ agregaba feliz.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Primero Phyra quitándome mi liderazgo, y esta chica nueva Riaya que me insulta, detesto este equipo─ Max decía con el ceño fruncido.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

Las Serpientes seguían en la delantera, pero muy cerca las Pirañas se aproximaban. En la meta había dos máquinas, una para cada equipo, estas tenían una especie de teclado, en cada letra había un hueco donde cabía perfectamente la base de la antorcha.

─ Bien ¿Qué demonios es esto?─ Marcos extrañado observaba la máquina que le correspondía a su equipo.

─ ¡No tengo idea! ¡No tiene sentido!─ respondía Paula mientras intentaba resolver que era lo que tenían que hacer.

─ Chicos… apresúrense─ Kyu agregaba mientras observaba que las Pirañas estaban cada vez más cerca.

─ Estamos haciendo lo que podemos─ indicaba Teo confundido.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Llegamos, ¿pero qué hacemos ahora?─ Alex se mostraba completamente confundido ante la máquina.

─ We should kill her─ Bonne cantaba y todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo raro, ella lo notó y pausaba su canción─ Ah, ¿con la máquina? No tengo idea─ terminaba con una risilla.

─ Recordemos lo que dijo Blaineley─ proponía inteligentemente Francisco.

─ Sólo dice idioteces─ respondía Yashio y Steve reía junto con el mientras los demás lo miraban mal.

─ Esto es serio─ agregaba Ian y Yashio soltaba una carcajada burlona.

─ Uyyy si, súper serio─ Yashio continuaba burlándose.

─ Cuando te rompa la cara en dos vas a decidir qué tan serio es─ el chico le hacía frente y Mireya se ponía en medio.

─ Ya tranquilos─ intentaba poner paz preocupada.

─ Su noviecita lo defiende, pero que adorable─ Yashio se reía aún más e Ian intentó lánzale un puñetazo, pero Alex lo sujetó y Yashio se dio la vuelta sin importancia.

─ Luego de sus peleas tan maduras─ Kelly rodaba los ojos─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Blaineley?

─ Que colocáramos de la forma más perfecta esta porquería─ David respondía─ Qué por cierto, pesa, así que apúrense. Y Kelly se quedaba pensativa intentando resolver lo que había querido decir Blaineley.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¿Cuál es la forma más perfecta que existe?─ se cuestionaba Max recordando las palabras de la anfitriona.

─ ¿Y eso como para qué?─ preguntaba Kurt.

─ Eso fue lo que dijo Blaineley ¿Qué no escucharon?

─ ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! Aquí no hay formas, sólo letras─ Paula intervenía.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Extraño a Miri, con ella podía hablar, el resto del equipo sólo está concentrado en ellos y en peleas tontas─ decía Paula mirando directamente a la cámara.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

─ Resuelvan eso pronto que el fuego ya se está consumiendo─ indicaba Thiago, porque solamente quedaba una pequeña mecha.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ La forma más perfecta, esto no tiene sentido─ Kelly continuaba con su esfuerzo por descifrar lo que había querido decir Blaineley.

─ La forma más perfecta soy yo, claro está─ decía Yashio arrogantemente.

─ Narcisista─ murmuraba por lo bajo Kelly─ Esperen… ¡eso es! ¡Narcisismo!

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntaba Emily sin comprender una palabra.

─ A ver, Blaineley es una narcisista de primera, y "la forma más perfecta" debe ser la letra B ¡Coloca la antorcha ahí! ¡Rápido! ─ le indicaba a David al ver que se consumía el fuego, y el hacía caso, y del interior de la máquina salían unos fuegos artificiales, los cuales tenían la cara de Blaineley.

─ Típico─ rodaba los ojos Raquel.

─ ¡Obviamente la perfección soy yo! ¡Era demasiado obvio!─ Blaineley decía satisfecha─ Los ganadores son las Pirañas.

─ ¡Genial!─ David festejaba con el resto de su equipo.

─ Bueno, vamos con su segundo desafío─ vociferaba Blaineley─ Su elemento es aire─ continuaba mientras se dirigían a un campo dónde había dos cabañas, cada una con su banderín respectivo, y pilas de madera a un lado, y también había un dispositivo junto a cada cabaña, parecía una bomba para inflar globos gigante, sólo que la punta se encontraba direccionada a la cabaña del contrincante.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haremos con esto?─ preguntaba Phyra.

─ Jamás dejan hablar─ Blaineley rodaba los ojos─ A ver, con esa bomba de aire pueden generar un tornado, lo que causa que la otra cabaña se destruya, el primero en destruir la cabaña del otro gana.

─ Si claro ¿y cómo alcanzamos la bomba? Está altísimo y no tenemos escaleras─ Mireya alegaba.

─ Creo que aún no les queda clara la parte de DESAFÍO, no importa, bueno, al menos no a mí, nos vemos campistas, ah casi lo olvido, solamente es válido si la cabaña la derriban con el tornado, si no, quedan descalificados─ terminaba y se retiraba la anfitriona.

Para empeorar la situación, era justo mediodía, el sol brillaba demasiado y eso provocaba que hiciera un calor terrible.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Bien ¿cómo alcanzamos la bomba?─ preguntaba Teo.

─ Qué Jess la alcance, con eso que es taaan alta─ Rebecca le hacía burla a la chica, la cual ya no resistió y la empujó, y fue a caer encima de la pila de madera.

─ ¡Eso es! Debemos construir una escalera─ Kyu proponía y todos parecían estar de acuerdo, así que comenzaron a apilar la madera.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Hay que hacer lo mismo que ellos─ decía Francisco y los chicos se ponían a apilar los pedazos de madera.

─ Pero ya nos llevan bastante delantera─ Dars agregaba y los demás la veían con molestia.

─ Si claro y nos tomaran más si no dejas de quejarte, vamos ¡ayuda!─ Raquel la contrariaba.

─ Ahhh que molesta eres─ Dars la observaba de manera horrible y se alejaba un poco─ Para colmo hay un sol inaguantable─ y la chica miraba hacía el otro equipo pero algo la deslumbraba de repente─ ¡Reflejo estúpido! Y de pronto se le ocurría una idea.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Estaban construyendo la escalera, pero no les estaba quedando muy firme.

─ A ver, alguien que intente subirse ¡rápido!─ Max mandaba─ Alguien ligero de preferencia, porque esta cosa no va a resistir.

─ Que vaya ella─ Riaya proponía a Paula, que era la más esbelta de todas las chicas, y a pesar de que Paula no estaba muy contenta con la idea, se subió, mientras un chico la observaba con preocupación. Logró llegar hasta una base circular muy delgada, dónde solamente se pudo agarrar porque la escalera se derrumbó en ese momento.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Kyu le preguntaba a la chica con algo de temor.

─ S…si, lo estoy, pero no puedo jalarlo, es muy pesado, necesito que alguien me ayude─ decía con miedo en su voz mientras que con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba a esa base.

─ ¡Construyamos la escalera otra vez!─ Phyra le decía a su equipo y rápidamente se apresuraban a armarla de nuevo.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Los chicos llevaban la mitad de la escalera cuando Dars llegaba a proponerles su idea.

─ ¿Ya vieron ese reflejo por ahí? Blaineley dejó su espejo tirado, con eso podemos distraer a los del otro equipo y ganar ventaja─ explicaba orgullosa.

─ Si, claro vayamos por él y perdamos tiempo valioso─ Ian se mostraba reacio ante la idea.

─ A mí me parece buena idea─ apoyaba Kelly─ Por si no se han dado cuenta no es que vayamos muy avanzados ¿o sí? ─ Y mientras terminaba de hablar Yashio mostraba una cara de malicia.

─ Yo voy por él─ se ofrecía Yashio.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Los chicos habían construido la escalera de nuevo, sólo que a pesar de sus intentos, la escalera seguía siendo débil.

─ ¿Sigues bien Paula?─ preguntaba Vanessa haciendo sombra con la palma de su mano para poder ver a la chica─ Y aparte este sol estúpido que no ayuda.

─ A ver, otra vez que se suba alguien ligero─ Max mandaba.

─ Que vaya ella─ señalaba Rebecca a Riaya.

─ Está bien─ la chica no mostraba disgusto alguno por la actividad, incluso parecía agradarle, cómo si tuviera un gusto por lo extremo, y justo cuando llegó a la base, la escalera se volvió a derrumbar, pero logró quedarse bien aferrada y cerca de la muy asustada Paula.

─ ¡Maldita escalera!─ Thiago se desesperaba y pateaba la madera.

─ Deja eso─ Phyra lo detenía─ A construirla… de nuevo─ y todo el mundo lo intentaba, pero ya hartos.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

La escalera de ellos era un poco más firme.

─ Bien ¿quién se sube?─ preguntaba Francisco─ Deben ser chicas ligeras.

─ Que vayan Nikky, Mireya… y Raquel─ Dars se adelantaba y proponía a las chicas, sobre todo con molestia al pronunciar el nombre de la última.

─ Pero… tengo miedo─ Mireya se mostraba insegura.

─ Tranquila, yo te sostengo─ Ian le ofrecía y ella ruborizada aceptaba.

Las tres chicas lograron subir, pero aún hacía falta peso porque no podían jalar la bomba, ya que era muy pesada, en eso, Yashio llegó con el espejo y comenzó a hacer reflejos con el… pero no precisamente con la intención de que se distrajera el equipo contrario.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Listo─ los chicos al fin con la ayuda de algunas piedras pudieron cimentar su escalera, Marcos era el próximo en subirse, pero de repente le sucedía algo a las pilas de madera.

─ ¡FUEGO!─ Phyra gritaba mientras en cuestión de segundos la madera comenzó a arder y justo arriba se encontraban sus compañeras.

─ ¡Debemos ayudarlas!─ Teo preocupado veía la manera de poder auxiliarlas, pero debían saltar rápido, o las llamas las alcanzarían.

Las chicas poco a poco se movían hacía los lados, con sus manos, cargando todo su peso, pero no iban a aguantar mucho.

─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Se me resbalan las manos! ─ Paula gritaba desesperada.

─ ¡Lánzate!─ Jess la alentaba y la chica temerosa se soltó con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos estaba en brazos de un chico.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntaba Kyu con preocupación.

─ Si, estoy bien gracias─ Paula avergonzada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo le agradecía al muchacho el haberla atrapado con una sonrisa dulce.

─ ¡Ayuda! Yo también estoy aquí─ Riaya quedaba sólo con una mano y las llamas se extendían, pronto ya no aguantó y cayó encima de un chico.

─ Oh lo siento─ Riaya se quitaba del chico.

─ No hay problema, aparte eso fue extremo─ Kurt le respondía animado y se levantaba mientras se sobaba su espalda, pero le ofrecía su mano para que ella se levantara─ ¿Tú estás bien? Por cierto mi nombre es Kurt.

─ Si gracias─ la chica reía ante la reacción del chico─ Yo soy Riaya.

─ ¡¿Quién fue el enfermo que hizo eso?─ Vanessa se indignaba mientras observaba cómo un reflejo se dirigía a ellos.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ El otro equipo ya no es problema─ informaba Yashio satisfecho.

─ ¿Cómo que ya no es problema?─ preguntaba Kelly.

─ Velo por ti misma─ respondía este y la chica se asomaba un poco y lograba ver las cenizas de lo que eran las pilas de madera con las que estaban construyendo la escalera.

─ ¡¿Estas enfermo?─ se exaltaba Kelly─ ¡Queríamos distraerlos! ¡No matarlos!

─ Es lo mismo ¿bueno se va a subir alguien o qué?─ preguntaba sin importancia.

─ Yo me subo─ Joseph se ofrecía y con gran velocidad subía la escalera y jalaba la bomba, que junto con la fuerza de las chicas pudo crear el tornado y destruir la cabaña de las Serpientes.

─ ¡Ganadores Pirañas!─ anunciaba Blaineley.

─ ¡No es justo! ¡Casi nos matan!─ Paula mostraba su inconformidad ante el asunto.

─ Nunca dijimos que fuera ilegal…─ Blaineley le restaba importancia y se veía a Yashio jugando con el espejo en la mano, victorioso.

─ Serpientes, les están pateando el trasero─ Chris los burlaba y ellos entrecerraban los ojos.

─ ¿Acaso harán algo bien?─ Max regañaba a su equipo y Phyra le respondía.

─ Claro, dime ¿tú has hecho algo para que ganemos? NO─ le decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y él bufaba.

─ Luego pelean tortolitos─ Blaineley les hacía burla y ambos la miraban terrible, mientras se hacían muecas de asco entre ellos, cómo niños chiquitos─ Ahora, por órdenes de la producción debo de darle algunas líneas a este tonto─ terminaba y señalaba a Chris, y el nombrado se presentaba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

─ ¡Ahora su tercer desafío!─ comentaba Chris─ El mejor, obviamente, porque yo lo presento, el elemento es agua, pero además de intentar prolongarla, deben evitarla a toda costa, tomen─ Chris les lanzaba a cada equipo una toalla amarrada, la de las Pirañas la atrapó Dars y la de las Serpientes la atrapó Riaya.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?─ preguntaba Dars confundida.

─ Ese es su pequeño bebé toalla─ Chris les hacía burla y todos lo miraban raro─ No lo deben de mojar, porque los meteremos a una secadora que nos dirá que cantidad de agua tienen y el equipo que contenga más agua pierde, así de sencillo, solamente el "bebé'' lo pueden cargar Darice y Riaya, si alguien más lo llega a tomar, pierden, ahora síganme─ terminaba y los dirigía a un área algo alejada del campamento.

Era un área bastante amplia, dividida por la mitad, con dos piscinas, una al Norte y otra al Sur, diez pistolas de agua justo en medio, y muchos globos vacíos, así como pequeños hoyos alrededor de todo.

─ Bien, cinco minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo en eso y se maten intentando tomar las pistolas, después serán diez minutos de guerra acuática─ Chris les informaba divertido a los equipos.

Todos corrieron directamente a intentar agarrar las pistolas, mientras Riaya y Dars se iban apartadas de eso, para no mojar la toalla.

─ Son mías, ¡perdedores!─ Yashio rápidamente se acercaba en medio y tomaba dos pistolas, intentaba tomar más, pero rápidamente Marcos llegó y tomó dos.

─ No lo creas, imbécil─ Marcos respondía mientras intentaba tomar otra, pero se le resbalaba y Thiago por atrás lograba tomar otro par.

─ Genial─ festejaba el castaño y en automático llegaba Oliver a tomar otro par, y Steve tomaba las dos que quedaban en el suelo y se dirigían a dónde estaba el resto del equipo.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ ¡Las logramos tomar!─ Thiago hacía una llegada triunfal y tiraba las seis pistolas en el suelo en medio de dónde estaban todos.

─ Bien, lo principal es que debemos evitar que mojen a Riaya─ Phyra contribuía mientras Riaya se encontraba en medio de todo, siendo protegida.

─ Si bueno, después de que este súper protegida la chica súper fuerte, debemos ver cómo los vamos a atacar─ Max le hacía burla a Riaya y ella le respondía soltándole un golpe con la toalla cosa que no le hizo gracia.

─ Cada chico tome una pistola─ Oliver feliz tomaba una pistola, así como Kyu, Kurt, Cameron, Thiago y Max.

─ Viejo, te quedaste sin pistola ¿quieres la mía?─ ofrecía Cameron amigablemente a Teo.

─ No, gracias, aparte no me gusta ser muy violento─ el chico se negaba cordialmente.

─ Cómo aquí son unos machistas ineptos─ Riaya miraba mal a todos los chicos, las chicas tendremos que rellenar estos globos con agua y hacer que Darice se empape completamente─ sugería y las chicas se mostraban conformes.

─ ¿Se van a quedar ahí o qué? ¡Llenen las pistolas tontos!─ Jess los apresuraba y los chicos de mala gana las iban a llenar.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Inútiles, inútiles, inútiles─ Kelly negaba con su cabeza─ ¿No pudieron tomar más?

─ Pues si tanto querías tus pistolas, hubieras ido tu por ellas, primor─ Steve le contestaba de mal modo.

─ Tranquilo─ Joseph le advertía a Steve con una mirada dura, cómo su tono de voz.

─ Debemos cuidar que la princesita no se moje─ Raquel con burla y molestia al mismo tiempo refiriéndose a Dars quien se ponía una mano en la cintura y en la otra cargaba la toalla.

─ Ya saben, sólo tenemos cinco minutos y los gastan peleando como torpes─ Bonne los frenaba y miraba a Raquel de reojo.

─ Pues, al menos copero en algo, no sólo estoy en mi mp3─ Raquel soltaba de pronto y Bonne se enfurecía.

─ Chicas por favor, piensen que si ganamos este desafío no iremos a la fogata─ Mire paraba todo.

─ Háganle caso a Mire─ Ian apoyaba a la chica quién sonreía ante las palabras del este y él le soltaba un guiño el cual tornó las mejillas Mireya rojizas en cuestión de segundos.

─ Yo tomo una pistola─ Alex al instante la tomaba y Yashio y Steve ya tenían una sin pedirle opinión a nadie.

─ Tomaré la que queda─ se precipitaba Joseph.

─ ¡Recuerden que su misión es protegerme de todo!─ Dars exclamaba feliz y su equipo rodaba los ojos.

─ Y también debemos ir ahora a llenar todo, incluidos los globos─ Emily les indicaba y el equipo se apresuraba.

─ Listo campistas ¡la pelea comienza ahora!─ Chris sonaba un silbato y se sentaba junto a una inconforme Blaineley en una especie de silla de salvavidas.

**Pelea acuática.**

─ Vamos─ Max mandaba a los chicos que llevaban las pistolas de agua.

─ Oh si─ Oliver se burlaba del chico y junto con Thiago se ponían de espaldas mientras ponían sus pistolas en el aire dramáticamente.

─ ¡Cuidado!─ Kyu advertía y los chicos de las Pirañas les comenzaban a disparar.

─ ¡Tomen eso!─ Steve le disparaba directamente en la cara a Marcos y este se enfurecía y lo comenzaba a corretear. Los demás chicos se dispararon hasta que el agua de sus pistolas se agotó.

_**Piscina Norte (Serpientes)**_

─ Bien hecho ¿eh?─ Phyra irónicamente le decía a Max, que se encontraba empapado y este rodaba los ojos.

─ Ahora iremos el escuadrón competente─ Vanessa le arrebataba su pistola a Oliver. Así Phyra, Jess, Paula, Rebecca y Teo se llevaban las pistolas dispuestos a atacar a las Pirañas.

_**Piscina Sur (Pirañas)**_

─ Claro, pierdan el tiempo en peleas de niñitos─ Raquel inconforme les decía a los que llevaban las pistolas─ Deben mojar a RIAYA, no a los demás, tontos.

─ Bueno te doy toda libertad que lo intentes tú para que veas que no es así de fácil─ Alex le entregaba su pistola y ella la tomaba conforme.

─ Bien, dejen que el profesional se encargue─ Ian tomaba una y Mireya sonreía.

─ Bueno, yo igual voy─ David le arrebataba la suya a Steve.

─ Y pero por supuesto que voy yo─ Kelly le arrebataba desafiante a Joseph la suya y el chico sonrió del lado mientras enarcaba una ceja.

─ Quédense bien atentos los demás ¿entendido?─ Raquel les avisaba y los demás comenzaban a tomar globos llenos y dejando a Darice atrás para que no se mojara.

─ ¡Ataquen!─ Phyra les ordenaba y con su escuadrón rápidamente corrían intentando llegar a la otra piscina para poder mojar a Darice.

─ No lo crean─ Kelly las desafiaba y le disparaba a Vanessa la cual se molestaba y la mojaba más.

─ ¡Déjala!─ Teo la mojaba e Ian lo mojaba a él.

─ Vete ya─ Kelly le decía a Raquel por lenguaje labial ya que no estaba siendo vista por las Serpientes para que avanzara y lograra llegar a Riaya y mojarla, ella hizo caso y poco a poco se acercaba a la piscina Norte.

_**Piscina Norte (Serpientes)**_

─ ¡Intrusa!─ Max señalaba a Raquel y rápidamente le disparaban globos de agua los cuales la enfurecían y se acercaba a Riaya, la cual comenzó a correr protegiendo la toalla con sus brazos, Raquel que tenía muy buena puntería lograba darle en la espalda y alcanzó un pequeño hueco de separación dónde pudo mojar una esquina de la toalla, al ver esto Riaya se tiró al suelo, para con su cuerpo evitar que se mojara más la toalla.

─ Ahora sí te voy a acabar─ Raquel iba directo a Riaya, pero al intentar dispararle se dio cuenta que se le había terminado el agua─ ¡Demonios!─ maldecía y caía en cuenta que estaba en territorio de las Serpientes, los chicos le lanzaron más globos aún y ella cubriendo sus ojos soltó la pistola y se echó a correr.

─ ¡Perfecto!─ Oliver tomaba las pistola y se dirigía a dónde estaba Darice.

─ Que buena defensa son─ Riaya se levantaba del suelo con la toalla un poco mojada y el ceño fruncido.

─ Tranquila, aquí ya nadie te va a mojar─ Thiago la calmaba y los chicos de repente sentían algo moverse por debajo y escuchaban ruidos, al buscar la fuente del ruido observaron que provenía de un pequeño hoyo que había justo en medio de ellos.

─ Que raro─ Riaya observaba con cautela y de repente un chorro enorme de agua en forma de géiser comenzaba a salir.

─ ¡Cuidado Riaya!─ Kurt la empujaba pero había sido alcanzada por un poco, era tan potente que dejó empapados completamente a Cameron, Max, Teo, Kyu y Thiago.

─ Lo siento─ Kurt levantaba a Riaya─ Si no quitaba de en medio te ibas a empapar.

─ Si entiendo, pero aun así esta toalla se mojó bastante─ comunicaba preocupada.

─ Oh campistas olvidaba decirles lo de los chorros de agua, digamos que este control tiene botones interesantes─ Chris jugaba con el control sonriendo ante la molestia de los campistas─ Por cierto les quedan diez minutos y las Pirañas van ganando, si pierden este desafío Serpientes, pueden dar por seguro que su trasero se encontrará en la fogata esta noche.

─ Estúpido Chris─ Riaya rodaba los ojos y los chicos se colocaban con globos de agua en sus manos frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Las Serpientes estaban avanzando más hacía la piscina Sur.<p>

─ Ayuda por aquí─ Kelly pedía a su equipo cuando ya no podían contener por mucho a los chicos. Joseph y Francisco se acercaban a ayudarlos con globos en sus manos, apuntando directamente a la cara de los chicos de las Serpientes.

─ Era muy fácil ¿no?─ Joseph le decía a Kelly y ella simplemente rodaba los ojos.

─ ¡Maldita sea!─ Jess gritaba cuando un chorro enorme salía justo en medio de la pelea tirando a todos los chicos.

─ ¡Ayúdenos!─ Kelly gritaba de nuevo al ver que todas las Serpientes se habían desconcentrado y habían soltado sus pistolas de agua.

─ ¡Vamos chicas!─ Mireya les decía a Emily, Bonne y Nikky─ Corramos─ decía y al intentar correr se resbalaba terriblemente, tanta agua había dejado resbaloso todo, inmediatamente Yashio y Steve comenzaron a carcajearse de su caída.

─ No les hagas caso─ Emily la levantaba y miraba terriblemente a ese par y a ellos no les importaba y seguían con sus risas, se aproximaron a dónde estaban los chicos.

_**Piscina Norte (Serpientes)**_

─ Les van a quitar todo ─ Marcos observaba de lejos─ Los ayudaré, ustedes cuiden a Riaya─ les decía a Max, Teo, Kyu y Thiago.

─ No me des ordenes─ Max respondía inconforme pero Marcos ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Bonne, Mireya, Emily y Nikky habían llegado hasta la zona e intentaban quitarles sus pistolas de agua.<p>

─ La tengo─ Nikky alardeaba mientras tomaba la pistola que tenía Rebecca.

─ ¡Esta es mía!─ Emily casi tomaba la pistola de Jess pero ella se giraba y la tomaba, empujando un poco a Emily, lo que provocó que se cayera.

─ Una pistola más─ Mireya estaba a poca distancia de tomar la pistola de Vanessa, pero la comenzaron a mojar y ella gritaba.

─ Creo que después de todo no la tienes─ Oliver reía e intentaba levantar a Vanessa, quién rechazó su mano y se levantó sola. El chico de repente sintió un disparo en la espalda, y al voltear era Marcos enfurecido.

─ ¿Qué te sucede viejo?─ Oliver le preguntaba extrañado.

─ Lo siento, me confundí─ mentía Marcos, al parecer el chico no soportaba que se metieran con su hermanita.

─ Déjenla en paz─ Bonne y Emily se ponían a los costados de Mireya y les comenzaban a disparar, ya que les habían robado algunas pistolas. Los desconcentraron e hicieron resbalar y de pronto otro gran chorro de agua del suelo los elevó para después tirarlos.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Ian preocupado se acercaba a Mireya y le tomaba su rosto suavemente.

─ Si lo estoy, muchas gracias por preguntar─ la chica le sonreía y él hacía lo mismo. Marcos sentía que su sangre hervía al observar y tenía ganas de pararse y partirle la cara en dos a Ian.

─ Gracias a mis amigas─ Mireya las abrazaba y Marcos se quedaba perdido en la escena, cómo si algo lo hubiera impresionado.

─ ¡Sólo les quedan cuatro minutos!─ Chris anunciaba entusiasmado.

_**Piscina Sur (Pirañas)**_

─ Vamos a ganar─ Darice feliz daba vueltas de un lado a otro con la toalla─ No le ha caído ni una gota de agua a este bebé o lo que sea y Riaya está de seguro empapada, y lo mejor de todo ¡es que no me ensucié!─ festejaba. De repente los chorros de agua operados por Chris comenzaban a salir muy cerca de ella.

─ Demonios no, ¡y estoy sola! Porque los demás se quedaron en esa pelea tonta─ se preocupaba.

─ Descuida, que no estás sola─ Oliver se acercaba a dónde estaba Darice con su pistola en la mano.

─ ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!─ Dars soltaba un grito increíblemente fuerte, lo que bien pudo provocar cosas buenas… o malas. Los que se encontraban en medio se movieron hacía dónde estaba ella, pero no era precisamente su equipo.

─ Veo que tenemos a esta pirañita atrapada─ Jess le hacía burla, pero igual lo hacía con cierta molestia, recordando los eventos pasados con Dars. Mientras la chica se hacía algunos pasos hacia atrás, pero estaba la piscina.

─ Parece que así es─ Phyra se encontraba a un lado, mientras Paula se colocaba de igual modo. Dars había entrado en pánico, pero se volteó de espaldas y se agachó cuando vió que empezaban a disparar.

─ ¡ESTA HELADA!─ gritaba y cerraba los ojos y de repente sintió que los disparos cesaban, pero sentía algo húmedo en sus brazos, giró un poco su cabeza y observó que David estaba justo detrás de ella.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ le preguntaba extrañada.

─ Oh ya sabes nada… sólo evitando que te mojen para que no perdamos el desafío, supongo─ le decía él sarcástico.

─ Pero estás mojado y frió─ Dars señalaba su mano y el chico la miraba.

─ Claro que si prefieres que te mojen me puedo quitar─ le respondía.

─ No mejor quédate aquí─ y Dars se acercaba un poco más a él y se sentía un poco extraña.

─ Debemos irnos─ sugería David y la levantaba poco a poco─ Sólo debemos aguantar un poco más.

─ ¡Queda un minuto!─ Chris estaba muy entusiasmado observando la escena, y Blaineley se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.

─ ¡No podemos perder!─ Jess no lo creía y entonces le secreteó algo a los chicos quienes dejaron de disparar y ese momento Dars y David lo utilizaban para escabullirse de ahí.

─ ¡AHORA!─ Jess daba la orden y comenzaban a correr hacía ellos y los empujaron fuertemente hacía la piscina. Pronto ambos salían a flote.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡¿Quiénes se creen para lanzarme a esa piscina fría y de poca calidad!}? ─ Dars gritaba sumamente molesta mientras los chicos de las Serpientes se reían y de repente la chica recordaba la toalla─ Oh no… ─ decía mientras sacaba la toalla a flote, empapada.

─ ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ─ Creo que haríamos eso de las secadoras, pero es muy obvio que las Pirañas perdieron─ reía mientras alzaba toalla de Dars, que le salía agua por todas partes.

─ Bien McLean, te di tus líneas, se acabó tu tiempo─ Blaineley lo hacía a un lado y tomaba la conducción del programa─ Su último desafío─ sonreía─ Su elemento es tierra…─ continuaba pero era interrumpida.

─ Primer punto ¿nos vamos a cambiar o qué?─ Kelly decía molesta mientras su ropa escurría─ Y segundo punto, eso no tiene sentido, si ganan esos─ señalaba a las Serpientes con desprecio y ellos la miraban terrible─ Nos van a empatar, ósea que no nos pueden ganar.

─ Primer punto, no me hables así ¿comprendes? Por eso no voy a dejar que se cambien ¿entendido? Por tu culpa querida─ Blaineley observaba a Kelly con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro mientras ambos equipos observaban a Kelly con molestia─ Y segundo punto porque me interrumpen no me dejan explicarles bien todo, este desafío vale dos puntos, síganme─ ordenaba la anfitriona.

Había un gran camino de Tierra, con muchísimas elevaciones, y también depresiones.

─ Bien─ comenzaba a hablar feliz Blaineley─ Tienen que cruzar en quince minutos todo esto, ahora cómo en el desafío pasado, pueden tener algunos problemas igual, gana el equipo que en ese tiempo más integrantes hayan llegado a la meta. Sobra decir que los otros elementos les pueden jugar en contra y blah blah. Listos ¡comiencen!

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ Bueno, debemos estar juntos y apurarnos─ Phyra proponía mientras todos comenzaban a correr junto con ella. Pero era un poco difícil, tantos desafíos los habían cansado mucho. De pronto la tierra comenzaba a temblar, tal cómo un terremoto.

─ ¿Q-qué pasa? ─ Paula se asustaba un poco y se intentaba mantener de pie.

─ No lo sé─ Oliver de igual modo se tambaleaba y de repente todo cesaba.

─ Se me olvidó decirles que en este desafío igual contamos con un control interesante─ Blaineley se burlaba─ Ah y por cierto, no se caigan─ terminaba con un tono de advertencia.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Sí que fueron útiles─ Dars corría junto con su equipo, aún bastante mojada y molesta.

─ Pudiste haber hecho algo mejor que gritar─ Raquel le decía, pero no paraban de correr y de repente se vieron frente a una montaña pequeña.

─ Escalemos rápido─ Kelly sugería pero era muy difícil subir.

─ Descuiden─ Joseph sacaba una cuerda y equipo para escalar─ Siempre vengo preparado para este tipo de situaciones─ terminaba con una sonrisa y todos sonreían satisfechos, menos Kelly que se mostraba apática.

Estaban intentando escalar y las chicas ya habían subido, cuando de repente comenzó otro temblor, sólo que más fuerte.

─ AAAAAAA─ Dars soltaba uno de sus acostumbrados gritos y las chicas preocupadas se recargaban entre ellas, porque se podían caer, ya que estaban justo en la cúspide de la montaña.

─ Tranquila Dars, si gritas perderás más equilibrio─ Bonne positiva le decía a Dars cuando esta estaba a punto de irse hacía enfrente. Y los demás chicos observaban la escena con preocupación, Dars se calmó y el temblor parecía disminuir poco a poco hasta que la calma volvió y los chicos pudieron escalar.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

─ No tenemos cuerdas ni esas cosas─ Max apuntaba a las Pirañas que se encontraban delante de ellos─ Debemos ir por ahí─ terminaba y señalaba a una depresión dónde se notaba que había muchas dificultades para pasar.

─ Pero no se ve seguro─ Phyra negaba al observar el lugar.

─ Es eso o perder─ el chico decía algo molesto.

─ Déjalo, si nos perdemos, es su culpa y además estoy segura que si se golpea con algo va a llorar─ Riaya comentaba con burla.

─ Está bien─ Phyra respondía aún insegura.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Simplemente hay veces que presientes que las cosas no van a salir bien, pero ese tal Max se pone a imponer sus ideas peligrosas y egoístas─ decía Phyra molesta y después resoplaba.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

En ese lugar había muchas ramas y lodo, así como piedras y telarañas.

─ Apúrense─ Max estaba al frente y todos estaban a punto de salir cuando de repente se vino otro temblor. Y varias piedras comenzaban a cubrir la depresión. Cameron, Jess y Phyra eran los últimos en la fila, Phyra fue jalada por Thiago que se encontraba cerca y logró salir. Pero parecía que Jess y Cameron se iban a quedar atrapados. Cam reaccionó rápido e hizo con su pierna un escaloncito.

─ Sube─ el chico le ofrecía a Jess y la chica a pesar de que estaba molesta con él, sentía una gran preocupación porque todo se comenzaba a cerrar, así como tampoco quería que Cameron se quedara sólo. Él al ver la indecisión de Jess la tomó por la cintura y la alzó, y ya después fuera de la depresión fue sujetada por Teo, pero él al intentar salir su pierna derecha quedó atrapada.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Jess le preguntaba al chico.

─ Si, sólo que no puedo sacar mi pierna─ Cam jalaba su pierna, pero era inútil, estaba atascada.

─ Muchas gracias por salvarme─ Jess agradecía a Cam.

─ ¿Eso significa que ya no estás molesta por lo que sea que estabas molesta?─ preguntaba Cam esperanzado.

─ Pues, supongo que ya no lo estoy─ Jess reía un poco por la expresión que ponía el chico─ Ahora debemos sacarte de ahí.

─ Ya no tenemos tiempo─ Max recordaba, son quince minutos y ya casi se terminan, debemos llegar a la meta.

─ Por mí no hay problema─ Cam respondía tranquilo mientras jugaba con la tierra.

─ Bien, ya vámonos─ Max y los demás se movían, pero Jess volvía su cabeza hacía dónde estaba el chico, sentía culpa por dejarlo sólo.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

─ Bien, ya no nos falta tanto─ Nikky observaba la meta y de repente se tropezaba con una piedra.

─ Oye ¿estás…─ Alex iba a preguntarle su estado pero de pronto un gran montículo de tierra le caía a la chica, dejando visible sólo su cabeza.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ Nikky se asustaba al no poder moverse.

─ Les dije que no se cayeran─ Blaineley vociferaba por los altoparlantes─ Si se caen, un montículo de tierra les va a caer encima, y no importe cuanto tiempo intenten moverse o quitar la tierra, no podrán.

─ Váyanse─ la chica le decía a su equipo─ Perderemos si se quedan aquí─ y todos corrían de nuevo hacia la meta.

Otro terremoto más fuerte que los anteriores iniciaba y se comenzaban a tambalear, hasta que Emily tropezó y un montículo la cubrió completamente, a Mireya le ocurrió lo mismo, Kelly igual estaba a punto de resbalar, pero se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Joseph, cosa que en cuanto cesó el temblor la chica dejó de hacer y se apartó de él con molestia y vergüenza.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Que conste que eso sólo sucedió por las circunstancias del desafío y que si no lo hacía, me iba a resbalar y perderíamos en desafío─ Kelly decía seria ante la cámara─ Y no es porque tenga los brazos fuertes ni nada…─ divagaba y de repente caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho y cubría la lente de la cámara con su mano, apenada.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Los chicos ya iban más cerca cuando Rebecca comenzaba a quejarse.

─ ¿Falta mucho? Ya estoy muy cansada─ repetía.

─ Ya cállate Rebecca plástico─ Jess harta la silenciaba y la rubia quería acercarse a responderle, pero se resbaló y el montículo de tierra la cubrió.

─ ¿Qué rayos pasó?─ Thiago se extrañaba y luego recordaba las palabras de Blaineley─ Ah cierto, bueno creo que debemos seguir─ sugería y todo el mundo aceptaba, sin importarles realmente que Rebecca se quedara ahí y esta no paraba de gritar y quejarse, entonces Jess giró su rostro y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Rebecca muriera de coraje, pero no podía hacer nada.

_**Confesionario.**_

─ ¡Me vengaré de esa enana lo juro!─ decía Rebecca con furia y rompiendo su barra de lápiz labial.

_**Fin Confesionario.**_

─ ¡Les quedan cinco minutos!─ Blaineley anunciaba.

Ambos equipos estaban acercándose a la meta, que era una colina muy alta, y ya estaban comenzando a subir, por lo pronto de las Pirañas ya se encontraban en la meta Ian, Steve, Yashio y Alex, mientras que de las Serpientes, Max, Phyra, Riaya, Thiago y Kurt ya estaban arriba.

─ ¡Vamos corran! ─Max les gritaba a sus compañeros que aún se encontraban a bajo, por un lado, Paula y Kyu estaban a punto de llegar, y Dars y Kelly junto con Joseph y David lograban subir.

Las Pirañas tenía la ventaja y Raquel tenía algunos problemas con su pie, que le lastimaba un poco al subir.

─ Te ayudo─ Francisco la ayudaba a subir un poco y de ahí ella ya tomaba el impulso suficiente para llegar a la cima.

─ Muchas gracias─ gritaba la chica desde arriba y al mismo tiempo llegaba Bonne.

Teo ya estaba terminando de escalar mientras Vanessa y Oliver se hacían presentes en la meta… todo quedaba en manos de Francisco y Kurt quienes ya estaban a punto de llegar, con Francisco ligeramente más adelantado que Kurt, cuando una anfitriona de repente apretó maliciosamente un botón que hizo que todo comenzara a temblar, Francisco se resbaló y Kurt logró quedar aferrado y cuando disminuyó la intensidad del terremoto subió.

─ SE ACABO EL TIEMPO─ anunciaba Blaineley─ Los ganadores son las Serpientes, quienes no se van a fogata, ya que en un giro inesperado lograron ganarles a las Pirañas que les tenían dos desafíos de ventaja, bueno Pirañas me oyeron, nos vemos en la fogata─ terminaba la rubia y se dirigía a camerinos por un retoque.

─ ¿Cómo pudimos perder?─ Kelly estaba furiosa y estupefacta.

**Fogata.**

─ Hoy campistas tenían desafíos fáciles, al menos el primero que era cuestión de pura inteligencia y sentido común, por eso deben recordar siempre que lo más perfecto que existe soy yo─ Blaineley se salía del tema.

─ Los malvaviscos ya, me estoy muriendo de sueño─ Raquel apresuraba a la anfitriona y ella se molestaba.

─ Bien tenemos malvaviscos para Joseph, Steve, Emily, Raquel, Bonne, Mireya, Kelly, David, Nikky, Alex, Yashio e Ian─ decía de corrido quedándose sin aire─ Igual tenemos a Darice… quien perdió el desafío de agua por no poder cuidar bien que no la mojaran.

─ ¿Disculpa? Eso no era mi trabajo, ¡se suponía que ellos me iban a cuidar! ¡Por eso no es mi culpa! ¡Yo…─ Dars se inconformaba y discutía.

─ Si bueno, no me interesa─ y tú Francisco que hiciste que perdieran el desafío de tierra… bueno el último malvavisco es para… ¡Darice!─ y la chica recibía su malvavisco aliviada─ Lo siento Francisco, estás fuera. Y al decir esto Blaineley los chicos corrieron a despedirlo.

─ Fue bueno estar aquí─ sonreía el chico─ Aunque son demasiadas peleas para mi gusto, y eso que me gustan los videojuegos de peleas… cuídense.

─ ¿Quieren ver más eliminaciones? ¿Drama? Y obviamente a la anfitriona más carismática, simpática y hermosa de todo el mundo del espectáculo─ agregaba Blaineley y de repente se escuchaba la risa burlona de los chicos al fondo al escuchar lo que decía─ ¡No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de Total Drama Resistance!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el cap :3 antes que nada lamento mucho la eliminación de Francisco D: es lo que más detesto hacer :c y bueno el desafío, enserio no estaría publicando este cap de no ser por Loly ^^, ella igual tiene su reality [Que es buenísimo] y pues de su nuevo cap sus desafíos igual tienen la temática de los elementos, y eso pasó cuando ya llevaba este cap como por la mitad y por sentirme cómo plagiadora ya no iba a publicar este xD pero Loly me dijo que no había problema, así que muchísimas gracias Loly :333. Luego, ya sé que cómo mil años sin actualizar xD, pero el Colegio me está matando D:, no me deja tiempo y aparte jaja estaba bien preocupada por mis calificaciones porque pensé que me iban a castigar [Mis padres son muy exigentes con eso -.-] Pero al final ya no :D, bueno ya los dejo que con esto que los voy a matar de aburrimiento xD, sumándole que el cap lo hice larguísimo y bueno, unas preguntitas y ya los dejo en paz xD ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Creo que ya todos están teniendo más participación y las relaciones de amistadodio/pareja se están haciendo más presentes… igual que dejé algunos misterios por ahí…, ya saben que algún problemilla que puedan tener con las personalidades pueden decírmelo por review o por msn, igual aprovecho para agradecerles los reviews que enserio cada vez que en mi correo me aparece una notificación que recibí un review me pongo súper contenta y aunque sea sólo una palabra me alegra el día. Ahora si los dejo que la nota de autor siempre me queda larguísima xD, perdonen.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Los Quiero!**

_LilyGxT__*_


	6. Boo

─ _La luz… encuéntrala… Antes de que el tiempo se agote._

* * *

><p>─¿Dónde estoy?─ Phyra se levantaba algo mareada. Estaba obscuro, no había ni siquiera una pequeña luz.<p>

─ ¿Hola?─ se alarmaba un poco y comenzaba a caminar muy lentamente, sin querer tomar un paso en falso─ Esto no es gracioso ¿saben? ¡Aparezcan de una buena vez!─ advertía con miedo en su voz

─ Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada─ Una extraña voz le respondía a espaldas de ella y un escalofrío le recorría la piel.

─ ¡AUXILIO!

* * *

><p>─ Odio estar sola… siento que… alguien me habla…─ Emily se decía mientras estaba en una habitación igualmente obscura.<p>

_**Confesionario.**_

─ Tengo un grado leve de esquizofrenia─ confesaba Emily con vergüenza─ Lo detesto porque siempre que hablo sola y digo oír voces, la gente me cree loca─ terminaba.

**_Fin del confesionario._**

─ Emily…─ decía alguien en un susurro y ella se exaltaba.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ preguntaba temerosa─ Otra vez esas voces y alucinaciones─ susurraba─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─ Soy tu conciencia…─ respondía la voz y ella abría los ojos de la impresión.

─ ¿Enserio?─ interrogaba la chica mientras comenzaba a creer lo que la voz le decía.

─ Si lo soy…─ le decía la voz y de repente bufaba─ ¡Claro que no lo soy! Soy Alex─ respondía el chico burlón y Emily se molestaba completamente─ ¿Creíste eso?─ Alex reía.

─ ¡Obviamente no lo creí!─ mentía Emily y él seguía riendo─ Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos?─ preguntaba asustada.

─ No lo sé, yo desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza en esta habitación obscura, no tengo ni siquiera idea si es de día o de noche─ respondía Alex apenado.

─ Debemos buscarlos─ sugería la chica y con pasos cortos se movían sin saber a dónde se dirigirían.

* * *

><p>─ Que mal... me caí de la cama─ Cameron abría los ojos y al ver obscuridad los cerraba nuevamente pensando que era de noche ─ El piso no es tan incomodo después de todo, creo que dormiré aquí─ decía inocentemente en un bostezo y se disponía a dormir.<p>

─ ¿Cameron? ─ preguntaba una chica─ ¿Eres tú?

─ Si mamá, por favor cinco minutos más─ respondía y caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho─ No… digo, no mamá, digo… estaba dormido, no entendía y… ohh espera eres una chica, pero… ¿qué haces en la cabaña de los chicos?─ terminaba confundido.

─ Esto no es la cabaña de los chicos Cameron…─ Jess le contestaba un poco confundida y Cameron al reconocer su voz se apenó por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

─ Y ¿entonces dónde estamos?─ el chico intentaba romper el silencio que se había generado.

─ No lo sé… ─ Jess observaba a su alrededor y veía sólo obscuridad e intentaba levantarse, pero algo la mantenía en el suelo, atada─ No me puedo mover─ le decía a Cameron.

─ Déjame ver si te puedo ayudar─ el chico intentaba moverse, pero de igual modo algo lo mantenía en el suelo, así que se giró para quedar bocarriba, en el techo se podía ver una leyenda que estaba iluminada por una especie de luz de neón azul muy tenue.

─ _Si quieres salir de aquí, utiliza el color y a tu compañero…_─ leía Cam─ Jess… eso debe significar algo.

─ Cameron… siento algo en mi brazo… como si algo lo jalara─ Jess decía con la respiración un poco agitada… ayúdame─ le pedía.

─ Tranquila…─ Cam se dirigía a la dirección de su voz arrastrándose hasta que lo que lo estaba manteniendo en el suelo no se lo permitió más, pero podía escuchar la respiración de la chica─ Dame tu mano─ Cam extendía la suya y Jess la tomó, y de repente las letras de neón se iluminaron más dejando al descubierto lo que sucedía.

─ ¿Cómo pasó esto?─ Jess asustada observaba su pierna, que tenía una cadena, y su brazo, que estaba siendo atado con una cuerda. Cameron de igual modo observaba, sólo tenía una cadena atándole el pie, y de repente soltó a Jess un instante, y las luces de neón azules volvieron a ser muy tenues.

─ ¡Cameron!─ Jess gritaba el nombre del chico. Ella no era de asustarse, pero no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y se sentía más atada por cada segundo que pasaba, en ese instante Cameron volvió a extender su mano.

─ Jess ¿Qué pasa?─ le preguntaba igual preocupado, más por ella que por él, Cam igual estaba siendo atado por una cuerda en el otro brazo, pero eso realmente no le importaba.

─ No me vuelvas a soltar…─ respondía la chica de ojos celestes mientras apretaba la mano del chico, la habitación se iluminaba de nuevo y las cuerdas dejaban de atarlos.

**_Confesionario._**

─ ¡Yo dije que no me soltara porque la luz se iba a apagar!─ Jess se justificaba mientras sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

* * *

><p>─ ¡Ayudenme por favor!─ una pequeña niña sollozante se encontraba tirada, iluminada solamente por una pequeña luz.<p>

─ ¿Qué?─ Kelly se levantaba con un fuerte dolor en el brazo─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?─ preguntaba y justo detrás de ella alguien le tocaba en hombro provocando que gritara, porque todo seguía obscuro.

─ Soy yo─ Joseph se reía un poco y ella lo veía terrible.

─ Perfecto, en medio de la nada y la única persona que está conmigo eres tú─ decía molesta y él se molestaba igual.

─ Por favor ¡ayúdenme!─ la pequeña niña continuaba llorando de un modo muy raro, como si algo la estuviera lastimando.

─ Mira esa pobre niña─ Joseph se compadecía─ Hay que ayudarla─ le decía a Kelly─ Está sola y debe estar mucho más asustada, nosotros ya somos algo mayores, pero ella tan pequeña…

─ No confió en los niños, además, ¿qué tal si ese es el desafío?, resistir o algo, y ¿no se te hace sospechoso que una niña este aquí sola? ¡Yo no la ayudaré!─ se negaba y de repente escuchaban los gritos de la niña.

─ ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! Ayúdame, ¡por favor mami!─ la niñita seguía, con un tono tan real que conmovía a Kelly al punto de ponerle los ojos vidriosos a la dura chica.

─ Kelly, no… me importa, no debemos dejarla ahí, no está bien, si quieres tu quédate y gana, pero yo no─ Joseph no le hacía caso y se dirigía hacia dónde estaba la niña, y Kelly de igual modo iba tras él, sin que lo notara.

**_Confesionario._**

─ Está bien, si… Joseph… tenía… razón no debíamos dejar a esa niña ahí─ pronunciaba con mucha dificultad─ ¡Pero no iba a decírselo!─ terminaba la chica soberbia.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

─ Hola pequeña niña─ Joseph le decía a la niña con un tono muy calmado─ ¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p>─ ¿Qué demonios?─ Riaya se levantaba y se encontraba a obscuras completamente─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?<p>

─ Yo─ Kurt le respondía y Riaya se tranquilizaba un poco.

─ Yo también estoy aquí─ Marcos avisaba y los tres se reunían como podían, a un paso muy lento porque no veían nada. Riaya logró distinguir una tenue luz de neón roja. Y leía en voz alta lo que decía.

─ Chicos, escuchen─ "_Espejo…_─ y al pronunciar esa palabra todo era iluminado por una luz roja, dónde los chicos se veían, estaban a espaldas unos de otros, en una habitación circular, llena de espejos, Riaya estaba impresionada por eso, pero continuó leyendo─_Invócame y los liberaré, dí mi nombre tres veces, debes adivinarlo, ya les he dado una pista, soy una leyenda… más tengan cuidado que mi aparición…no es siempre buena"_─ terminaba de leer, confundida.

─ No tiene sentido…─ Marcos se apresuraba a concluir.

─ Espera… yo conozco esa leyenda─ Kurt recordaba─ Siempre nos asustaban con eso en sexto año…

─ ¿Y…? ¿Cuál es la leyenda entonces?─ Riaya interrogaba al muchacho.

─ ¡La de Bloody Mary!─ respondía y Marcos no entendía nada.

─ ¿Eso qué es?─ preguntaba Marcos.

─ A ver se supone que si dices _"Bloody Mary"_ en el espejo tres veces se te aparece, pero no recuerdo que es lo que pasa después─ respondía el chico.

─ Bueno… creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo…─ Riaya decía decidida… pero igual algo asustada… la situación era bastante extraña y tétrica─ _Bloody Mary…_

─ _Bloody Mary_─ secundaba Kurt y de repente en un espejo comenzaban a formarse pequeños remolinos color gris y el chico hacía un esfuerzo por recordar lo que pasaba después.

─ _Bloody…_ ─ Marcos estaba a punto de decir el nombre ante sus compañeros que tenían la piel de gallina y estaban expectantes ante lo que podía suceder, en ese momento Kurt recordó…

─… _Mary_─ terminaba Marcos y Kurt simplemente los jaló mientras se agachaba, del espejo dónde estaban antes los "remolinos" salieron unas tijeras enormes que atravesaron esa habitación e impactaron en los demás espejos, quebrándolos y provocando un estruendo terrible que hizo que los chicos se cubrieran sus oídos, de inmediato se pudo escuchar la risa de_"Bloody Mary"_

─ Qué horror─ Marcos decía con la respiración agitada mientras seguía una nube de polvo, cuando se dispersó, gracias a la luz roja de neón volteó a ver a Riaya y Kurt que estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo terminara. Ante lo cual solamente contuvo una pequeña risa para sus adentros.

**_Confesionario._**

─ Típico…─ reía Marcos─ Siempre aprovechan esas situaciones para ponerse románticos y ridículos, que suerte que yo no soy de esos─ terminaba orgulloso.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

─ Ya no hay polvo…─ Marcos seguía con algo de risa en su voz─ Ya pueden soltarse─ bufaba.

─ ¿Soltarse?─ Riaya reaccionaba y veía cómo estaba con Kurt, de inmediato ambos se apartaron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

**_Confesionario._**

─ ¿Conocen la definición de "movimiento involuntario"? Sucede que no me gusta que me atraviesen con unas tijeras que salen de un espejo raro─ se justificaba Riaya con el rostro en alto conteniendo la vergüenza de lo acontecido minutos antes.

─ Yo simplemente evité que algo le cayera a Riaya porque es mi amiga y lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra chica─ Kurt apenado de igual modo intentaba justificar lo que había sucedido.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

* * *

><p>─ ¿Qué fue ese ruido?─ Dars se despertaba al escuchar los espejos rompiéndose y veía obscuridad por todas partes─ ¡Estoy ciega!─ comenzaba a gritar alarmada─ O alguien fue demasiado tacaño como para pagar por las luces─ decía con molestia.<p>

─ ¿Dónde estoy?─ David se giraba un poco y se sobaba la cabeza.

─ ¿David?─ Dars escuchaba la voz─ ¿Dónde estamos?─ preguntaba algo alarmada.

─ No lo sé Darice… espera ¿creíste que estabas ciega?─ reía el chico recordando lo que había dicho─ Sí que eres dramática─ decía mientras continuaba con su risa.

─ ¡Pues…─ Dars respondía sin saber que decir─ ¡Cállate!─ decía cuando era lo único que se le ocurría─ ¡Voy a salir de aquí SOLA! No necesito tu ayuda─ terminaba molesta.

─… Cómo quieras─ David reía─ No creo que dures mucho.

─ ¿Ah no?─ desafiaba Dars─ Sólo observa.

─ Dars… te das cuenta que no puedo ver nada ¿verdad?─ contestaba el muchacho burlón.

─ Pues no me importa, escucha mis pasos─ caminaba la chica fuertemente y de repente se escuchaban sonidos extraños, cómo cosas rompiéndose debajo de ellos y Dars aterrorizada regresaba a dónde se encontraba antes.

─ No puedo ver, pero estoy seguro que acabas de correr de regreso a dónde estabas─ David señalaba divertido. Y Dars se enfurecía, no iba a quedar cómo una cobarde frente a él.

─ Se me cayó algo ¿okey? Sólo regresé por eso y justo me voy─ decía y aunque estaba asustada caminaba con el mentón en alto y los brazos bien estirados.

─ Claro… mira sólo espera qué…─ David le decía pero veía de pronto una inscripción en la pared iluminada por una tenue luz de neón color dorado─ _"Quédense juntos y nunca se les ocurra caminar solos, porque puede ser el fin, no podrán salir sin la ayuda del otro, fíjate dónde pisas"_─Darice, espera ¡No te vayas!─ decía mientras corría hacía donde escuchaba los pasos de la chica.

─ Mira quién tiene miedo ahora ¿eh?─ Dars no comprendía las cosas─ Pues escucha cómo me voy─ decía orgullosa y al moverse de pronto algo le tomó el tobillo.

¡DAVID!─ gritaba Dars al sentir que la comenzaban a jalar y caía al suelo estrepitosamente.

¡DARICE!─ David corría hasta dónde estaba y extendía su brazo, y Dars el suyo, y conectaron sus miradas, que era lo único que podían observar en esa densa obscuridad, Dars tomó su brazo, más lo que le tomaba el tobillo la jaló fuertemente y lo soltó y ante los ojos horrorizados de David, iba escaleras abajo, se escuchaba como su cuerpo impactaba en cada escalón de madera y sus gritos desesperados hasta que dejó de caer y hubo un silencio profundo.

─ ¡Dars! ¡Dars! ¿Me escuchas?─ David preocupado gritaba en dirección a las escaleras─ ¡¿DARICE?─ insistía el muchacho desesperado.

La princesita jamás respondió…

* * *

><p>─ ¿Qué pasó aquí?─ Max se levantaba en esa penetrante obscuridad─ ¿Hay alguien o qué?─ preguntaba molesto. Al parecer estaba solo y podía escuchar sonidos de un timbre de teléfono─ ¿Qué demonios?<p>

─ Maldito tobillo─ Yashio se quejaba mientras se levantaba─ ¿Qué no hay luz o qué?

─ Es muy obvio que no hay─ Mireya igual se levantaba─ ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

─ También estoy yo…─ Ian se alzaba y Mireya se tranquilizaba un poco, era un alivio no estar sola con Yashio.

─ ¿Hola…?─ Nikky decía lejana preocupada─ ¿Quién está ahí?

─ Ian…Yashio y yo─ Mire le contestaba la chica intentando ubicarse.

─ Necesito… ayuda─ decía Nikky, pero ahora su voz se escuchaba del otro lado.

─ No… yo soy la que necesita ayuda─ la voz de Nikky persistía por ambos lados y los chicos se confundían. Justo a la mitad de la habitación, en el piso se distinguía una pequeña luz de neón morada─ "_Para ustedes no habrá luz al principio, más elijan un lado, la chica es su salida… pero si os equivocáis, cosas terribles pasaran… tenéis poco tiempo y sólo una oportunidad, sólo al final… hallarás la luz en tu decisión"_

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Yashio preguntaba realmente sin importancia.

─ No lo sé, no entendí mucho─ Mireya analizaba las cosas─ Los acertijos no son lo mío…

─ Pensar no es lo tuyo─ Yashio le hacía burla y Mireya se enfurecía.

─ ¡Déjala en paz!─ Ian respondía de la obscuridad─ Después de todo, tu tampoco sabes que hacer ¿o sí?─ desafiaba Ian.

─ Tienes suerte que no te vea pedazo de imbécil─ Yashio le advertía─ Si no, ya te hubiera dado tu paliza.

─ Ya cálmense, no creo que sea el momento─ Mire los detenía─ Creo que debemos escoger a una Nikky, pero sólo tenemos una oportunidad─ reiteraba─ Y no tenemos mucho tiempo…─ recordaba preocupada.

─ Bahh ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?─ Yashio bufaba y de repente la habitación comenzaba a moverse.

─ ¡Aaaaaaa!─ la Nikky que estaba del lado derecho gritaba de un modo horrible, mientras que la Nikky del otro extremo guardaba silencio.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ Ian preguntaba a ver si alguien respondía.

─ N…no lo sé─ respondía la Nikky del lado derecho.

─ La habitación se encoje…─ la Nikky del lado izquierdo contestaba.

─ ¿Cómo?─ Mireya comenzaba a sentir miedo y a preocuparse.

─ Tranquila, sabremos que Nikky es la verdadera si le preguntamos algo─ Ian inteligentemente proponía─ Pero algo difícil, algo que sólo ella sepa.

─ No la conozco mucho, nos llevamos bien, pero no llevamos mucho tiempo en el campamento─ Mire respondía con la voz temblorosa, mientras de nuevo la habitación se movía y la Nikky del lado derecho gritaba de nuevo.

─ ¡Yo soy Nikky!─ la Nikky del lado izquierdo decía confiada.

─ Mentira... yo soy Nikky─ la Nikky del lado derecho decía temerosa, todo ese ambiente la asustaba.

─ Yo tengo una pregunta que recuerdo bien… es algo que todos saben, supongo que ella igual─ Yashio bufaba─ ¿De qué color es la ropa interior de Mireya?─ reía mientras Mireya abría los ojos y estaba completamente roja, y agradecía de cierto modo estar en la obscuridad, para que no vieran lo mucho que la apenaba. La Nikky del lado izquierdo reía con malicia a la pregunta de Yashio.

─ ¿Qué te sucede?─ Ian se molestaba por la pregunta.

─ A mi nada, si tú te quisiste hacer el decente y fingir no ver la ropa de Mireya, es tu problema… ¡Todos la vieron! Por favor, esos chicos de las Serpientes pasaron alzando su ropa como si fuera una bandera por todo el campamento─ Yashio seguía riendo y Mireya se tapaba la cara de vergüenza, no sabía que habían hecho eso. Y de repente la habitación se hacía más pequeña.

─ Mire… me caes muy bien─ Nikky del lado derecho respondía suavemente─ Pero tu ropa era color naranja… y estaba llena de corazoncitos, perdóname─ terminaba de decir y Yashio volvía a reírse.

─ Ahora Mireya ¿es verdad lo que dice Nikky del lado derecho?─ preguntaba Yashio sabiendo que el dato era correcto, pero quería que Mireya lo dijera.

─ Si…─ decía la chica avergonzada.

─ Bien la Nikky del lado derecho es la verdadera─ Yashio avisaba y de repente todo era iluminado por la luz de neón morada que dejaba ver toda la habitación, la Nikky del lado derecho estaba aferrada con manos y pies a la puerta, mientras que la Nikky del lado izquierdo se encontraba del mismo modo, era un robot, más tenía una expresión horrible.

─ Escogieron bien─ decía con malicia la Nikky del lado izquierdo─ Se salvaron y también salvaron a esa chica─ y al decir eso Nikky caía al suelo─ De haberse equivocado esto hubiera pasado─ terminaba y de repente explotaba el robot y Nikky abría los ojos impresionada.

─… ¿Eso quiere decir que pude haber MUERTO?─ se horrorizaba la chica.

─ Uyy si, que tragedia─ Yashio burlón respondía ante las miradas pesadas de todos.

**_Confesionario._**

─ ¡¿Por qué?─ Mireya se lamentaba mientras hundía su cara entre sus brazos.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

* * *

><p>─ ¿Pequeña?─ Joseph observaba a la niña con dificultad, ya que no le contestaba, el atisbo de luz permitía observarla un poco, así que él se agachó para quedar a su nivel, tenía unos ojos aguamarina muy hermosos y el cabello rubio, amarrado en dos grandes coletas con listones azules, igual que su vestido, la niña se encontraba de rodillas, y le daba la espalda.<p>

─ Quiero a mi mamá─ la niña insistía y lloraba de un modo tan real que hacía que Joseph pasara saliva, no sabía qué hacer. Y Kelly estaba justo atrás de él, conmovida.

─ ¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tu mamá? ─ Kelly le preguntaba dulce, ante la mirada de Joseph, dónde él le indicaba que tenía razón y Kelly lo evitaba. Admitir que él tenía la razón frente suyo, era de lo más complicado.

─ Pues…─ la niña comenzaba─ Yo estaba aquí… y de repente mi mamá vino y me dijo que ya no hiciera más cosas malas… y me quitó a mi muñeca… entonces yo me enojé mucho con ella, porque yo no soy una niña mala, así que tomé esto…─ decía y levantaba algo con su mano derecha, que no era visible a causa de la obscuridad y Kelly y Joseph mostraban caras de confusión─ Y yo… simplemente… la… atravesé─ y al decir eso se dio media vuelta y enfocó sus ojos directamente a los de Joseph, quién estaba confundido y se pudo apreciar al fin su vestido… estaba completamente manchado de sangre y la niña tenía un cuchillo en la mano…─ ¡Pero ahora mi mamá no me responde! Y necesito que me diga dónde dejó mi muñeca─ Ante esto Kelly se llevaba la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

─ Tu eres tan lindo…─ le decía la niña a Joseph mientras le ponía su mano en la mejilla─ Eres cómo mi papá…─ decía con una sonrisa demoniaca y Joseph se encontraba horrorizado al observar junto a la niña una mano de un cadáver con sangre en los dedos, por lo que decidió no moverse, la niña estaba loca… y demasiado cerca de él.

─ ¡Pero tú!─ la niña volvía su mirada a Kelly con odio─ ¡TU ERES IGUAL A MI MAMÁ! ¡Dame mi muñeca ahora!─ continuaba y avanzaba hacia ella con el cuchillo en alto mientras Kelly sólo se hacía para atrás, aterrorizada y con la respiración agitada, y Joseph corrió hacia Kelly y la tomó de la mano mientras empujaba a la niña al suelo.

─ ¡Vámonos de aquí!─ Joseph le decía a Kelly quién se había quedado pasmada de la impresión.

─ ¡No huyan de mí! Menos tu papá, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a mamá─ advertía la niña corriendo tras ellos. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, corría demasiado rápido, así que Joseph inteligentemente decidió distráela.

─ Dame tu zapato─ le susurraba a Kelly quién seguía impresionada y él lo lanzaba lejos, y de ese modo la niña se iba con la finta mientras Joseph encontraba una esquina y silenciosamente tomaba a Kelly y la ponía tras él, ambos estaban de rodillas mientras Kelly cerraba los ojos y temblaba. Joseph al sentir eso acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba.

─ Tenías razón…

* * *

><p>─ ¿Hay alguien por aquí?─ Kyu se abría paso ante la inmensa obscuridad intentando reconocer dónde estaba.<p>

─ ¿Kyu?─ una voz suave preguntaba─ ¿Eres tú?

─ ¿Paula?─ respondía el chico─ ¡Qué alivio!

─ Ven…─ lo llamaba y Kyu se acercaba como podía, a pesar de la poca iluminación.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?─ preguntaba el chico.

─ Mírame… a los ojos─ respondía mientras tocaba su mano y al alzar la vista el muchacho…

….Simplemente no se pudo mover más.

* * *

><p>─ ¡SUELTAME!─ una chica gritaba mientras su compañero se encontraba completamente inmovilizado. Estaba siendo alzada por el cuello.<p>

─ Eso jamás… bonita─ respondía aquel señor con una voz profunda─ Te ves tan linda… y deliciosa─ decía con un tono macabro que erizó la piel de la chica.

─ ¡QUE ME SUELTES!─ insistía desesperada… estaba sola, con esas voces en la cabeza.

─ Te dijo que la soltaras─ un chico por detrás le soltaba un golpe con un pedazo que madera que había encontrado directo en la cabeza, logrando que el maniático cayera, soltando a la chica y provocando que ella cayera al suelo de un sentón.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ el chico tenía una voz tan masculina, que encantaba los oídos de la muchacha.

─ S-si─ respondía la chica e intentaba reconocer la identidad de su salvador─ Muchas gracias─ continuaba y en cuanto quiso acercarse a él, el chico corrió.

─ ¡Espera!─ Emily gritaba pero él se había ido. Minutos después una luz plateada iluminó la habitación y ella pudo ver todo.

─ ¿Qué pasó?─ Alex se quitaba las ataduras de encima.

─ Oh nada─ Emily lo veía molesta─ Casi me matan, pero ya sabes, no hay problema─ la chica terminaba y Alex se tocaba la nuca apenado.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?─ Raquel abría los ojos, sólo podía mover su cabeza─ ¿Por qué todo está tan obscuro?─ gritaba intentando que alguien la oyera, y un faro de repente la iluminó, deslumbrándola y provocando que cerrara los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos de nuevo se vio su cuerpo, completamente horrorizada.<p>

─ ¿Q-qué?─ decía aterrada mientras observaba, estaba atada a un tipo de mesa de madera, con unas cintas, que la dejaban inmóvil, mientras un péndulo se movía justo arriba de ella, cada vez bajando un poco más─ Es utilería barata─ se intentaba convencer, mientras alguien, de la obscuridad lanzaba un gran trozo de madera en dirección al péndulo lo convertía en astillas en un santiamén.

─ Tranquila…─ alguien le tocaba el hombro y al instante Raquel se desvanecía─ Duerme… pequeña.

* * *

><p>─ Cam…─ busquemos algo con que quitarnos esto─ Jess le decía al muchacho─ Debemos movernos.<p>

─ Si… debe haber aquí alguna pista─ el chico intentaba pensar y la cadena que le sostenía el pie era jalada, lo que hacía que se alejara de Jess.

─ Cameron, ¿qué haces?─ la chica de cabello rojo lo regañaba.

─ No estoy haciendo nada, algo me está jalando la cadena─ decía cuando ya sólo sus dedos estaban tocándose y la intensidad de la luz disminuía cada vez más.

─ Veo… dos botones─ Jess le indicaba al chico que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no seguir siendo arrastrado. Uno azul y uno rojo…

─ Deben funcionar para algo─ Cam le contestaba─ ¡Jess! Recuerda la pista… ¡presiona el botón azul!─ le decía cuando era completamente jalado y provocaba que la obscuridad se hiciera presente en toda la sala, Jess movió su mano y presionaba el botón con todas sus fuerzas. Se iluminó la habitación y las cadenas se abrieron, dejándolos libres al fin.

* * *

><p>David bajaba escalón por escalón, con una preocupación y una culpabilidad enorme, iba a una especie de sótano, irónicamente había más iluminación ahí que arriba y podía observar los escalones. Trece escalones, rotos… dónde el cuerpo de una chica había caído, una y otra vez… dejándolos destrozados y con pequeñas manchas carmesí. El chico bajaba lo más rápido que podía.<p>

Escalón trece. Bajó y encontró al fin a la chica. Darice estaba tirada en el suelo desmayada…con sangre en su cuerpo, en su ropa y su cara gesticulaba dolor.

─ ¡Darice!─ David se hincaba y tomaba su cuerpo en sus brazos. Estaba helada ─ ¡Darice! Respóndeme, por favor─ insistía y tocaba su rostro intentando reanimarla. No sabía que hacer… simplemente tomó su chamarra y la cubrió y de repente al girar su rostro a la derecha observó una habitación con una cruz encima. "Emergencias"─ leía y observaba a Darice quién estaba en su regazo. La levantaba en sus brazos. Mientras le susurraba algo en su oído.

─ Lo siento…

* * *

><p>Paula vagaba sin rumbo en aquella habitación que ella creía vacía mientras llamaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Lo único que logró distinguir fue una inscripción iluminada por una luz verde.<p>

─ _Tu… sólo tú puedes ayudarlos… no la veas, no la veas a los ojos jamás._

─ ¿Qué?─ se preguntaba y de repente chocaba con algo─ ¿Quién eres?─ y ella al abrir bien los ojos, un pequeño resplandor verde iluminó con lo que había chocado, y su expresión de asombro y horror se hizo presente al instante. Podía ver a Kyu claramente, petrificado.

─ ¡Kyu!─ vociferaba la chica nerviosa mientras lo agitaba intentando reanimarlo. Nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba.

─ ¿Paula?─ preguntaba Thiago confundido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

─ ¿Thiago? ¿Eres tú?─ la chica nerviosa volteaba a todos lados para hallarlo.

─ Si… ¿no sabes qué demonios pasa? ¡No hay luz y me comienzo a desesperar!─ respondía.

─ No… no sé qué pasa, y Kyu… no se puede mover, está cómo petrificado─ Paula comunicaba alarmada.

─ Cálmate, algo debe de haber por ahí que nos ayude─ Thiago le decía y de repente sentía un viento helado tras él. Eso lo puso un poco nervioso, pero no quería tener miedo en ese momento. Paula sintió lo mismo, pero ella no se pudo contener y gritó.

─ ¡Hay alguien más aquí!─ vociferaba Paula fuertemente─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Ya te dije que te calmes─ Thiago le repetía a Paula, pero de cierto modo igual se lo decía a si mismo─ ¡No pasa nada!

Cada vez los vientos se hacían más presentes, pero iban acompañados de voces, era como si estuvieran encerrados en un círculo, dónde cada vez se sentían más débiles y sofocados.

─ ¡Esto tiene que pararse ya!─ Thiago ya asustado por dentro, más renuente a aceptarlo sacaba la mano y lograba sentir la mano de otra persona. En ese instante el viento cesó, al igual que las voces.

─ Suéltame por favor─ pedía una voz muy dulce, que Thiago reconocía, pero Paula sólo escuchaba una mujer con voz áspera y horrible que inspiraba terror. Mientras observaba que emanaba de la unión de manos de Thiago y esa 'chica' un resplandor verde que se iluminaba más mientras Thiago le hablaba.

─ ¿Miley?─ preguntaba Thiago embobado con esa voz.

─ Thiago… soy yo, si no me crees, mírame a los ojos─ le pedía la chica.

─ ¡No Thiago! ─ Paula le gritaba mientras recordaba lo que había leído minutos antes─ ¡No la veas a los ojos!

─ ¿Cómo no la voy a ver? ─ Thiago le respondía molesto, más sin soltar a la chica─ ¡Ella es mi novia!

─ ¿Cómo va a ser tu novia? ¿Acaso tu novia tiene voz de ultratumba?─ Paula lo intentaba convencer.

─ ¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Miley tiene una voz preciosa! ─ Thiago la contrariaba mientras la 'chica' le susurraba cosas.

─ Thiago… ¡no le hagas caso! ¡No es lo que parece!─ Paula continuaba con su intento de convencer a Thiago, más era inútil.

─ Mírame Thiago─ la voz endulzaba los oídos del chico y comenzaba a alzar sus ojos. Lo cual provocaba un resplandor más grande, que sólo Paula era capaz de observar y ahí se percató que estaban en medio de una especie de riel. En ese momento al alzar la vista Thiago observó unos ojos verdes llenos de maldad que lo petrificaron.

─ ¿Thiago? ─ Paula vociferaba más era inútil, el chico no le iba a responder, y ella lo sabía. Estaba sola y arrodillada, ese viento y esas voces la ponían cada vez peor, al punto de entrar a un punto de desesperación dónde una lágrima solitaria se le escapó por la mejilla. No iba a tener miedo, no esta vez. Confiada esperó hasta que las voces se hicieran más cercanas y en ese momento soltó una patada tremenda que hizo que toda la habitación se iluminara de verde. Kyu y Thiago pudieron moverse y se pudo observar la realidad, estaban dentro de un gran círculo que estaba rodeado de un riel, con una figura de madera que giraba alrededor de ese riel, la que generaba todas las voces.

─ ¡Paula!─ Kyu corría hacía la chica y esta lo abrazaba efusivamente.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?─ Kelly le preguntaba a Joseph en un susurro─ No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.<p>

─ Tienes razón─ Joseph le respondía a la chica─ Iré yo a ver cómo podemos salir de aquí─ decía mientras se levantaba.

─ ¡No! ─ Kelly alzaba su voz un poco y tomaba la mano del chico y él la volteaba a ver, lo que provocaba un leve sonrojo en ella, más Joseph no lo podía percibir─ ¡No te puedes ir!

─ Kelly, esto fue mi culpa─ Joseph le contestaba─Además no quiero que esa niña loca te lastime─ ante esas palabras, la temperatura de las mejillas de Kelly aumentaba considerablemente.

─ Debemos ir los dos─ la chica respondía y al levantarse ella de la mano de Joseph un destello turquesa salía al fondo del pasillo.

─ Corramos hacia allá─ Joseph sugería y Kelly asentía y con todas sus fuerzas se dirigían hacia ella.

─ Ya los escuché… los voy a alcanzar─ la niña con un tono maligno que erizaba la piel de ambos, más continuaban corriendo hacia el destello. Al llegar hasta este visualizaron una muñeca idéntica a la niña. Kelly no dudó en tomarla.

─ Debemos dársela─ la chica decía asustada, los pasos acompañados de risas demoniacas de esa niña se escuchaban cada vez más cerca─ Así nos dejará en paz.

─ Debe haber una pista─ Joseph racionalmente observaba a la muñeca en busca de pistas cuando la niña estaba muy cerca de ellos. Entonces pudo observar en la espalda de la muñeca una inscripción bordada que decía _"Destrúyeme, o ella te destruirá"_

─ Dame mi muñeca─ la niña ordenaba con el cuchillo en mano y Joseph se ponía frente a Kelly y le daba la muñeca, mientras ambos se hacían hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

─ Eso jamás, niña psicópata─ Joseph le gritaba a la niña quién apresuraba el paso cada vez más y en un susurro le comunicaba algo a Kelly─ Destruye esa muñeca.

Kelly sin preguntar rompió la muñeca. En ese momento la niña que estaba a unos pasos de Joseph se hizo polvo, al igual que la muñeca, y la habitación se iluminó de color turquesa.

* * *

><p>El timbre del teléfono estaba sonando cada vez más fuerte y se estaba volviendo molesto.<p>

─ ¿Qué esa cosa no piensa callarse?─ Max agotaba su poca paciencia mientras el teléfono no parecía ceder─ Diablos─ el chico se levantaba y se dirigía hasta el ruido dónde vislumbraba una cabina telefónica color magenta, que se encontraba bastante descuidada y se introducía en ella─ ¿Qué?─ contestaba de mala gana el teléfono.

─ Yo que creo que tú no estás en la mejor posición de reclamar, mejor tranquilo─ Un hombre en la línea le respondía con un tono calmado.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ Max continuaba sin importancia.

─ Estás sólo, ¿no?─ El hombre reía y a Max dejaba de hacerle gracia el asunto.

─ ¿Cómo para qué te interesa saber eso?─ Max altanero le decía a aquel extraño en la otra línea.

─ Veo que ya no hay modales, en fin, realmente sólo soy un informante, agradece mi buena fe, niño─ continuaba el señor mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica.

─ ¿Y…?─ se impacientaba Max.

─ Mira… si pretendes salir de esta obscuridad debes encontrar─el señor hacía una pausa mientras intentaba contener una carcajada─ A tú…─ el señor bufaba, no pudiendo contener por mucho más tiempo la risa y Max fruncía cada vez más el ceño─ A tú… novia─ el señor estallaba en una carcajada al pronunciar la última palabra.

─ ¿A mi novia?─Max interrogaba confundido y el señor no contenía la risa─ Yo no tengo novia─ respondía serio y molesto.

─ Si tienes…─ se controlaba un poco─ Ya sabes… esa chica─ reía aún más─ La del cabello raro─ el señor comenzaba a reír más fuerte.

─ ¿Quién? ─ volvía a preguntar Max, tenazmente.

─ ¿Cómo que quién?─el señor cesaba su risa─ Bueno, en fin, prepárate y te aseguro que si la traes contigo hasta aquí, todo estará bien, y te advierto, son muchos, pero créeme, con ingenio los vencerás con tanta facilidad cómo… cortar un hilo ─ terminaba el señor y la llamada se cortaba.

─ ¿Hola…? ¿Hola…?─Max insistía pero ya le habían colgado─ Genial…─ el chico salía de la cabina azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Bonne abría sus ojos lentamente y se encontraba a obscuras, sentada, pero estaba atada a algo.<p>

─ ¿Qué?─ Bonne preguntaba y sacudía su cabeza. Después en su espalda alguien bostezaba.

─ Demonios…─ maldecía un chico.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ interrogaba Bonne, lejos de estar asustada.

─ Steve… ¿y tú lindura?─ decía el chico con tono seductor.

─ Bonne… y limítate esos coqueteos tontos─ la chica le hacía burla y al chico no le hacía gracia─ Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

─ Ni idea…─ Steve respondía con poca importancia.

─ Oh, ya veo, Bonne comenzaba a buscar con su vista alguna pista y lograba vislumbrar una inscripción en una puerta─ _"No hay otra opción que la precisión, debes llegar, no dejes que corra el tiempo"_ ─ leía. En ese momento escuchaba el sonido de una motosierra arriba de ellos. Acompañada del sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ Steve observaba la motosierra nervioso, y a Bonne se le ocurría un plan, se separó un poco de él y al caer la motosierra cortó las cuerdas a la mitad. El área que había quedado destruida por el impacto de la motosierra se iluminó de naranja.

─ Amo estos desafíos─ Bonne decía con espíritu aventurero─ ¡Corramos!─y Steve la seguía.

**_Confesionario._**

─ ¡Nada me hace más feliz que historias de terror y cosas por el estilo!─ comentaba Bonne emocionada.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

─ Creo que deberías ir un poco más lento─ Steve sugería nervioso, a su alrededor había toda clase de armas medievales.

─ Tranquilo, no nos van a hacer nada, oh espera─ Bonne detenía al chico y del techo caía una jaula─ Demasiado predecible─ reía Bonne y el chico se quedaba pasmado.

**_Confesionario._**

─ ¿Está loca? Estamos en un peligro enorme y ella se ríe─ decía Steve con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

**_Fin del Confesionario._**

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ Bonne dirigía al reloj iluminado de naranja y este causaba un reflejo─ Cielos… creo que hay alguien ahí─ señalaba un péndulo enorme.

─ Pues, que lástima por él o ella─ Steve reía y Bonne lo veía terrible.

─ ¡Vamos a ver!─ Bonne se dirigía hasta ahí y observaba a Raquel, estaba dormida─ Pero qué mal momento para dormir ¿no crees? ─ le preguntaba a Steve, divertida─ Veamos─ comenzaba a observar, estaba atada a una mesa. Y el péndulo cada vez bajaba más. El sonido del paso del tiempo ponía cada segundo más nervioso a Steve, quién se estaba hartando.

─ ¿Cómo la liberamos o qué?─ preguntaba de mala gana.

─ Cálmate─ Bonne le apuntaba con el dedo─ Pues… no lo sé─ terminaba con una sonrisa y Steve se desesperaba y encontraba madera en el suelo.

─ En lo que lo averiguas, voy a destruir ese reloj estúpido─ le informaba a la pelinegra.

El péndulo cada minuto se acercaba más y más a Raquel, y a pesar que la chica no era para nada de su agrado, no le gustaría verla partida a la mitad. Steve rompió el reloj con coraje, ya que lo había hartado y en ese momento el péndulo se detuvo y las ataduras de Raquel se rompieron, más ella continuaba dormida. La iluminación de la habitación seguía siendo la misma.

─ Mmmm… ¿Steve? Ayúdame con Raquel─ Bonne le gritaba y él de mala gana iba y cargaba a la chica.

─ ¿Y ahora?─ preguntaba el chico con Raquel en brazos.

─ Pues nos vamos─ Bonne le respondía y al caminar el piso se comenzaba a agrietar, desintegrándose poco a poco─ ¡Corre Steve!─ la chica informaba divertida y Steve se horrorizaba y ambos corrían y el piso se desmoronaba a su paso, hasta que llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación y abrieron la puerta, Steve casi falseaba en la base de la puerta.

─ Casi te caes─ Bonne con su humor alegre le decía─ ¡No hubiera sido nada bonito!─ la chica señalaba el camino desecho, eran fácilmente 400 metros hasta el piso. Steve inmediatamente se alejó de ahí y Raquel despertó, así todo se iluminó de naranja.

─ ¡Fue todo genial!─ Bonne festejaba y Raquel y Steve la veían raro─ Amargados…

* * *

><p>David había llegado con Darice en brazos hasta esa supuesta estación médica, estaba mal iluminada, con una sola habitación al fondo de un largo pasillo con focos que de repente se apagaban, David recorrió rápidamente aquel lúgubre pasillo hasta ingresar en esa habitación. Una mujer, de estatura baja y robusta con una imagen de pueblerina amable y con su uniforme de enfermera se encontraba esterilizando material médico.<p>

─ Joven─ la mujer amablemente le hablaba─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Verá señora… estaba con...

─ Déjame adivinar, ¿su novia?─ respondía mientras señalaba a Dars.

─ No, ella es… mi amiga, supongo─ David le contestaba dudoso─ Y de repente… ella se cayó de las escaleras, y no reacciona, estoy muy preocupado─ confesaba.

─ Tranquilo… póngala en esta camilla y yo…─ la señora hacía una pausa─ La… curaré─ terminaba con una sonrisa maligna, que David no pudo apreciar, pues sus ojos estaban plasmados en Darice. La colocó como la señora había pedido y ella comenzó a sacar material de varios cajones, en lo que esperaba, David comenzaba a observar los alrededores, peculiarmente le llamó la atención el techo, dónde se encontraba un viejo ventilador, había algo escrito, más el movimiento no permitía apreciarlo del todo. _"Misery"_ ─ leía y de pronto una pequeña nota caía de este hacía sus manos.

"_Sal de ahí… ella… lo provocó todo, si te quedas, lejos de ayudarte, les causará un mal terrible"_

─ Todo está preparado─ la enfermera anunciaba mientras se colocaba unos guantes… que se encontraban empapados de sangre. David abrió los ojos de la impresión por ello─ Puede irse, yo me encargaré de ella─ terminaba mientras tomaba un bisturí y observaba a Darice con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

─ ¿Qué le va a hacer? ─ David desconfiado interrogaba a la enfermera, la situación ya no cuadraba para nada.

─ Pues… un simple procedimiento quirúrgico, ahora, váyase, si no quiere que también lo opere a usted─ la enfermera observó a David con profundo odio mientras lo apuntaba con el bisturí.

─ Pues… supongo que tendrá que operarme también─ David le respondía y le lanzaba el carrito corredizo de los utensilios, distrayendo a la enfermera por un momento, con lo que pudo tomar a Darice en su espalda y salir corriendo de ahí.

─ ¡Nadie escapa de mí! ─ la enfermera furiosa salía de ahí con el bisturí en las manos.

David corría lo más rápido que podía por el largo pasillo y de repente Darice comenzaba a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, se sentía adormilada y alcanzaba a ver a la mujer corriendo con el bisturí en las manos, David al fin había salido de aquel hospital, aunque la enfermera no se detenía y los seguía.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Darice débilmente preguntaba a David, el chico se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Ahí se encontró con las escaleras y las subía, más falseaba en algunos hoyos y se rasgaba el pantalón, así como se hacía rasguños que provocaban que sangrara, más eso no le importaba, tenían que salir de ese lugar…la enfermera estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, sólo necesitaba subir un par de escalones más.

─ ¡Dars!─ David tomaba a Darice que se encontraba en su espalda y lo más delicadamente que pudo la sentó a la chica al ras de la escalera─ ¡Vete de aquí!

─ ¡Te dije que nadie escapaba!─ la enfermera tomaba a David del cabello y le apuntaba con el bisturí en el cuello. Darice horrorizada observaba aquello, pasmada.

─ ¡Qué te vayas! ─David le gritaba a Dars, con la intención de que ella estuviera segura mientras la enfermera acercaba más el bisturí al cuello del muchacho. Y Dars se levantó e inmediatamente empujó a la enfermera escaleras abajo, mientras tomaba a David del brazo, impidiendo que el chico cayera.

─ Jamás─ le respondía la ojimiel observando los ojos del chico y David se levantaba junto con ella y le sonreía del lado, de igual modo observándola. Toda la habitación se iluminó de dorado.

* * *

><p>Max había encontrado una puerta y al girar el picaporte encontró más obscuridad, pero logró ver a una chica en el piso.<p>

─ No es cierto…─ Max logró reconocer a Phyra y la risa de aquel hombre se hizo presente en toda la habitación. Claramente conocía la relación de ellos, y estaba de más decir que no se soportaban─ Maldito…─ le decía al señor que continuaba riéndose.

Al poner un pie en la habitación comenzaron a escucharse movimientos, cómo de madera, y en ese momento un títere tamaño humano se puso frente a Max, intentando que se mantuviera bien alejado de la chica, él se fue por un lado, y lo esquivo, más pronto se hallaba rodeado de títeres gigantes que agitaban sus pesados brazos cerca suyo, queriéndolo golpear, él había llegado hasta Phyra pero los títeres los rodeaban más y más. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho aquél señor y todo tuvo sentido… ahora se daba cuenta que lo que había mencionado de los hilos era literal. Entonces, con sus manos comenzó a cortar los hilos y los títeres caían uno a uno, más continuaban saliendo filas, aprovechó un momento y tomó a Phyra en sus brazos.

─ Sujétate bien─ le decía y la chica, a pesar de parecer profundamente dormida, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello lo hizo que Max abriera los ojos completamente. Entonces ante la barricada de títeres que se dirigían hacia ellos, corrió y salió cayéndose de aquella habitación, cuya puerta se cerró sola, y Max procuró caer de espaldas para no lastimar a Phyra, quién al caer quedó encima del chico, Max observaba a la chica, que continuaba enganchada a su cuello, con una sonrisa. Comenzó a respirar francamente nervioso, y entonces percibió el aroma de Phyra… olía a cereza… sinceramente, el aroma le encantaba, pero en su vida lo iba a admitir. En ese momento Phyra abrió los ojos y lo primero que observo fueron los ojos miel del chico bien abiertos al igual que sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Max. Inmediatamente se levantó roja y apenada, así como un poco indignada. Max no podía ni siquiera formular una palabra.

─ ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo ahí?─ le preguntaba indignada a Max, quién rompía su silencio.

─ ¡Yo que sé! Te tuve que sacar de esa habitación, estabas dormida o algo─ el chico le respondía molesto.

─ ¡¿Y porqué estaba encima de ti?─ le preguntaba fingiendo horror y asco, lo cuál era un mero disfraz de la vergüenza que la aquejaba en ese momento.

─ TÚ te enganchaste de MI cuello, y al salir de ahí tuve que caerme de espaldas para no lastimarte, muchas gracias─ el chico le decía molesto─ Fue terrible que hicieras eso─ mentía y Phyra cerraba los ojos concentrándose en no ponerse roja─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?─ le preguntaba el chico, intentando fingir aún más molestia, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía.

─ Es que ¡pensé que eras otra persona! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que fueras tú, yo esperaba a alguien más─ Phyra formulaba rápidamente y Max fruncía ligeramente la nariz, la verdad es que estaba completamente furioso.

─ ¿Esperando? ¿A quién?─ le preguntaba Max enojado y con un atisbo de celos en su voz.

─ No te importa─ Phyra cortaba la conversación.

─ Tienes razón, no me importa─ mentía Max─ Debemos de ir a esa cabina de teléfono─ señalaba y ambos se dirigían a esta. Hasta que ingresaron en ella y todo se tornó magenta, como la distancia dentro de la cabina era corta se dieron la espalda y cruzaron sus brazos_. Sí que eran maduros._

* * *

><p>─ <em>Shhhh…<em>─ una voz recorría aquella habitación que se encontraba en una inmensa obscuridad. Una chica abría poco a poco sus ojos y al no ver nada se levantó rápidamente, preocupada.

─ ¿Hay alguien aquí?─preguntaba Vanessa y en ese momento la voz que recorría la habitación inquirió con más fuerza.

─ _¡SHHHHHH!_ ─ ante eso Vanessa guardaba silencio asustada.

─ ¿Qué carajo?─ Oliver fuertemente vociferaba y se agudizaba aquella advertencia.

─ _¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ ─ Y el chico de mala gana guardaba silencio, mientras Vanessa se cubría los oídos, ese ruido se hacía cada vez peor.

─ ¡Se fue la luz!─ Rebecca con su tono molesto decía de mala gana y Oliver y Vanessa se cubrieron los oídos ante lo que venía.

─ _¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ ─ El ruido se hacía más insoportable.

─ ¿Alguien más por aquí?─ Teo preguntaba a un volumen un poco más bajo y de nuevo sonaba la advertencia, pero con un volumen menos alto.

─ _SHHHHH_─Y los chicos pasaron algo de tiempo sin hablar, entonces una luz rosa justo en medio de la habitación se iluminó y la voz que hacía aquel ruido comenzó a decir algo.

─ _En silencio, lleguen hasta acá, en cuanto todos estén, habrán ganado, pero en el momento que se les ocurra gritar, estarán perdidos._

─ Maldición─ murmuraba muy bajo Vanessa, lo cual fue imperceptible para aquella voz y comenzó a caminar.

─ _SHHHH_─ la voz comenzaba ante el ruido del caminar de Vanessa, así que tuvo que comenzar a gatear, y los demás usaron el mismo método, muy a pesar de Rebecca.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar el caminar de insectos, lo cual ponía los corazones de Rebecca y Vanessa completamente acelerados, el pensar estar en una habitación llena de insectos era terrible. Ambas intentaban contener gritos en su interior. Más continuaban avanzando los cuatro.

─ Que juego más idiota─ Oliver decía y después recordaba, y se cubría los oídos.

─ _¡SHHHHHH!_ ─ Y después de eso una figura horrible les pasaba frente a la cara, casi provocándole un infarto a ambas chicas y a Teo, más Oliver no se inmutaba ante aquello, y continuaban avanzando hacia la luz. Vanessa observaba una cajita que estaba ligeramente iluminada _"Ábreme"_y la chica se dirigió a esta, y al llegar y abrirla un garfio salió de esta y Vanessa no pudo contener más gritar, pero alguien le cubrió la boca.

─ Que no grites, tonta─ Oliver le decía al oído y la chica rodaba los ojos y le quitaba la mano de su boca. El chico había sido atraído de igual modo por el brillo de la caja, y vio a Vanessa abrirla y su reacción ante esta, y para no perder le cubrió la boca. Ambos siguieron dirigiéndose hasta la luz, y Vanessa llevaba una cara de completo desprecio hacía el chico que tenía muchas ganas de reírse y burlarse de lo que pasaba, cosa que era muy usual en él.

Del otro lado, Teo estaba manejando bastante bien las cosas, Rebecca se asustaba ante el mínimo estruendo. Otra vez comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de insectos, pero esta vez todos los chicos podían sentir roces de algo. Rebecca se levantó y comenzó a correr, pero sus tacones hacían demasiado ruido.

─ ¡SHHHHHHHHHH!─ la voz advertía y la chica se quedó en el suelo a muy poco de gritar. Por otro lado Vanessa horrorizada había tumbado a Oliver en el suelo y se había quedado parada encima de su espalda, lo cual a Oliver no le había hecho gracia y en cuanto cesaron los ruidos y los "toques" de insectos bajó a Vanessa y le volvió a decir algo al oído.

─ ¡No son reales! Son solamente efectos para que nos asustemos─ ante eso Vanessa le contestó otra cosa susurrándole en el oído.

─ Pues NO… ME… IMPORTA, no dejaré que lo que sea que se mueve me toque ¡qué horror!─ Vanessa le decía fuertemente en su oído, con toda la intención de que lo dejara bien aturdido. Eso era su venganza porque él la había llamado _tonta._ Y ambos seguían acercándose a la luz mientras se observaban furtivamente.

Al otro lado, Teo y Rebecca se habían reunido, y en ese minuto Vanessa y Oliver llegaron al resplandor en medio de la habitación, era una especie de cápsula, dónde al entrar, se aislaron de cualquier ruido, y en el techo de aquella cápsula se leía _"Están a salvo"_

Una presencia extraña acechó a Teo y Rebecca y les tocó la espalda, y ellos cometieron el terrible error de voltear. Una horrenda cara de un payaso les gritaba, ahí fue dónde Rebecca no soportó más y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, entonces una mano metálica del techo comenzó a descender rápidamente, Rebecca se deshizo de sus tacones y los impactó fuertemente en el suelo, muy cerca de dónde estaba Teo, y comenzó a correr hacia la cabina… lo que provocó que la mano se distrajera, y tomará a Teo… por el taconazo que Rebecca había ocasionado, mientras la chica logró llegar hasta la cabina, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>─ ¡SUFICIENTE!─ Una voz conocida para todos los campistas reverberaba en todas partes y después chasqueaba los dedos─ ¡Enciendan las luces!─ Blaineley ordenaba y todo al instante era iluminado completamente, provocando que los campistas se cubrieran los ojos. La rubia iba entrando con un disfraz de vampira bastante sugerente caminando por el pasillo cual supermodelo.<p>

─ Bien… sé que quieren una explicación y antes que alguien hable─ silenciaba con la mirada a las chicas que estaban a punto de quejarse─ El desafío de hoy constaba en encontrar la luz y si se van a quejar por algo les voy a explicar la temática de los equipos. Decía y mostraba una pancarta dónde se leía lo siguiente:

**Serpientes Venenosas~: ~**Phyra, Max: Completada. Jess y Cameron: Completada. Riaya, Kurt y Marcos: Completada. Kyu, Thiago, Paula: Completada. Vanessa, Rebecca, Oliver, Teo: Fallida.

**Pirañas Asesinas~: ~**Emily y Alex: Completada. Mireya, Yashio, Nikky e Ian: Completada. Raquel, Steve y Bonne: Completada. Joseph y Kelly: Completada Dars y David: Completada.

─ ¿Contaron bien?─ la anfitriona burlaba a los campistas eran CINCO mini-equipos, para que no digan que hubo ventaja númerica o algo─ les advertía─ Bien, por lo que vieron, Serpientes, perdieron. Nos vemos en la Fogata─ Blaineley déspota les comentaba a los chicos y salía de escena con la misma actitud de _superioridad._

* * *

><p><strong>Fogata~<strong>

─ Hoy teníamos temática de Halloween, repito ustedes mismos se crean sus problemas─ Blaineley se encargaba de hacer rabiar a los campistas de nuevo.

─ _Chupasangre…_─ murmuraba por lo bajo Jess y Phyra reía junto con ella.

─Ejem─ Blaineley se aclaraba la garganta molesta─ Malvaviscos para─ hacía una pausa drámatica─ Paula, Riaya, Marcos ─ La anfitriona les lanzaba los malvaviscos y ellos los recibían aliviados─ Phyra…─ la chica feliz se paraba por su malvavisco─ Max…─ el chico coincidía en un punto con Phyra y ambos se apartaban la vista, molestos.

─ No es que me importe… realmente para nada, pero ¿dónde está McLean? ─ preguntaba Jess con la intención de molestar a Blaineley aún más.

─ Está dónde… a NADIE le importa─ la rubia anfitriona se enfurecía y le gritaba a la chica de ojos celestes, quién sonreía burlonamente─ Y después de esa interrupción tonta… los malvaviscos que siguen son para Kyu, Thiago, Kurt, Cameron…─ seguía y hacia un desplante ante el siguiente nombre─ Desgraciadamente para Jess─ la chica se levantaba y tomaba su malvavisco, mordiéndolo en la cara de la anfitriona─ Y nos quedan cuatro… el único mini-equipo que no completó su misión─ anunciaba con sorna─ Oliver, Vanessa─ tengan su malvavisco. El eliminado de esta noche es…─ contuinuaba ante la mirada expectante de todos, y Jess pidiendo que Rebecca fuera la eliminada mientras la rubia muy confiada se miraba las uñas─ Teo… lo siento, tu turno de abandonar la isla.

─ Nooooo─ Jess se lamentaba y veía la sonrisa de satisfacción de Rebecca.

─ No es justo─ Teo declaraba─ Ella me empujó y yo perdí por su culpa─ señalaba a Rebecca y ella simplemente se levantaba de su asiento con su malvavisco en la mano.

─ Viejo, lo siento mucho─ Max se acercaba a él y le daba la mano, así como todo el equipo acudía a su despedida.

─ Bien, Teo, al bote de los perdedores─ McLean se hacía presente en escena con un vestido rojo, y una peluca rubia, imitando a Blaineley, lo que provocó la risa de varios y el horror de la anfitriona.

─ ¡¿Por qué te disfrazaste de mí?─ le preguntaba Blaineley estupefacta.

─ Es que no pude pensar en algo más escalofriante─ McLean respondía y todo el mundo reía mientras que Blaineley le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

─ ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Total Drama Resistance!─ Chris decía rápidamente frente la cámara y después se disponía a correr lo más rápido que podía, huyendo de la iracunda Blaineley.

* * *

><p><strong>~¡Feliz Halloween! <strong>_Atrasadísimo..._

***Hasta acá dejo el chap, espero no haberlos confundido tanto u.u, de todos modos explicaré más de este cap en el After, sobre los desafios y eso, si no me quedaría aún más largo y colgado. La primera eliminación "provocada" por una mente maligna jaja que por cierto, lamento muchísimo :ccc, pero todos deben irse en algún momento. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ojalá que les haya gustado y bueno agradezco MUCHO sus reviews, me alegran el día. Y por cierto creo que no actualizaré en bastante tiempo... mi lap se descompuso y bueno, lloraré ;n; jaja me dejo de mis tonterías de una buena vez.**

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Besos! ¡Los Quiero!**

_LilyGxT*_


	7. Sonríe

Todo el mundo se encontraba avergonzado por el desafío de Halloween, al punto de ni siquiera verse a la cara. Agregándole que todo fue demasiado cansado y sus _amables_ anfitriones no les dieron mucho tiempo de descanso. Aún era de madrugada.

— Maldita… Blaineley— Jess hundía la cara en su almohada muerta de sueño al escuchar aquella molesta alarma emitida por los altoparlantes y luego observaba su reloj— 3 am… Ojalá que se pudra en el infierno— maldecía la chica mientras se incorporaba

— No… me gustas— Phyra entre sueños se decía molesta, a lo que su amiga bajaba de su litera. Y se cercioraba de que nadie supiera lo que comentaba la chica de cabello morado. Sobretodo Rebecca.

— ¿Phyra?— Jess le rozaba el hombro un poco y Phyra dormida aún fruncía el seño y gritaba— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡No me gustas! — y Jess de inmediato quitaba su mano, algo impresionada, pero sonriendo, era bastante divertido, y en eso Phyra abría los ojos.

— ¡Perdóname! — le pedía a su amiga avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en la cama y Jess le sonreía y enarcaba una ceja— ¿Dije algo…?— preguntaba Phyra nerviosa.

— No… nada— le respondía la pelirroja— Sólo supongo que no te gusto— terminaba y soltaba una risita a lo que Phyra se confundía, iba a comentar algo pero aquella _agradable_ voz se lo impidió.

— ¡PARECE QUE NO ESCUCHAN!— Blaineley perdía los estribos ante el altoparlante.

— Luego me dices— Jess le sugería a su amiga y ambas salían junto con todas las chicas de la cabaña.

— ¡Interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza! — Rebecca le decía a Blaineley iracunda.

— Que pena, sí que lo necesitaba— Jess le hacía burla a la rubia que de un tiempo acá se había ganado su odio.

— Uyyy Pulgarcita tu tampoco has dormido bien ¿verdad? Es que con eso que dormir ayuda al crecimiento— Rebecca contraatacaba con sorna. Ante lo que Jess cerraba sus puños.

— A ver, paren, me quitan mi hermoso protagonismo— Blaineley intervenía egoístamente— Creo que han sido demasiados desafíos mentales para su salud— agregaba con la intención de hacer rabiar a los campistas.

— Hola— McLean se hacía presente en la escena con un ojo visiblemente morado.

— ¿Qué te pasó viejo? — Cameron le preguntaba al pelinegro.

— Nunca me vuelvo a poner una peluca— respondía y Blaineley sonreía ante eso mientras le dedicaba una mirada de _"Más te vale"._

— ¿Van a decir el desafío o qué? — Kelly con su acostumbrada impaciencia vociferaba y de repente volteaba la mirada avergonzada al descubrir unos ojos verdes que la observaban.

— Shh— ordenaba Blaineley mientras gesticulaba con sus manos— Les decía que creo que es hora de un desafío que pruebe sus habilidades físicas— ante esto los chicos chocaban palmas y la gran mayoría de las chicas rodaban los ojos en clara señal de disconformidad, salvo algunas que estaban entusiasmadas.

— Si eso va a provocar que me ensucie, no cuenten conmigo— Dars declaraba mientras mostraba una cara de horror.

— Lamento informarte, princesita— Raquel le decía harta— Que en el desafío anterior te ensuciaste. Y Dars al escuchar _"el desafío anterior"_ palidecía, en señal de vergüenza.

— No entiendo porque todo el mundo está raro desde ese desafío ¡fue genial!— declaraba Bonne con una amplia sonrisa y de nuevo todo el mundo la observaba, incluso los anfitriones— Son unos amargados— terminaba y se colocaba sus audífonos.

— Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de participaciones tontas— Blaineley silenciaba a todos— Según la cadena, puede que nos hayamos excedido un poquito con el desafío pasado.

— ¿Un poquito?— Nikky abandonaba su lado callado y decía indignada— ¡¿UN POQUITO? ¡Casi nos matan!

— Casi es la palabra clave— McLean sonreía sarcásticamente.

— Sí, bueno, en fin, lo importante es que a pesar de eso, el rating aumentó considerablemente, por lo que se aumentó el presupuesto, y el siguiente desafío es…— Blaineley dramatizaba el momento.

— ¡En las Vegas!— Chris le arrebataba su momento a la rubia y ella sólo levantaba la mano ante lo cual el anfitrión cubría su cara. Y los rostros de todos los chicos se iluminaban.

— ¿Enserio?— Emily esperanzada le preguntaba a los anfitriones.

— ¡Más les vale que no sea una broma pesada y nos estén tomando el pelo!— Vanessa con un tono severo les advertía. El poco tiempo que llevaba aquí era suficiente como para saber que no tenía que confiarse.

— No es una broma— La rubia anfitriona hablaba con la verdad, como pocas veces en su vida— Empaquen los suficiente para quedarse un día…— y todo el mundo mostraba su peor cara.

— ¡¿Un día?— Dars completamente inconforme le reclamaba a la anfitriona.

— Bueno si quieres, nos podemos quedar, querida— Blaineley le respondía mientras la miraba con desprecio.

— Pues a mí n…— Dars iba a continuar discutiendo pero alguien le tapó la boca.

— Siempre quieres que nos vaya mal ¿no?— David le susurraba y Dars sólo abría los ojos mientras se concentraba para no sonrojarse, con su mejor actitud de _princesa _quitó la mano de David de su boca y miró al suelo.

— No me pongas la mano en la boca ¿okey?— La chica fingía desprecio y se alejaba, pero al mirar al suelo vio las piernas de David vendadas, era claro que en el desafío anterior se había lastimado, mientras inexplicablemente a ella no le había pasado _nada._

— Cómo quieras— David molesto le respondía— Te iba a dar las gracias, pero veo que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra— y Dars se frenó ante eso, pero David se dirigió a su cabaña de todos modos.

_**Confesionario.**_

— ¿Me iba a dar las gracias?— Darice sorprendida abría los ojos— ¡Pero es mi culpa que tenga las piernas lastimadas!— y de pronto la chica caía en cuenta de lo que decía, ella nunca se había echado la culpa por nada ni por nadie— Por mi culpa me refiero a culpa de los dementes de Blaineley y Chris— mentía y salía rápidamente de la cabina.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

Todo el mundo salía de sus cabañas con una maleta pequeña lo suficiente para un día, algunas chicas llevaban un bolso extra, pero Dars salía como acostumbraba con equipaje de más.

— Nos vamos un día, no un mes— Kelly le apuntaba a Dars.

— Sí… bueno… mira— Dars arrastraba las palabras mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por llevarse su equipaje— La cuestión aquí es… que a ti NO te importa— le respondía la chica ojimiel molesta y Kelly se ofendía.

— ¿Ah sí?— Kelly se preparaba para contraatacar y Dars enarcaba una ceja— ¡Pues…!— y Bonne hacía su labor de calmar los ánimos.

— Nos espera un viaje y un día de diversión en Las Vegas, no peleen— Bonne optimista les decía a ambas y Kelly se iba echando humo.

— OH MIREN QUE PENA— Dars vociferaba fuertemente— ¡Una chica cargando su equipaje!— dramatizaba— ¡Y nadie la ayuda!— terminaba mientras observaba a su alrededor, pero todo el mundo se había alejado hasta alcanzar a Blaineley y Chris en el avión— Son todos unos tontos— fruncía el ceño y los seguía con su pesado equipaje.

* * *

><p>— Bueno, este es el avión— Blaineley les mostraba a los un avión sumamente reluciente y bastante lujoso, y los ojos de todos se iluminaban— Claro que es el avión dónde me voy a ir <em>yo…<em>— La anfitriona rompía las ilusiones de todos con una sonrisa cínica— Disfruten en compañía de McLean su avión de _cuarta…_— terminaba y señalaba el avión.

— No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que si me subo a eso me voy a morir— Riaya señalaba el decrepito avión que se parecía bastante al usado en la temporada de Total Drama World Tour, sólo que esta vez se veía aún peor.

— Bueno…— Chris sumamente molesto se dirigía al avión— Hay un límite de peso— ante esto Jess observaba a Rebecca con sorna quién le respondía con un gesto sumamente amable con su dedo medio, pero eso sólo provocó las risas de Jess y Phyra.

— Esta bien ¿ya podemos subirnos?— Paula impaciente y alegre se apresuraba.

— En un momento— Chris la silenciaba— El avión está dividido en dos partes.

— Sí, sí, lo sabemos— Clase baja y clase alta, cómo en la temporada anterior— Raquel cruzada de brazos le respondía al anfitrión.

— Bueno entonces, mejor dicho, está dividido en tres partes— Una cabina clase baja para las Serpientes, otra clase baja para las Pirañas…

— ¡¿Clase baja?— Dars exhausta llegaba con su equipaje— Discúlpame, ¡pero yo solamente voy en clase alta!

— Si quieres ir, son bajo esas condiciones, claro que puedes quedarte— McLean le respondía tajante.

— Descuida, no sería ningún problema— Raquel intervenía y Dars la miraba con desprecio.

— Quedarte y hacer perder a tu equipo completo— y las Pirañas se volvían hacia Dars— Ah y además no puedes llevar tanto equipaje, una maleta máximo— Darice se ponía las manos en la cintura, sin ganas de ceder.

En ese momento Yashio tomó una maleta de Darice al azar e Ian se la llevó cargando mientras ella pataleaba.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Suéltenme!

— Problema resuelto— Kelly chocaba palmas con Raquel.

— Bien, los demás ya pueden subirse— McLean les anunciaba al resto de los campistas.

* * *

><p>Una vez que todos los campistas estaban sentados en unos descuidados asientos despeluzados y llenos de resortes por todos lados. Que por cierto parecían un gran grupo de niños de preescolar, los chicos estaban con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas, sin siquiera voltearse a ver mutuamente.<p>

— Bebés…— McLean comunicaba a los campistas ante sus actitudes y todo el mundo soltaba un resoplido— Nunca les dije que era la tercer cabina, bueno, si ganan el desafío, podrán disfrutar de los lujos de primera clase, ahora, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad.

— ¿Cinturones?— Mire observaba aquel pedazo de tela que osaba llamarse cinturón.

— ¡Despegue!— McLean le ordenaba a Cheff y se sentía cómo se movían todas las partes del avión, cómo si este fuera a deshacerse. Todo el mundo estaba aferrado a su asiento intentando sentirse seguros. Y algunas chicas por la sensación gritaban un poco.

* * *

><p>Después de tres horas de vuelo, la mayoría de los campistas se habían quedado dormidos, era muy temprano. Entonces Chris anunció el aterrizaje, que fue incluso peor que el despegue. De repente se encontraron con Blaineley que bajaba cual estrella de cine de su avión y todo el mundo la observaba con rencor.<p>

— ¿Tuviste un lindo viaje?— preguntaba Riaya molesta.

— Sí, fue fabuloso— Se jactaba la rubia.

— Qué malo— Riaya le respondía con desdén y Blaineley rodaba los ojos.

— Bueno, ¡al fin hemos llegado a Las Vegas!— Estiraba los brazos cual estrella de Hollywood, Blaineley.

— Eres toda una genio de la Geografía— Kelly le hacía burla.

— Sí, bueno ¿Dónde están los Casinos?— Oliver rápidamente preguntaba claramente emocionado, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Thiago.

— Claaro, y te van a dejar pasar— Vanessa le respondía al pelirojo.

— Bien contestado Valeria— comentaba la anfitriona con desinterés.

— Es Vanessa— respondía la chica ofendida.

— Lo que sea— Blaineley le restaba importancia al asunto— Cómo oyeron, nada de Casinos para ustedes.

— ¿Y entonces cómo para qué nos trajeron?— Marcos les apuntaba a los anfitriones.

— ¡Exacto! Ese es mi punto, viejo— Oliver lo apoyaba.

— ¿Alguno tiene veintiún años? — Blaineley los interrogaba— ¿Eh? ¿Alguien? Es la mayoría de edad aquí.

— No— respondía Oliver— Pero tu tendrás unos años de más que nos prestes ¿no? — terminaba el chico secundado con varias risitas de sus compañeros, y Blaineley fruncía el seño, molesta y avergonzada.

— Ya cállense todos— McLean tomaba las riendas del asunto— Caminaremos hasta su desafío. Entonces los equipos se dividieron, las Pirañas iban en una acera, guiados por Blaineley, y las Serpientes en otro lado, con McLean cómo su guía.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirañas Asesinas~<strong>

— ¡Qué emoción estar aquí!— Mireya caminaba en medio de Emily y Bonne, agarradas de los brazos.

— Sí… y además Ian no te quita la mirada de encima— Emily le decía a su amiga inocentemente. Mireya en segundos se tornaba roja.

— Siempre supe que te gustaba— Bonne se incluía en la conversación feliz.

— ¡Hola!— Saludaba amablemente Ian y Bonne y Emily se miraban con complicidad.

**Serpientes Venenosas**

— ¡Apesta esto de no apostar!— Oliver continuaba quejándose— ¡Incluso traje una baraja por si las dudas!

— ¿Una baraja?— reía Thiago— De todos modos podemos jugar con ella en la Isla. Marcos que iba con ellos iba divagando por los edificios.

— Viejo ¿sigues ahí?— Oliver le preguntaba divertido a Marcos.

— Sí— respondía este de mala gana.

— Mira ¡Ahí está tu hermana!— señalaba Thiago.

— Sí…—reía Oliver— ¡Y mira con quién está!— y este le apuntaba con su dedo a Ian.

— Ese imbécil— Marcos se encelaba como hermano protector mientras Oliver y Thiago apenas podían contener la risa.

**Pirañas Asesinas**

— Siento que nos están viendo raro esos chicos— Emily les susurraba con temor a sus amigas.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntaba Bonne, ya que Mireya no les había hecho mucho caso ya que estaba perdida hablando con Ian.

— Esos— Emily los señalaba con los ojos.

— Ah, son chicos del otro equipo, han de querer intimidarnos— Bonne le respondía a su amiga con su acostumbrada tranquilidad y les hacía unos saludos enormes a los chicos con una sonrisa— Así verán que no tenemos miedo— terminaba con una risita.

**Serpientes Venenosas**

— ¿Qué rayos?— Oliver reía ante los saludos de Bonne. Y Marcos se quedaba con los ojos abiertos.

— Sí que es bonita la amiga de mi hermana…— susurraba Marcos con un tono inaudible para Thiago y Oliver.

**Pirañas Asesinas**

— ¿Caminar?— Dars al segundo protestaba y de nuevo recibía malas miradas.

— Siempre te quejas de todo— Kelly replicaba.

— Sí bueno, lo dices cómo si fueras la persona más paciente del mundo— le respondía la ojimiel y Kelly rodaba los ojos.

— Aquí sólo hay gente tonta y aburrida— Yashio exclamaba unos pasos delante de ellas y las chicas lo veían terrible.

— Tarado…— decía Kelly por lo bajo.

— Es un pesado…— agregaba Dars.

— No crean que no las oigo ¿eh? — Yashio se volteaba y Dars se miraba las uñas.

— Da lo mismo si nos oyes o no— le respondía Dars y Yashio iba a contestar algo, más se tropezó con una grieta y las chicas estallaron en una carcajada.

— Que hábil eres— comentaba Kelly y Yashio se molestaba más y más.

* * *

><p>Los campistas al caminar observaban todas las construcciones, atestadas de Casinos, bares, gente sonriente y al doblar la esquina vieron algo que les quitó el aliento.<p>

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Torre Stratosphere!— Exclamaba Chris emocionado.

— Una construcción que mide 350 metros de altura, ¡la estructura no-colgante más alta de Nevada! — continuaba Blaineley, ante esto los chicos hacían sombra con sus manos para observar la torre completamente.

— Hay algo extraño en la cima de esa Torre— declaraba Bonne.

— Déjenme adivinar, el desafío es escalarla por fuera y el que no se muera gana— espetaba Riaya con desdén.

— Eso sería extremo— agregaba Kurt con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Créeme, que es lo que más me gustaría— decía Blaineley con sarcasmo— Pero lamentablemente los necesitamos vivos, ahora, subamos.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntaba Mireya, ya impresionada por la Torre.

— Por el ascensor… duhhh— Yashio le señalaba a Mireya y ella se molestaba.

— ¿Va a ser así de fácil?— Nikky preguntaba dudosa.

— Sí…— Blaineley le respondía a la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Después de recorrer veinte pisos al fin llegaron a la cima de la torre. Pero antes había una habitación.<p>

— Pasen— McLean les abría la puerta y ahí había un lindo Restaurant, lleno de comida chatarra.

— Pueden comer lo que quieran— agregaba Blaineley.

— ¿Está envenenada o qué?— preguntaba Max con escepticismo.

— No— respondía Blaineley indiferente.

— ¡Esto tiene suficientes calorías como para matarme!— exclamaba Rebecca mientras observaba una papa frita.

— En ese caso, comete todo— Jess le hacía burla.

— No gracias— Rebecca le respondía— Pero tu si podrías comer más ya sabes, así a ver si logras estirarte unos centímetros.

— Tranquilas chicas, no peleen— Cameron tranquilizaba los ánimos.

— Esta bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides— Rebecca le respondía a Cam mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, con toda la intención de que Jess se molestara, cosa que lograba en cuestión de segundos, mientras Blaineley observaba divertida la escena.

— Es decisión de ustedes comer o no, es la única comida que tendrán en el día— anunciaba McLean y de inmediato la mayoría procedía a comer en grandes cantidades.

— Al fin una comida real— agregaba Joseph— Después de la comida del Cheff esto sabe a gloria.

— Cinco minutos y nos vamos— vociferaba Blaineley.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntaba Alex y no obtenía respuesta.

— Bueno, ahora cruzaremos esta puerta y observarán su desafío anunciaba McLean emocionado y al abrir las puertas todo el mundo se quedó pasmado.

— Bien, en la azotea de esta altísima torre tenemos un parque de diversiones— Blaineley sonreía ante los rostros de los impresionados chicos.

— Tres atracciones de lo más divertidas— agregaba McLean— Hoy hemos podido costearnos el parque para este desafío.

— No se hubieran molestado… enserio— decía Raquel mientras sentía un poco de vértigo.

— Bueno ¿ubican esa pantalla?— Chris señalaba a la pared— Es parte de su desafío.

— A ver, antes de preguntas, les explicaré todo, en esta pantalla se van a proyectar ustedes, alrededor de las atracciones hay cámaras. Los van a fotografiar en un momento cualquiera, lo único que ustedes verán es un flash.

— Si en la foto salen sonriendo, ganan un punto— McLean agregaba— Que se les contarán en aquellos marcadores— el anfitrión los señalaba.

— Ahora, el subirse a las atracciones igual cuenta— Blaineley continuaba— Los campistas que se suban a los tres juegos obtendrán cinco puntos para su equipo, pero si en el juego llegaran a vomitar, quedan descalificados— sonreía Blaineley.

— Arggg eres una…— Jess le decía a Blaineley completamente molesta— ¡Sólo nos llenaron el estómago para hacernos más débiles!

— Correcto— Blaineley reía— Si por alguna razón ya no quieren subirse pueden negarse antes de echar en marcha el juego, pero eso les restará tres puntos a su equipo, así que creo que es mejor que tomen el riesgo— terminaba con una ceja enarcada.

— Bueno chicos les presento a su primera diversión— McLean reía— Esta hermosura se llama _"The Big Shot", _y es la atracción más alta del mundo— continuaba Chris mientras los campistas mostraban ojos de terror ante aquella estructura. Era un ascensor hexagonal, que alcanzaba el límite superior y después descendía a una gran velocidad.

— Si los hace sentir mejor, mide 48 metros— añadía Blaineley.

— Bueno, no es tanto— alentaba David.

— Más los 350 metros anteriores da una altura de la Torre da un total de 398 metros, ¡eso hará que sientan el efecto hasta cuatro veces la fuerza gravitacional! — McLean comentaba— sin mencionar que lleva una velocidad de 72 kilómetros por hora.

— Sí, bueno ya cállate, oímos suficiente— Ian intentaba silenciar a los crueles anfitriones.

— Antes que nada el juego tiene forma hexagonal— decía Chris.

— ¿Qué es un hexadropodo o lo que sea? — preguntaba Rebecca y muchos reían.

— Me refiero a que el juego está dividido en seis secciones de asientos— explicaba McLean.

— Para que no te confundas más, seis es un número— Phyra le decía a Rebecca y ella rodaba los ojos.

— Cada sección tiene cuatro asientos— continuaba Chris.

— Entonces eso no tiene sentido— respondía Kelly haciendo sus cuentas de inmediato— Serían 24 asientos, no son suficientes para todos.

— Exacto, cerebrito— Blaineley le contestaba— Dos de ustedes no tendrán que hacer este desafío, y cómo el desafío pasado lo ganaron las Pirañas, pueden elegir dos personas que se salvarán sólo de esta atracción, se les regalarán dos puntos automáticamente— continuaba y las Serpientes fruncían el seño— Tienen tres minutos para elegir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirañas Asesinas~<strong>

— Bueno creo que me lo merezco— Dars inmediatamente se anotaba para no hacer ese desafío.

— No, estás loca— Raquel le negaba a Darice.

— Que a ninguno le vaya a salir lo marica y elija quedarse sin el desafío— David le advertía a los chicos.

— Sinceramente creo que Nikky merece no hacer este desafío— proponía Alex y ella se sonrojaba.

— Me parece bien, después de todo, ella casi muere el desafío pasado— apuntaba Ian.

— Entonces Nikky es una, ¿quién más?— preguntaba Joseph— ¿Qué les parece Kelly?— continuaba el chico y Kelly se sentía completamente alagada, pero no quería que él lo notara.

— ¿Me crees débil o qué?— respondía la nombrada con falsa molestia.

— No, sólo decía— el ojiverde se molestaba.

— Ya casi no nos queda tiempo— decía Emily temblando.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntaba Ian.

— No… en realidad tengo mucho miedo— confesaba la chica.

— Creo que Emily igual debe quedarse— proponía Bonne tranquila.

* * *

><p>— Listo— llegaba Joseph— Emily y Nikky no harán el desafío.<p>

— Ahora Serpientes, digan un nombre de su equipo al azar, rápido.

— Rebecca— decía Jess con sorna.

— Perfecto— McLean se preparaba y agregaba dos puntos a las Pirañas— ¡Hora de subirse!, pero antes ¿alguien que no quiera hacer el desafío?

Muchas chicas se encontraban tentadas a levantar la mano. Sobre todo la princesita persa.

— Ni se te ocurra— le murmuraba David— Te pueden eliminar si es que perdemos.

— Ya llevamos dos puntos arriba, un punto menos no es nada— respondía Darice con la piel de gallina.

— Vamos, no ha de ser tan malo— David intentaba persuadirla— Si quieres me subo contigo.

— Me parece bien, para que pueda maldecirte por haberme convencido de subirme— Dars le respondía asustada y David reía.

— Bien, como no hay nadie que se retire, ya pueden subirse, pero eso sí, una vez el juego en marcha, no se va a detener por nada— les advertía Chris.

Después de armar las filas se le enviaba la información a Chris quién se encontraba en una cabina operándolo todo. Entonces proyectaba en la pantalla las filas de asientos.

**Serpientes Venenosas·**

**/**Phyra, Jess, Cameron, Max.

**/** Kurt, Riaya, Paula, Kyu.

**/**Thiago, Oliver, Vanessa, Marcos.

**Pirañas Asesinas·**

**/** Bonne, Mireya, Ian, Yashio.

**/** David, Dars, Raquel, Alex.

**/** Joseph, Kelly, Steve, Rebecca.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y por qué yo estoy en esa fila?— Rebecca se quejaba al instante.<p>

— Puedes agradecérselo a Jess— Blaineley le respondía— El nombre que pedí era ese, el que me dieran era el que iba a tener que irse en una fila con las Pirañas.

— ¡No es justo!— reclamaba Rebecca.

— A callar, ahora todo el mundo a sus asientos, y recuerden ¡Sonrían!— Blaineley reía sarcásticamente.

Se podía sentir la tensión a cada segundo y el miedo acumulado en todo el mundo.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Nono mejor me bajo de aquí— Dars se apanicaba mientras le ajustaban los cinturones y le bajaban la protección para el cuello.

— Calma… no será tan malo— David de nuevo la intentaba darle ánimos a la chica y con la distancia que había entre los asientos lograba tomarle un brazo y dedicarle una sonrisa y Dars se sentía un poco más segura.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Estoy nerviosa…— Phyra le confesaba a su amiga peliroja.

— Tranquila, no creo que sea tan malo— la alentaba Jess.

— Es que en las esquinas se siente peor— comentaba Cameron— Si quieres te puedo cambiar mi asiento— ofrecía el chico amablemente y Phyra observaba junto a quién estaba Cameron.

— No gracias Cam— Phyra no aceptaba la oferta. Seguía bastante incómoda, y Max rodó los ojos ante la negativa de la chica. Pero debía admitir que él igual estaba avergonzado.

Una vez todos asegurados empezaron esas advertencias y recomendaciones que se dan con una voz pregrabada.

— Bienvenidos al _Big Shot, _la atracción más alta del mundo, les recomendamos mantener la cabeza bien fija a sus asientos…

En ese momento la atracción comenzó a ascender lentamente, poniendo los nervios de punta de la mayoría de los campistas. Desde ahí podían apreciar una hermosa vista, debían admitir.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Dios mío— Kelly decía con la voz agitada— Dejan esto tranquilo para calmarnos y después lo van a bajar cuando menos lo esperemos.

— Tranquila Kelly, además sólo es un juego, no puede sentirse tan mal— Joseph alentaba a la aterrada muchacha— Será divertido— el chico volvía su rostro hacia el asiento de la Kelly.

— Sí… claro… divertí…doooooo.

En ese momento el juego descendía a gran velocidad.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— ¡Esto es genial!— Kurt divertido gritaba mientras el juego estaba de nuevo abajo.

— La sensación es increíble— Riaya comentaba feliz con esa dosis de adrenalina.

— ¿Paula? ¿Estás bien?— Kyu un poco aturdido por el juego le preguntaba a la chica que estaba completamente aferrada a su asiento y estaba temblando.

— NOOO ¡Esto es horrible!— gritaba la chica cuando el juego ascendía de nuevo.

Después de dos minutos de velocidad, el juego al fin se detuvo. Todos los chicos bajaron, algunos incluso se tiraban en el suelo.

— ¡Eso fue genial!— Bonne salía tranquila y muchos la veían mal— Vamos, no sean aburridos— alentaba la chica sonriente.

— Bien campistas, veamos sus fotos— Blaineley divertida proyectaba las imágenes, primero, las Serpientes, con su primer fila de asientos.

La foto mostraba a Phyra con los ojos cerrados y bien aferrada al asiento, a Jess sonriendo, al igual que Cameron, y Max con un rostro inexpresivo.

— Dos puntos— añadía McLean al marcador— Siguiente fila.

En la siguiente se podía ver a Kurt y Riaya completamente sonrientes con los ojos cerrados y los brazos arriba, a Kyu un tanto nervioso, pero con una leve sonrisa y a una aterrada Paula gritando.

— Tres puntos más— continuaba Blaineley— La que sigue.

En la última foto de las Serpientes Thiago sonreía y Oliver se veía volteado, riéndose de una aterrorizada Vanessa que gritaba y a Marcos sonriendo levemente.

— Tres puntos— comentaba McLean— Serpientes llevan un total de ocho puntos.

— Ahora las fotos de las Pirañas— continuaba Blaineley.

En la primer foto de las Pirañas se veía a una Bonne completamente feliz, con los brazos arriba e incluso con los ojos abiertos, a Mireya casi rompiendo el cinturón de tan aferrada que estaba, Ian agarrado de la protección del asiento, pero sonriente y a Yashio aburrido.

— Dos puntos— marcaba Chris— La siguiente foto.

Esta foto mostraba a David con los brazos arriba y sonriente, a Dars aferrada de su asiento soltando un enorme grito, a Raquel aturdida con los gritos y asustada y a Alex riéndose.

— Otros dos puntos— Blaineley anunciaba y McLean los agregaba al marcador— Veamos su última foto.

En esta foto Joseph se mostraba feliz y sonriente, mientras que Kelly se veía presa del pánico, Steve sonriendo falsamente y Rebecca casi vomitando.

— Dos puntos— comentaba Chris— Sí Rebecca hubiera sonreído les hubiéramos dado ese punto a las Serpientes.

— Lograron un total del seis puntos— decía Blaineley— Más los dos puntos de antes, llevan ocho, es decir que vamos en empate.

En ese momento Rebecca vomitaba en un bote de basura.

— Veo que Serpientes, Rebecca no puede continuar— apuntaba Chris divertido— Ahora nos vamos a la siguiente atracción.

* * *

><p>— Este se llama <em>X-Scream<em>— anunciaba Blaineley feliz— Un paseo que es una recta deslizadora de 27 metros— sonreía.

— ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Buu!— Bonne abucheaba la atracción y varias chicas levantaban sus cejas molestas.

— Lleva un solo carro, abierto…— agregaba Blaineley intentando asustar a la chica.

— Eso sí que es extremo ¿eh?— respondía Bonne sarcástica.

— Tiene un movimiento de sube y baja…— comentaba Blaineley ya algo harta.

— Wow y yo tengo tres años…— Bonne continuaba presionando a la rubia.

— ¡Va a 45 kilómetros por hora y el final de la pista está a 8.2 metros fuera del edificio! ¡Estarán suspendidos fuera del edificio en un carro abierto con sólo la recta del soporte! ¿Qué opinas de eso, eh?— Blaineley perdía los estribos y le gritaba a Bonne harta mientras los chicos quedaban totalmente impresionados y asustados.

— Opino qué… ¡Eso es genial! ¡Pido enfrente!— Bonne con una sonrisa se entusiasmaba y Blaineley estampaba su mano en su frente.

— Creo que estás loca…— Steve le comentaba a Bonne quién tomaba el comentario tranquilamente.

_**Confesionario.**_

— A nadie le gusta lo extremo porque son unos bebés y no aguantan nada— decía Bonne— ¡Pero no por su culpa me perderé de la diversión!— reía— Y no me importa que me crean loca— terminaba.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— Bien… — informaba Chris— El carrito tiene 7 secciones con dos asientos cada uno, dando un total de 14 asientos— continuaba— Irán sentados en parejas… formadas por mí— continuaba el anfitrión riendo.

— Pero antes… ¿alguien se retira?— preguntaba Blaineley y muchos después de la explicación que le había dado a Bonne se querían ir, más todos continuaron— Genial, ahora, recuerden, Nikky y Emily deben hacer ya los siguientes desafíos y las chicas mostraban caras apanicadas.

— Ahora, las Pirañas irán primero— comentaba Chris y proseguía— Ahora les diré sus parejas: Bonne y Steve, primera fila. Y los chicos iban a sus asientos, con una Bonne eufórica y un Steve confuso.

— Raquel y David, segunda fila— informaba Blaineley a los chicos y miraba de reojo a Darice esperando su reacción.

_**Confesionario.**_

— ¡¿QUÉ?— Dars se quejaba— ¡NO! ¡Ella no puede ir con él! ¡YO debo ir ahí!— decía y luego reaccionaba— Digo que no es porque me importe que vaya con ella— mentía— Es sólo que me siento mejor si voy con él— continuaba y volvía a darse cuenta que lo había arruinado— Digo… ¡NO! ¡Déjenme en paz!— salía la chica azotando la puerta.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— Siguiente fila— vociferaba Chris— Emily y Darice. Y las chicas se iban a sus asientos, Dars completamente furiosa y Emily temblando.

— Continuamos con Joseph y Mireya en la cuarta fila— anunciaba Blaineley.

— Seguidos por Alex y Kelly en la quinta fila— continuaba Chris. Y ambos abordaban el carro.

— Sucedidos por la fila número seis, Nikky e Ian— marcaba Blaineley.

— Y por último, en la séptima fila, sólo, Yashio— añadía Chris y el chico se iba indiferente.

— Es el mejor lugar que me pudo haber tocado— declaraba Yashio.

* * *

><p>Las Pirañas se encontraban en los asientos del carro, la sensación era verdaderamente horrible, sentías que estabas sin seguro y que en cualquier momento podías caerte.<p>

— ¡Estamos a punto de iniciar el juego!— anunciaba Blaineley— Pero antes les diré que sólo tomaremos una foto grupal, así que saquen sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¿Listos?— preguntaba Chris y al instante el juego se ponía en marcha.

— ¡Esto se va a caer!— anunciaba Dars— ¡Nos vamos a morir!— la chica gritaba dramáticamente cuando el riel del carro sobresalía del edificio y violentamente bajaba.

— ¡No me quiero morir!— gritaba Raquel cuando parecía que el carro se salía y esta agarraba a David con fuerza y cerraba los ojos.

— ¡Esto está genial!— Bonne levantaba los brazos cuando parecía que los chicos estaban a la deriva y que el carro se saldría, cuando de repente frenó violentamente y el riel subió provocando que el carro volviera hacia atrás, causando una sensación horrible.

— ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!— Emily miraba al suelo y se sentía mareada.

— Tranquila, pronto se acaba— Joseph en el asiento de atrás intentaba hacer sentir mejor a la chica y Mireya por su parte se encontraba completamente aferrada al muchacho de ojos verdes. Y Kelly observaba esto en la fila de atrás y sentía la sangre hervirle. De repente el juego comenzó a andar completamente rápido y volvía a parecer que el carro se salía.

— ¡Esto es horrible!— Raquel le decía a David quién intentaba calmar a la chica.

— Tranquila mira mejor cálmate y sonríe— alentaba el muchacho.

— Siento que me voy a caer de aquí en cualquier momento— respondía Raquel— ¡Agárrame por favor!

— No te vas a caer, es simplemente la sensación del juego— respondía este— Mira, ¡un flash!— David señalaba frente de ellos y ponía su mano en el hombro de Raquel para darle un poco de confianza ¡Sonríe!— y en ese momento el juego violentamente volvió hacia atrás y por fin se quedó quieto.

— ¡Tierra al fin!— Mireya bajaba temblorosa y se tiraba en el suelo.

— Chicos… creo que ella necesita ayuda— Bonne señalaba a Nikky quien no podía bajar de su asiento, parecía estar petrificada.

— Yo la ayudo— Alex la cargaba hasta dónde estaban todos y la chica no salía de la impresión. Dars estaba en un estado parecido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— David le ofrecía y Dars de inmediato salía de ese transe.

— No, mejor ve a ayudarle a esa ¿no crees?— la princesita iracunda le señalaba a Raquel— Se te da muy bien ayudarla por lo que vi.

— ¿Qué más iba a hacer dime? No podía hacerla sentir mal—respondía el chico con molestia y Dars se iba de ahí a un paso rápido dejando al chico solo.

— Pirañas, rápido— Blaineley los juntaba— Tenemos su foto— anunciaba y en la gran pantalla se visualizaba la foto.

Bonne estaba completamente feliz y sonriente, incluso saludaba a la gente que estaba 350 metros bajo ellos con entusiasmo, Steve tenía una expresión confusa, en la fila siguiente.

Raquel tenía una tímida sonrisa y David tenía la mano en su hombro, sonriente, posteriormente, Emily estaba acurrucada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados y asustada y Dars veía la fila de enfrente con odio, sobre todo a Raquel.

Joseph en la otra fila ponía su mano en la espalda de Emily intentando alentarla y sonreía, junto a él, Mireya lo abrazaba fuertemente, engarrotada.

Seguían Alex y Kelly, él levantaba los brazos y sonreía ampliamente mientras ella, por otro lado cerraba los ojos asustada, en la fila de atrás Nikky estaba completamente pálida y gritaba mientras Ian sonreía confuso y en la última fila, Yashio solitario forzaba una sonrisa.

— Siete puntos— añadía Chris al marcador— Llevan un total de quince puntos, ahora muévanse y dejen continuar a las Serpientes.

— Creo que esta es una de esas veces que prefieres ir primero, saben, ahora que he visto cómo funciona el juego me ha dado más miedo— declaraba Vanessa.

— Primera fila— Chris hacía una pausa que ponía los nervios de punta de todos y el anfitrión soltaba una risita — Phyra y Max— bufaba y ambos chicos se observaban con odio disfrazado de incomodidad.

_**Confesionario.**_

— En un juego infernal y… y con ¿_ÉL_?— Phyra reclamaba a la cámara.

— ¡Malditos productores! ¡El peor asiento y con _ella_!— Max declaraba molesto.

_**Fin del Confesionario. **_

— Segunda fila— anunciaba Blaineley— Riaya y Cameron— y los dos iban a sus asientos felices.

— Continuamos con la tercera fila— comentaba Chris— Jess y Kurt— y al escuchar sus nombres iban a sus asientos conformes.

— Seguidos por Kyu y Paula— apuntaba Blaineley— y una sonrisa se mostraba en los rostros de ambos chicos.

— En la quinta fila tenemos a Vanessa y Oliver— decía Chris con sorna y Vanessa levantaba su mano inconforme.

— No hay cambios así que muévete— Blaineley le respondía déspota— la última fila está conformada por Thiago y Marcos— finalizaba— Y cómo no está Rebecca, la última fila queda vacía.

— ¡Juego en marcha!— anunciaba McLean.

Ahora el recorrido comenzaba un poco diferente, el juego había recorrido la mitad de la pista lentamente, lo que hacía que la sensación de caerse se sintiera más presente.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— Oliver le decía a Vanessa burlón y ella lo veía mal.

— Para nada— mentía la pelinegra. Y el juego de repente se iba hacia enfrente a una alta velocidad y la chica gritaba fuertemente, incluso Oliver abrió los ojos ante la horrible sensación que provocaba el juego.

— ¡Nos vamos a morir!— Phyra sentía que el juego se salía, la sensación era terrible para los otros, pero para la primer fila de asientos se sentía mil veces peor.

— No es cierto— Max decía con dificultad, pero de cierto modo el igual creía que el juego se salía, a los otros chicos no les pasó— continuaba y de repente el juego salía del edificio y sólo estaban siendo soportados por la fuerza del riel y Phyra gritaba horrorizada y al necesitar un soporte se enganchaba al chico y cerraba los ojos y Max se veía claramente impresionado.

— ¡Esto es genial!— Kurt decía mientras llevaban cierto tiempo suspendidos cuando de repente el riel se elevó y el carro regresó al punto de salida.

— Siento que me voy a desmayar justo aquí— Paula temblaba horriblemente y Kyu la abrazaba,

— Pronto pasa, lo prometo.

Una vez más el juego se fue hacia enfrente con una velocidad muy alta y todo el mundo se impresionaba, para que en un momento de nuevo regresara con velocidad hacia atrás y se terminara el recorrido.

— ¡Otra vez!— Cam entusiasta sonreía y Jess asentía ante eso. Después la mayoría bajaba con dificultad.

— ¡Tenemos la foto!— vociferaba Chris y la proyectaba en la pantalla.

En la foto se apreciaba a Phyra abrazada de Max con los ojos cerrados, el con su mano en la espalda de la chica y con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

En las dos filas detrás de ellos, prácticamente una fiesta, Riaya, Cameron, Jess y Kurt estaban sonrientes y con los brazos arriba, atrás, Kyu sonriente y Paula pegada al chico horrorizada.

En la fila de atrás Vanessa y Oliver discutiendo, pero ambos con los hombros agarrados del otro, buscando soporte, y con expresión de miedo, se veía que el juego los había tomado por sorpresa y en la última fila, Marcos y Thiago atacados de risa con Vanessa y Oliver.

— Siete puntos— decía Blaineley molesta— Y sumando los otros, quince. Empatados— terminaba molesta.

— Tendrán que subirse en la última atracción— decía Chris divertido— Síganme— continuaba el anfitrión y les mostraba lo último.

* * *

><p>— <em>Insanity,The Ride<em>— presentaba Blaineley y apuntaba al juego, era un brazo mecánico que se extendía más allá del borde de la torre.

— Esta hermosura separará los brazos mecánicos 70 grados y comenzará a girar a una velocidad de 64 kilómetros por hora— decía Chris entusiasmado y Bonne abría los ojos feliz.

— Irán con las parejas pasadas— anunciaba Blaineley— Y no tomaremos foto, esta vez sólo cuenta que suban, ya saben, si completan esto, son cinco puntos por persona— terminaba.

— ¿Alguien se retira?— preguntaba Chris desafiante y nadie hablaba.

— Bien ¡Serpientes primero!— sonreía Blaineley— Recuerden, si vomitan, adiós cinco puntos.

— Tengo demasiado miedo— Paula se detenía a ras del abordar.

— Paula, no puedes dejarlo— Kyu le decía a la chica mientras tocaba su rostro— Si es que perdemos, te echarán y de verdad no sé qué pasaría conmigo si es que te vas— decía el chico y Paula se sonrojaba sonriente.

— Creo que subiré— declaraba la chica aún roja y Kyu le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y ambos subieron.

— Si te ríes de mí, ¡te juro que te voy a matar!— Vanessa le decía a Oliver quién ya no se veía tan seguro ante el juego— ¿Qué? ¿Miedo?— espetaba la chica burlona.

— No… es qué… no me gusta dar vueltas— confesaba el pelirojo— Me mareo demasiado— y Vanessa miraba al chico algo preocupada.

Después que todo el mundo se colocó en su asiento el juego comenzó lentamente a girar y poco a poco se abría, aumentando la velocidad y los asientos quedaban completamente horizontales, definitivamente, el peor juego hasta ahora.

— ¡Te odiooooo Blaineley!— Phyra gritaba con todas sus fuerzas completamente aterrorizada, el juego iba demasiado rápido.

— Vanessa… no me siento bien— Oliver le decía a la chica quién se aferraba a lo que podía porque se sentía a morir.

— ¿Cómo?— respondía la chica preocupada.

— Siento que voy a vomitar— le respondía este altamente mareado.

— ¡No se te ocurra! Cómo ya no está Rebecca estamos en desventaja, si vomitas, es seguro que perdemos— advertía Vanessa y volvía su cara al chico— Concéntrate en un punto fijo— le recomendaba y tomaba el rostro de Oliver— Mírame a mí y no prestes atención a lo demás.

Oliver acató la indicación de la chica y la observó, su cara destilaba preocupación, tanto por el juego, como por él. No dejó de verla ni por un segundo.

— ¡Viejo nos moriremos aquí!— Thiago le decía aterrorizado a Marcos quien ni siquiera hablaba de lo mal que el juego se sentía.

Riaya, Cameron, Jess y Cameron eran los únicos que disfrutaban el recorrido e incluso se atrevían a mirar hacia abajo.

Después de tres minutos de vueltas el juego comenzó a juntarse poco a poco hasta detenerse y todo el mundo bajaba.

— Eso es lo más horrible que he sentido en mi vida— Phyra bajaba ayudada de Max ya que sus piernas temblaban.

Oliver corrió hasta el bote de basura más cercano y vomitó inmediatamente.

— Demasiados lloriqueos— Blaineley decía molesta— Bien, doce de su equipo se subieron a las tres atracciones— 60 puntos— Pero… Oliver vomitó.

— ¡Eso no es justo!— reclamaba Vanessa— ¡El aguantó todo!

— Reglas son reglas— respondía Chris— Se quedan con 55 puntos, más los 15 de antes, 70 puntos.

* * *

><p>— Deben superar eso Pirañas— anunciaba Chris— Bien ¿alguien se retira?— preguntaba.<p>

Después de todo lo que vieron, alguien al fin se retiró.

— Yo— levantaba su mano tímida Nikky, quién continuaba pálida.

— ¡No puedes!— le reclamaba Kelly— ¡Perderemos!

— Técnicamente, están en igualdad numérica— respondía Blaineley con sorna. Parecía que no recordaban lo que ella había dicho al principio— Bien, ella habló, ahora los demás suban.

— Si me pasa algo, tengan por seguro que los meterán a la cárcel de por vida— Dars le apuntaba a ambos anfitriones.

— Que miedo me das— Blaineley le respondía y Dars se enfurecía.

— Ven, déjalos— David le decía a la chica y ella seguía molesta y se daba la vuelta.

— Oye— el chico la giraba hacia él y le tomaba la barbilla, Dars abría los ojos y conectaba su mirada con la de David— Suerte…— terminaba y se iba a su asiento mientras Dars se quedaba ahí estática tocando su barbilla y alguien tocó su espalda.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Parecía que ustedes…!— Bonne estaba impresionada y sonreía— Ya sabes…

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba Dars confundida.

— Nada…— Bonne terminaba la charla feliz— ¿Ansiosa por subir, eh?— le preguntaba a Dars y ella negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin todo el mundo abordó el juego comenzó a andar y a separarse.<p>

— ¡Esto sí es extremo!— Bonne levantaba los brazos en el aire y volteaba hacia abajo eufórica.

— ¡Estás oficialmente loca!— Steve le decía asustado y Bonne se reía.

— ¡Y tu eres un gallina!— respondía la chica de mechas moradas y comenzaba a cacarear— ¡Mírenme soy la gallinita Steve!— y seguía cacareando y riéndose mientras Steve no hablaba porque el juego se abría cada vez más.

— ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NOOOOOO!— Dars gritaba dramáticamente.

— Y yo me voy a matar si no te callas— Raquel discutía con ella a pesar de que también se sentía a morir.

— Tranquilas las dos— David decía feliz— Miren hacia abajo ¡La vista es increíble!

— Sí, voy a ver hacia abajo y me va a dar un infarto— Dars le contestaba al chico. Las cosas eran más fáciles si ella sabía que podía contar con alguien.

Alex disfrutaba demasiado el juego y Emily y Kelly ni siquiera se movían.

El juego disminuía su velocidad y regresaba a su posición inicial.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— Kelly le preguntaba a Joseph quien se encontraba lleno de vómito.

— Mireya… le dieron nauseas a mitad del juego, y no dejó de vomitar hasta que todo se detuvo— respondía el chico asqueado.

— Que entusiasmo ¿eh?— Chris apuntaba a Mireya quién estaba siendo ayudado por sus amigas.

— Que pena Pirañas, hubieran tenido 60 puntos, pero Mireya no lo consiguió— decía Blaineley— Se quedan con 55 más los anteriores, 70 puntos— finalizaba.

— Es empate de todos modos— Kelly le apuntaba a la anfitriona de mala gana.

— Te equivocas, 70 puntos de las Pirañas menos tres puntos porque Nikky se negó a subirse, son 67 puntos ¡Perdieron!

— Pero ¿Por qué?— preguntaba David molesto.

— Porque, chico lindo— Blaineley le pellizcaba una mejilla con sorna— Yo dije bien claro al principio que si renunciaba les quitaría tres puntos.

— Así que Serpientes ¡Ganaron! Irán de vuelta en primera clase— anunciaba Chris y los chicos celebraban.

— ¡Noooo!— Dars se hincaba en el suelo— ¡Clase baja de nuevo!— se lamentaba la chica.

— Bueno… debemos irnos, aún deben llegar a la fogata, Pirañas— anunciaba Chris.

Una vez todos en el avión se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, había sido un día agotador, al llegar a la Isla, se bajaron desganados y las Pirañas se dirigieron a la fogata.

* * *

><p><strong>Fogata~<strong>

— No estoy para reclamos, simplemente… danos los malditos malvaviscos— Kelly le advertía a Blaineley harta.

— Malvaviscos para Bonne, quién creo fue la más entusiasta de hoy— admitía Blaineley y le lanzaba el malvavisco a la alegre chica.

— Emily, Alex, Yashio— están a salvo anunciaba la anfitriona— Raquel, Dars, David— les lanzaba los malvaviscos a los chicos— Yashio, Ian, Joseph, Kelly, Steve. Y dejaba a dos chicas que se tomaban las manos.

— Mireya, Nikky, ustedes son prácticamente responsables de regalar la victoria a las Serpientes, tenían dos puntos de ventaja… ¿cómo pudieron…— Blaineley molestaba a las chicas.

— ¿Qué parte de malditos malvaviscos no entendiste?— Kelly le reclamaba a la rubia y esta rodaba los ojos.

— En fin, Nikky, quedas fuera, a ver si a la próxima no eres tan cobarde— Blaineley le decía a la tímida chica quien triste se levantaba y se dirigía al bote de los perdedores.

— Espero que nos veamos pronto amiga— Raquel abrazaba a la chica.

— Nos vemos fuera— Alex le decía a Nikky y ella se sonrojaba. Todo el mundo acudía a su despedida y se quedaban en el muelle hasta que Nikky se alejaba completamente.

— ¡Sintonicen Total Drama Resistance la próxima semana!— despedía Blaineley el show.

* * *

><p><strong>Cabaña de las chicas Serpientes~<strong>

— Oye Jess, sobre lo que dije en la mañana al despertar…— Phyra le decía a su amiga.

— No te preocupes, ya tenía mis sospechas, pero al ver esa foto no me quedó duda— Jess le sonreía a su amiga y reía— ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin acabé!<strong>

**Antes que nada, lamento mucho la eliminación de Nikky :c, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, es que con mi laptop que no funciona e-e, bueno, pero aquí tienen el cap. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Sé que quedó muy largo, espero no haberlos hartado D:**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlos una y otra vez :D.**

**Espero que hayan tenido una Navidad hermosa y que el Año Nuevo sea próspero :).**

**Por cierto, saben que me encanta hacer especiales en fechas importantes. Pronto el especial Navideño del que ya le había contado a Loly y Yuks *w*.**

**Me retiro. **

**Cuídense. Besos.**

_LilyGxT*_


	8. Chrismas Eve

Erase una vez un 24 de diciembre en reality show…

**Cabaña de las Chicas Serpientes~**

— No vamos a volver a casa… ¿Verdad?— preguntaba Paula nostálgica— ¿Ni siquiera en Navidad?

— No creo Paula— Vanessa respondía con un tono apagado.

— Pero… yo quiero…— Paula insistía tristemente.

— No nos devolverán, a ellos no les importan nuestros sentimientos— Vanessa de nuevo respondía, sólo que esta vez con un tono más severo y Paula agachaba la cabeza.

— No debiste ser tan dura— le reprochaba Phyra.

— Estoy siendo realista— respondía la pelinegra.

De repente, en los exteriores se escuchaba un tintineo, similar al que se escucha cuando se acerca un trineo con _Santa Claus_.

**Cabaña Chicos Serpientes~**

— ¡Dios mío!— exclamaba Cam— ¡Es Santa! ¡Yo sabía! ¡Sabía que existías!

— Viejo… creo que ha de ser una broma o algo— le respondía Kurt sin querer dañar al chico.

— Cierto…— Cam le encontraba el sentido— ¡Santa llega hasta la noche! — sonreía de nuevo. Kurt iba a responderle, pero Kyu le hizo una señal de silencio.

* * *

><p>●<strong><span>Inocence<span> **(_March-Tchaikovsky_)~

— Jo jo jo— vociferaba alguien desde un megáfono— Salgan de sus cabañas en este instante.

— Si es Blaineley seguro es Navidad con el _Grinch_— Oliver bromeaba con Thiago y Marcos y ambos reían.

* * *

><p>Al salir los chicos veían todo cubierto de nieve. Justo fuera de sus cabañas había todo un bello escenario que contemplar. Un enorme bosque lleno de árboles, dónde había dos caminos separados, cada camino contaba como "puerta" dos postes muy altos decorados con luces de Navidad y entre la cima de estos una enorme cantidad de plateadas botas colgantes.<p>

— ¿De cuándo acá nieva en este lugar?— preguntaba Kelly escéptica.

— No lo sé, pero… ¡Esto es hermoso!— Mireya abría los ojos como una niña pequeña.

— Hace mucho frío…— tiritaba Emily.

— ¡Campistas!— el hombre disfrazado de Santa intentaba captar su atención, con la acostumbrada barba, las botas y el traje con una pequeña variante. Era blanco con toques plateados. Destilaba bondad el hombre, desde su voz, tenía una expresión muy suave, así como se notaba que tenía una edad avanzada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba Paula con suma educación, así como todo el mundo se había quedado bien callado. Exceptuando algunos que simplemente les daba igual el asunto.

— Sucede qué, les he traído unos presentes— respondía _Santa_ y señalaba el bosque dónde habían sido colocadas las botas— Serpientes, las suyas son las que están del lado izquierdo, y Pirañas, suyas las que están del lado derecho— señalaba aquel hombre y se sentaba en un hermoso asiento que asemejaba un trono.

— Entonces… ¿Las bajamos?— preguntaba Jess confundida.

— Claro que sí querida— respondía el hombre con dulzura— Ustedes sabrán qué hacer cuando las hayan bajado— continuaba.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Qué hombre más tierno— comentaba Emily feliz— Me hace recordar mi ilusión por _Santa_— recordaba con dulzura.

— "_Santa_" no existe, ya supéralo— Raquel agregaba con un tono severo con un atisbo de tristeza.

— Yo jamás dije eso, sólo dije que me hacía recordar los buenos tiempos de niña— respondía Emily molesta— Sabes… parece que no tuviste una infancia o algo porque no estás feliz ni siquiera en estas fechas— terminaba la chica de cabello chocolate y piel morena.

— Bueno sí ¿Y qué? ¿Tú qué sabes eh? Si toda tu vida tus padres te han querido cuidado y procurando que tus Navidades sean lo mejor del mundo no es mi problema, no todos tenemos la misma suerte— decía Raquel con la voz afectada y Emily se cubría la boca arrepentida.

_**Confesionario.**_

— Yo jamás quise que ella se sintiera mal— decía Emily mientras observaba la cámara con sus enormes ojos negros llenos de arrepentimiento— Nunca hubiera querido herirla así, lo juro— continuaba la chica disculpándose— Ha de ser por eso que Kevin no me ve cómo algo más… digo ¿quién quería tener como novia una esquizofrénica que mete la pata así?— Emily se desmoralizaba y salía triste de la cabina.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— Raquel… lo siento, enserio— Emily se disculpaba con Raquel quién se había dado la vuelta y se mantenía bien mentalizada para no demostrar lo mal que se sentía.

— Sí, cómo sea, no necesito tu lastima— respondía la chica áspera, pero aún bastante triste. Lo que sentía hacer aún más culpable a Emily.

— Bueno mejor… vayamos a bajar esas botas ¿no creen?— sugería Bonne quién rompía la atmosfera que se había creado a partir de la discusión de las chicas.

— Sí, me parece— Joseph secundaba la idea— Creo que puedo escalar el poste y bajarlas— añadía el chico entusiasmado.

— Claro, haz lo que quieras— Kelly agregaba severa.

_**Confesionario.**_

— No tengo idea de porqué Kelly ha estado tan molesta conmigo…— Joseph preguntaba confundido— Es decir, yo pensé que desde el desafío de Halloween ya éramos amigos, pero desde el parque de atracciones no me habla, o si me habla es para responderme mal algo.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer debemos apurarnos— apuntaba Ian.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Bien… ya casi…— Paula estaba a punto de agarrar las botas, estaba parada en los hombros de Thiago, quien estaba sobre los hombros de Oliver, que estaba parado encima de la espalda de Marcos.

— Apúrate…— Marcos exhortaba a la chica, se doblaba un poco por el peso.

— Ya voy— respondía la chica quien casi se caía porque Marcos se movía— Las tengo— la chica se agarraba de una bota y en eso Marcos se caía y Paula se quedaba colgada de la serie de botas.

— Genial…— decía Vanessa sarcástica y en eso Paula caía de sentón con sólo una bota en la mano, al instante todo el mundo se juntaba dónde estaba ella.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba Phyra preocupada y la chica al instante se incorporaba alegre.

— Sí… y esta es tu bota— decía la chica con una sonrisa entregándole a una confundida Phyra la bota que tenía su nombre bordado.

_**Confesionario.**_

— No lo sé, estas fechas me hacen muy feliz— declaraba Paula alegre.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

— ¡Ábrela!— decía Kurt con entusiasmo.

— Esperen— el hombre disfrazado de Santa intervenía amablemente— No pueden abrir sus botas hasta que todo su equipo tenga la suya.

— Entonces, subamos de nuevo— sugería Paula entusiasmada.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¡Vamos Joseph!— Mireya alentaba a Joseph y Kelly le dedicaba una mirada recelosa.

El ojiverde ya había alcanzado más de la mitad del poste, pero era un poco difícil, las luces lo volvían un poco resbaloso, entonces falseaba con el pie y se resbalaba, pero se sostenía de una guirnalda y continuaba el camino.

— No te vayas a caer ¿eh?— Kelly le advertía a Joseph claramente nerviosa. En el fondo tenía miedo de que el chico se pudiera caer y lastimar.

Joseph logró llegar a la cima del poste y se sentó.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— Alex le preguntaba al chico y él sonreía.

— Suerte que siempre traigo mi equipo— decía Joseph y sacaba una navaja, entonces se sujetaba de la serie de botas y una vez que quedaba colgando cortaba el inicio y se balanceaba sobre esta como si fuera una liana, mientras todo el mundo observaba nervioso. Después que estuvo en Tierra intentó jalar la serie de botas para que se cayera pero era inútil.

— Rayos— decía Joseph— Debo de subir y cortar el otro cable— declaraba y comenzaba a subir el otro poste.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— Oliver le preguntaba a Jess quién era la que ahora estaba en la cima de esa pequeña montaña improvisada.

— Por supuesto— respondía la chica y se colgaba del cable cómo si fuera un pasamanos y tiraba cada una de las botas hasta que llegaba al final y se quedaba sostenida.

— ¿Ahora qué hago?— preguntaba la peliroja.

— ¡Déjate caer!— sugería Max y la chica se soltaba y era sostenida por Cam quién le sonreía y ella pronto se bajaba.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

Joseph bajaba del poste con cuidado una vez que había cortado el cable de las botas y entonces cada quién tomaba la suya. Tanto Serpientes como Pirañas abrían las suyas impacientes y el hombre del disfraz sonreía.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— ¿Será eso que te había pedido Santa?— el chico abría su bota rápidamente con entusiasmo y veía en su interior— Bueno no es lo que pedí, pero es genial— Cam con gratitud sacaba una piyama del interior. Era una piyama de dos piezas, con rayas horizontales color verde y blanco, y estaba acompañada de unas pantuflas color verde— Muchas gracias Santa— el chico corría hacia aquel hombre y lo abrazaba y muchos se enternecían ante la escena, sobretodo una chica de ojos celestes.

— La gratitud siempre paga, hijo— Santa le revolvía el cabello al chico— Creo que tú y tus compañeros deberían de usar sus regalos completos una vez que los abran— agregaba el hombre mientras guiñaba un ojo. Y Cam les corría a avisar a las Serpientes.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Que lindo es esto— Mireya sacaba de su bota una piyama que constaba de un camisón bastante largo, color blanco, era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía unas pantuflas bastante extrañas, se asemejaban a unas balerinas y tenían un detalle pequeñito en azul. El regalo igual contenía un par de listones azules largos y anchos.

— Esta piyama está bastante bien— decía Alex mientras sacaba una piyama de dos piezas, igual a la de Cameron, sólo que esta piyama tenía rayas azules en vez de verdes, y las pantuflas igual eran azules.

— Muchas gracias— Emily se aproximaba al hombre del disfraz con su piyama, que era igual a la de Mireya— Es un obsequio muy bello.

— Que buena niña eres— el hombre le sonreía a Emily— Tú y tu equipo deberían ponerse sus regalos ahora mismo, pero créeme que completo se ve mejor— _Santa_ de nuevo guiñaba un ojo— Querida, todos cometemos errores, pero no debemos de culparnos tan duramente por ellos— el hombre del disfraz le acariciaba el cabello a Emily y le giraba la cabeza hacia dónde se encontraba Raquel, abriendo su bota.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Santa me dijo que todos debemos usar nuestros obsequios— Cam les decía a su equipo.

— Esta bien— Paula sonriente tomaba su piyama que era igual a la de Mireya, un largo camisón blanco, sólo que los detalles de las pantuflas eran verdes, igual que los listones— Sólo tengo un poco de duda con los listones— declaraba y la chica se dirigía a _Santa_, pero parecía que él le leía el pensamiento y pronto hablaba.

— A todas las niñas, sus listones son para que recuerden su inocencia y se aten el cabello— declaraba y sonreía.

— Bien… sólo creo que necesitaré ayuda— Riaya señalaba su largo cabello y Vanessa reía ante la ocurrencia. Entonces todo el mundo ingresó a su respectiva cabaña y se cambiaba.

* * *

><p>Al salir ambos equipos se apreciaba una escena muy peculiar, los chicos se veían muy inocentes con sus piyamas, incluso aquellos que las llevaban de mala gana, y ni hablar de las chicas, parecían niñas pequeñas con sus grandes coletas con listones y su largo camisón. Entonces se escuchó otro tintineo y <em>Santa<em> había desaparecido.

— Ay no…— Emily se lamentaba de que se hubiera ido.

— Sé que te veré de nuevo— Cam le decía a aquel personaje— Creo que dejó algo— decía mientras señalaba el asiento dónde había estado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un hoyo?— preguntaba Yashio del otro lado con su equipo con sorna y todo el mundo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Y Steve reía y de nuevo los campistas callaban su risa con su mirada.

— Santa puede estar un poquito pasado de peso— decía Cam molesto— Pero al menos no tiene esa gran cara de imbécil que tú tienes— espetaba Sam y muchos se quedaban boquiabiertos. Para el chico realmente había sido duro que se metieran con algo que a él le importaba tanto.

Inmediatamente varios chicos de las Pirañas sujetaron a Cam quién también se encontraba furioso.

— Tranquilo— Jess se ponía frente de Cam quién no dejaba de observar con odio a Yashio y ella le movía el rostro, obligándolo a verla a la cara— No vale la pena— continuaba la peliroja con una sonrisa en el rostro ante lo cual él se calmaba. Lo que fuera por prolongar esa sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

Una vez todo más calmado, Max observaba bien el asiento y efectivamente, allí había algo encima, entonces él comenzó a correr a toda velocidad directo al asiento y Steve al observar esto de igual modo comenzó a correr hasta que vieron un gran sobre blanco y ambos se forcejeaban hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

— Ejem…— decía Bonne suspicaz— Lamento interrumpir su pelea, pero aquí hay dos sobres, y ese por el que están forcejeando es para las Serpientes— explicaba la chica sonriente— Así que Steve— Bonne tomaba a Steve cual niño pequeño y este se molestaba— Ya tengo nuestro sobre, vámonos.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Te ves tan graciosa— Oliver le decía a Vanessa quién fruncía el ceño, molesta por el comentario del chico.

— Y bueno, tu tampoco te ves como un macho— recalcaba la chica— Además yo no vomito… — continuaba levantando una ceja.

— Oye…— respondía Oliver con molestia y luego reía un poco— Gracias por ayudarme esa vez.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de aplicarnos— decía Max interrumpiendo la plática— Ahora abramos el sobre— decía y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando una chica de cabello violeta le arrebataba el sobre y él la volteaba a ver molesto.

— Primero siempre hay que ver que dice— la chica minuciosa revisaba el sobre y observaba una dirección— Para el árbol de Navidad decorado más cercano, no abrir decía y se ponía las manos en la cintura— ¿Ves?— le remarcaba a Max y él rodaba los ojos.

— Bien ¿entonces qué hacemos?— preguntaba Paula confundida.

— Supongo que debemos seguir por ese camino— Max apuntaba al lugar dónde habían bajado las botas.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— No debes de hacer eso…— Steve le decía a Bonne aún molesto— Me hiciste perder mi orgullo contra ese chico— le reclamaba.

— Oh por favor, no es para tanto— le contestaba la chica alegre— Y no seas amargado—continuaba— Mañana es Navidad.

— Vaya… que emoción— agregaba Steve sarcástico y Bonne movía su cabeza y sus coletas le daban en la cara al chico y ella reía mientras la furia de él iba aumentando.

— ¡Apúrense!— Kelly les gritaba a ambos— ¡Necesitamos ese sobre!

— Calma…— Bonne llegaba a su ritmo, bastante tranquilo y Kelly se exasperaba.

— Agh— Kelly corría hasta Bonne y tomaba el sobre mientras Bonne sonreía.

_**Confesionario.**_

— Deben saber todos, que a mí nadie me da órdenes, puedo ser muy tranquila, pero para nada me gusta hacer algo que me impongan—reía la chica de mechas moradas.

_**Fin del Confesionario. **_

— Lo voy a abrir y a ver si a alguien ya se le ocurre tomarse esto más enserio— Kelly veía severa a Bonne y ella ya estaba con su mp3.

— Kelly… no creo que debamos abrirlo— contrariaba Joseph— Revisé al otro equipo y nunca abrieron el sobre, mejor déjame verlo…

— ¡NO!— decía Kelly— Yo lo abriré, debe haber algo ahí que es una pista y entonces alguien por la espalda le retiraba el sobre.

— No pienso perder esta vez— Dars declaraba y leía el sobre por fuera— Para el árbol de Navidad decorado más cercano, no abrir— sonreía la chica victoriosa y Kelly volteaba los ojos.

— Cómo sea, yo me llevo el sobre— Kelly le arrebataba a Dars el sobre de nuevo y ella se molestaba.

— Hay que ir por el camino dónde bajamos las botas— apuntaba Ian y todo el mundo se iba por aquel camino.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Wow— Phyra abría los ojos ante escenario, que superaba incluso a lo que habían visto antes. Estaba todo cubierto de pinos con nieve, y una atmósfera muy Navideña a los alrededores, muchísimos regalos tirados entre la nieve, adornos por todas partes y varios reflectores con luz.

— Que lugar más bonito— decía Paula mientras giraba feliz.

— No creo que sea momento para juguetear— Max rompía el asombro del momento— Continuemos.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Es de las cosas más hermosas que he visto en mi vida— Emily se tallaba los ojos para comprobar que aquello era real.

— ¡Cuantos regalos!— Dars corría y miraba por todos lados— ¡Apuesto que deben ser para mí! — alardeaba y corría hacia algunos.

— ¡No los toques!— espetaba Raquel— Han de ser un truco.

— Pero… tengo curiosidad— reclamaba la chica.

— Pues tendrás que quedarte con ella— Raquel la contrariaba— Debemos movernos— recalcaba.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Curiosity<strong> _(Waltz of the Snowflakes)~_

— Aguantarme la curiosidad—bufaba Dars— Claro…— decía entre dientes y se dirigía a los obsequios más cercanos, que estaban debajo de un pino— Ahora…— Dars se escabullía—Lo voy a tomar— y al acercar la mano escuchaba un crujido de una ramita y se preocupaba.

— ¿Qué haces?— Kelly le preguntaba a lo lejos molesta.

— Nada— mentía la chica de mala gana— Se me cayó mi listón y simplemente lo voy a recoger.

— No tardes— sentenciaba Kelly severa, ya habían caminado un poco.

— Darice Queenly se tarda el tiempo que quiere— declaraba la chica en voz baja— Ahora a tomar ese obsequio— continuaba y aproximaba sus manos y tomaba aquel presente.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba de nuevo alguien y Dars se alteraba.

— Ya te dije que recogí mi listón ¿Eres sorda o qué?— agregaba con tono de molestia e intentaba abrir el regalo, más era prácticamente imposible… era obvio que tenía algo adentro, se sentía pesado— ¿Por qué no te abres tonto regalo?— renegaba la chica y entonces alguien le tocaba la espalda y ella cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Sí, sí ya sé que te mentí y que vine a abrir un obsequio, encarcélenme por eso— respondía la chica de mala gana y abría los ojos de repente y soltaba un enorme grito.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién grita?— preguntaba Steve— Tuve suficiente de gritos con los desafíos pasados— decía molesto.<p>

— Ha de ser el otro equipo o no sé— Kelly le restaba importancia.

— Pero el otro equipo va enfrente— pensaba Bonne y de nuevo alguien gritaba— Sólo una persona puede gritar así de fuerte…— recordaba la chica.

— Darice…— decía David y se estampaba la mano en la frente— ¿Dónde está?— preguntaba.

— Ella regresó por no sé qué tontería— le contestaba Kelly— Ahora, hay que seguir. Y David ya se había dirigido a la fuente del grito corriendo.

— ¡Yo lo acompaño!— Bonne de igual modo corría hacia el chico con ganas de alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Q…quién o qué eres?— Dars le preguntaba a quién le había estado tocando la espalda. Era una bella chica, con el cabello atado arriba, la cara la tenía completamente pintada de blanco, con sombras azules y sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados en pestañas enormes, llevaba un traje precioso, semejante a un vestido, pero con la falda un poco esponjada, color blanco con brillos y unos pequeños detalles en azul. En la cabeza de igual modo tenía un tocado, parecía una tiara, pero estaba conformada por un copo de nieve.<p>

— ¿Yo?— preguntaba aquella mirando con curiosidad a Darice— Es muy obvio que soy un copo de nieve— sonreía aquella chica— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— le daba espacio a Dars quién seguía impresionada.

— N-no— decía Dars y se levantaba y se quitaba nieve de su camisón y al voltear de nuevo había una gran cantidad de chicas iguales a la que la había asustado. Cada una miraba a Dars con curiosidad y pronto la rodearon en un gran círculo— ¿Q-qué tengo? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡AUXILIO!— gritaba.

— ¿Darice? ¿Dars?— David le gritaba a la chica y Bonne corría, pero no tan rápido, se había cansado.

— ¿David?— la nombrada abría los ojos y gritaba— ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¿Dónde?— David le preguntaba confundido, no podía ver nada.

— Aquí, con los copos de nieve o lo que sean— respondía Dars nerviosa.

— ¿Copos de nieve? ¿De qué rayos hablas?— preguntaba el chico— Hay nieve por montones ¿dónde esperes que busque?

— Creo que la encontré— Bonne sonreía y señalaba a las chicas que miraban a Dars con curiosidad, al tocarlas ellas se asustaron y se hicieron a un lado.

— Bonne— Dars se paraba al instante y se dirigía con la chica— ¡Vámonos de aquí!— le decía y le jalaba el brazo.

— Espera— Bonne la tranquilizaba— Lamento haberlas asustado— se disculpaba Bonne— ¿Ustedes quiénes son?— preguntaba curiosa.

— Somos _Copos de Nieve_— respondía la chica que al parecer era su líder y se paraba en puntas, ya que traían zapatillas de Ballet y en seguida todas las chicas hacían lo mismo.

— Eso está genial, lo intentaré— Bonne se levantaba y se caía en la nieve y pronto se recobraba y comenzaba a reír.

— Bien— la chica comenzaba a caminar en puntas bellamente y les hacía seña a las demás para que fueran por David.

— ¿Hola? — preguntaba el chico cuando las chicas lo jalaban hacia Dars y Bonne.

— Han completado este desafío— decía la chica líder— Nada mejor que la curiosidad para el espíritu— la chica señalaba a Dars— Igual que el espíritu aventurero y curioso de ustedes dos— ahora la chica les sonreía a David y Bonne— Tengan esto— la chica les obsequiaba su tiara— Puede que les sea útil después— y dicho esto la chica y los demás _Copos de Nieve_ regresaron a las profundidades del bosque de nieve, en puntas y con mucha gracia, cual bailarinas que eran, camuflándose con el color de sus atuendos.

— Bien… ¿eso que fue?— preguntaba David confundido.

— No lo sé— Dars continuaba impresionada— Mejor vayamos con los demás— la chica corría en la nieve junto con David y Bonne.

* * *

><p>● <em>(Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy)~<em>

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Sigamos caminando—Phyra motivaba a todo el equipo que ya se encontraba cansado de seguir.

— Sí, no sean holgazanes—Max sentenciaba a todos y de repente por ir de espaldas chocaba y tropezaba contra una enorme caja sorpresa y todo el mundo reía fuertemente.

— Que habilidad— Riaya burlaba al chico.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una maldita caja en medio del maldito bosque?— el pelirojo decía furioso.

— ¿Y a quién se le ocurre no ver una caja de ese tamaño?— Riaya continuaba con sus burlas.

— Cómo sea, ya sigamos— Max caminaba y varios se quedaban mirando fijamente la caja.

— ¿Ahora qué?— preguntaba el chico molesto.

— Nada, sólo le preguntaba a la caja si no le había dolido el impacto de tu cabeza— Riaya reía al contestarle y Max se limitaba a caminar más lejos.

— ¿Qué será?— Kyu observaba la enorme caja y veía que tenía una enorme manija para abrirse.

— ¡No la toquen!— advertía Vanessa severa— ¿Y si pasa algo cómo en los demás desafíos?

— ¿Y qué?— Paula se añadía a la conversación— No perderemos nada.

— Esta bien, pero si perdemos es automáticamente tu culpa— Vanessa se alejaba y Paula comenzaba a darle vueltas a la manija, pronto fue auxiliada por Kyu, ya que la manija era muy pesada. Al girar cada vez más, una música comenzaba a sobresalir de la caja, hasta que al fin quedó abierta y una bailarina parada en una punta, tamaño real estaba en ella. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

— Qué bonita figura— Phyra tocaba la figura y esta al instante comenzaba a bailar, tenía un bello tutú rosa y una varita en la mano. Todo el mundo parecía bastante feliz con el baile. Hasta que esta se detuvo.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntaba Thiago con una cara embobada y la chica con gracia señalaba un lado de la caja.

— _¿Hada de azúcar?_ — reía Oliver al leer la inscripción que había a un lado y la esta le daba un fuerte golpe con su varita en la cabeza, ante las risas de todos.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?— preguntaba Paula feliz y ella de nuevo señalaba la caja.

— Ayuda para su desafío— leía Paula y ella al fin comenzaba a hablar.

— Una sana curiosidad— decía la chica dulce— Han hecho que se ganen esto, espero ayude— continuaba y les regalaba su varita— Sólo, un último favor— pedía— Por favor, regresen la manija.

Y tal cómo había pedido la chica regresaron todo y ella volvió a esa caja.

— ¿Y quién quería ser un amargado?— Riaya le recalcaba a Max y una chica miraba recelosa a aquellos.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Union<strong> _(A Pine Forest in Winter)~_

Todos los campistas se encontraron al final de ambos caminos, ya que estos eran unidos por un lago congelado que bloqueaba cualquier otra alternativa para pasar. La meta era una gran puerta que parecía de un castillo, con un par de soldados con altos sombreros custodiando la entrada.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Qué rayos hacemos ahora?— preguntaba Kelly molesta— ¿Y dónde están Darice, Bonne y David?

— No lo sé, regresaron y ya no los veo por ninguna parte— decía Emily preocupada.

— Bueno, ya nos alcanzarán— decía la chica— Ahora debemos llevar esta carta y ganar— apresuraba y las Pirañas iban, más no muy convencidas.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Debe de ser cómo una broma si creen que vamos a cruzar por aquí— señalaba Jess.

— Pero debemos apurarnos, que esas Pirañas ya están por ahí pensando cómo cruzar— agregaba Rebecca espiando al otro equipo.

— Al fin un comentario útil de tu parte— Jess comentaba con sorna y Rebecca rodaba los ojos.

— Bien ¿qué sugieren?— lideraba Max a los chicos.

— Pues que tal sí… ¿tiramos un pino?— sugería Thiago y Phyra lo miraba horrible.

— NADIE va a dañar un árbol ¿oyeron?— apuntaba la chica severa a todos— ¡Busquemos otra solución!

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¡Miren eso!— Alex apuntaba a una figura decorativa de Santa, que constaba de un enorme trineo, dónde el personaje se encontraba en la parte delantera y atrás había un montón de cajas vacías.

— Que genial hallazgo— decía Ian feliz— Ahora hay que moverlo— señalaba y empujaba el trineo, más este era muy pesado— Parece que está pegado— comentaba con molestia— ¡Ayuden a moverlo!

Los chicos de las Pirañas se acercaron, Yashio por supuesto de mala gana y entonces comenzaron a agitar aquel trineo hasta que pudieron zafarlo y lo dirigieron al ras del lago congelado.

— Bien, ya tenemos el transporte— comentaba Joseph feliz.

— No cabemos todos— respondía Kelly.

— Claro que no vamos a caber, por eso las chicas son las únicas que se van a subir y los chicos empujaremos— declaraba el chico y Kelly se quedaba impresionada.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— ¿Crees que esto funcione?— preguntaba Paula y jalaba a Phyra hasta dónde había encontrado una gigante caja de regalo.

— ¡Es buena idea!— señalaba la chica— Oigan— la chica chiflaba a su equipo— ¡Ayúdenme a desarmar esta caja!

Entonces todo el mundo acudió a ayudar y pronto obtuvieron un gran medio de transporte.

— Me parece muy buena idea y todo— decía Jess— Pero me parece que está un poco frágil.

— Por eso debemos de apurarnos antes de que se rompa o algo— decía Kurt y ponían la estructura encima del lago congelado mientras poco a poco todos se subían.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Ya están listas?— Joseph preguntaba a las chicas y estas asentían, iban bastante apretadas en el trineo. Entonces los chicos tomaron impulso y empujaron el pesado trineo, el cual tomó bastante impulso y el trineo salió disparado. Los chicos se agarraban fuertemente para no quedarse varados a medio lago congelado.

— Ten cuidado— Mire tomaba la mano de Ian quien por poco se salía del trineo y este la miraba con dulzura y ella le respondía con una sonrisa.

— Se está deteniendo— Emily apuntaba con nerviosismo y las Pirañas poco a poco se detenían.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Bien ¿todo el mundo está bien sujeto?— preguntaba Marcos quién se estaba encarrerando para empujar el improvisado trineo.

— Sí— Paula se sujetaba de dónde podía y Marcos empujaba y la caja salía cual cohete, a gran velocidad lo que hizo que quedaran a muy poco cuando esta se detuvo.

— Genial ¿ahora qué hacemos?— preguntaba Rebecca de mal modo— De NINGÚN modo me bajaré— decía molesta.

— Pues… supongo que plan B— Thiago sacaba un buen pedazo de madera— Descuida… lo saqué de una decoración— le decía a Phyra quién ya lo estaba mirando mal.

— Bueno… ¿y cuál es el plan con eso?— preguntaba Max.

— Alguien se sube aquí, empujamos la madera y sale disparada hasta la orilla, luego devuelve la madera hasta que todos logramos pasar— exponía el muchacho.

— Bien, me parece buena idea— apoyaba Riaya— ¡Empecemos!

Y así uno a uno comenzaron a ir hasta la orilla, dónde regresaban el pedazo de madera y el plan funcionaba.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Cómo nos movemos ahora?— preguntaba Raquel— Las Serpientes ya están llegando.

— No creo que nos quede otra alternativa…— proponía Alex— Más que empujarlo de nuevo.

Los chicos volvieron a tomar impulso en el gélido lago y este salió con más velocidad que antes. Hasta que llegaron a la orilla dónde se produjo un gran choque con la nieve.

— Bueno es hora de que bajen— Ian cargaba a Mireya fuera del alto trineo mientras esta se sonrojaba.

— Sí, de nada— Yashio bajaba a Raquel de mal modo y ella fruncía el ceño.

— No son tan malas estas ideas— admitía Kelly mientras Joseph la bajaba de la cintura y sus miradas se conectaban por un instante.

— Ahora a pasar por esa puerta—le respondía el chico de ojos verdes sonriente y Kelly de pronto cayó en cuenta de que le había estado sonriendo todo ese tiempo y se apartaba.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Creo que no planeamos bien eso— Riaya le gritaba a Kurt quién era el último en salir y ya no tenía quien lo empujara.

— Descuida, sé cómo salir de esta— sonreía el chico y empujaba la madera y posteriormente se subía en esta cuál patineta y llegó hasta la orilla con tanta fuerza que se estampó.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba Riaya y lo ayudaba a levantarse y el chico estaba completamente feliz.

— Por supuesto, tenía mucho que no patinaba en un lago congelado— reía el chico.

— Bien ahora vamos a esa puerta— apuntaba Kyu y todos seguían.

* * *

><p><em><span>Puerta~<span>_

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Cómo que no podemos pasar?— Kelly les reclamaba iracunda a ese par de peculiares guardias.

— Porque, señorita, por favor comprenda, que no podemos dejar pasar extraños sin algún tipo de autorización— respondía un guardia con sólo un poco de paciencia. La chica ya lo había hostigado bastante.

— ¡¿Pero qué NO comprende? Ya le explique lo de la maldita carta, lo del desafío ¿Y aun así no me deja pasar?— la chica estaba que echaba chispas y el guardia anterior perdía la paciencia.

— Voy a tener que retirarla de aquí— decía y se aproximaba a Kelly y Joseph se ponía en medio.

— Me parece que no será así— le decía el chico enojado— Ahora mejor vuelve a esa puerta si no quieres arrepentirte ¿entendiste?— y Joseph le mostraba su puño. El guardia se retiraba.

— Gracias…— la chica decía apenada y Joseph volteaba.

— No iba a dejar que te hicieran algo— Joseph miraba a la chica quién abría los ojos completamente.

— Creo que la solución es matar a los guardias— reía Yashio y todo el mundo lo miraba extraño.

* * *

><p>— ¡No puedo creer que se fueran y nos dejaran!— Dars caminaba iracunda e increíblemente rápido— Sólo me encuentro con quién nos dejó y van a ver cómo me vengo— continuaba y Bonne reía.<p>

— Creo que va a querer ahorcar a Kelly— sonreía y David se preocupaba.

— ¡No puede ser!— Dars se quedaba a la orilla del lago congelado— ¿Cómo pasaremos por aquí?— preguntaba la chica.

— Bueno…— Bonne inspeccionaba el área— No hay nada suficientemente grande para que logremos caber los tres, pero se me ocurrió una idea genial— decía y mostraba unas cajas de regalo desarmadas y listones.

— ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?— preguntaba David.

— Fácil, nos haremos unos patines— sonreía Bonne y a sus pantuflas les ponía una caja y la ataba fuertemente con un listón.

— Pero… y si me caigo…— preguntaba Dars dudosa.

— ¿Y si nos eliminan?— David le respondía a la princesita y ella fruncía el ceño— Es nuestra única alternativa— recalcaba.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Buenas tardes— Paula sonreía con cortesía a los guardias— ¿Podrían dejarnos pasar?— preguntaba dulcemente.

— Señorita, sólo podemos permitirles el paso si cuentan con autorización— respondía un guardia.

— ¿Qué clase de autorización?— preguntaba Paula confundida.

— Cualquier clase de cosa que permita identificar que es bienvenida—explicaba el otro guardia y a Phyra se le ocurría algo.

— ¿Esto sirve?— interrogaba Phyra mientras le entregaba la Varita que les habían dado.

— Claro que sí— respondían ambos guardias— Pasen— y ante esto ellos abrían las puertas y las Serpientes ingresaban.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué a ellos si los deja pasar?— preguntaba Kelly iracunda.

— Porque ellos si presentaron la identificación— decía el guardia y ella estallaba de furia y entonces Emily simplemente le tocó el hombro a Kelly y ella se dedicó a dialogar con el guardia.

— ¿Pero qué clase de identificación necesita?— preguntaba Emily con calma.

— Verán, en su trayecto por el bosque debieron haber encontrado a alguien que les pudiera permitir pasar— respondía un guardia— No puedo decirle más señorita porque me es prohibido dar tanta información.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por todo— decía la chica amable y les comunicaba todo a su equipo.

— Entonces… creo que tendremos que regresar— comentaba Mireya reflejando una decepción total.

* * *

><p>— ¡Geniaaal!— Bonne patinaba por el lago hacia enfrente, con gran alegría mientras se acercaba un poco a Dars, que iba a un paso bastante lento— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que puedes ir más rápido!— alentaba Bonne y patinaba sólo en un pie.<p>

— ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?— David le ofrecía a la princesita persa, el chico podía moverse bien y seguro.

— Por milésima vez que no— Dars se hacía la dura— Yo puedo sola— declaraba y se movía y lograba avanzar mucho más rápido, pero sin control y comenzaba a gritar.

— ¿Estás segura?— David le preguntaba de nuevo a la chica cuando él la tomaba de un brazo cuando casi se caía en el congelado lago.

— Puede que quizás, sólo una ayudita pequeña— decía Dars y David le ofrecía su brazo— ¿Qué?— preguntaba Dars sin comprender.

— Sujeta mi brazo… para que no te caigas— y Dars lo miraba— Dars… te juro que no te va a pasar nada— reía el chico y Dars se enganchaba de su brazo y David comenzaba a avanzar más rápido y Bonne volteaba a ver feliz a aquellos.

— Ya casi llegamos— Dars apuntaba feliz hacia la puerta— Ojalá pronto pueda quitarme esto… me veo ridícula— decía señalando su ropa y sus coletas.

— Claro que no— negaba David— Te ves muy linda así— decía y ambos abrían los ojos de la impresión.

_**Confesionario.**_

— ¿Pero qué dije?— David seguía con los ojos abiertos y luego se estampaba la mano con la frente.

_**Fin del Confesionario. **_

— ¡Cuidado!— Bonne se iba a impactar justo en los chicos, a punto de llegar a la orilla del lago y entonces los tres salieron disparados hacia la nieve.

— ¿Están bien?— David les preguntaba a las chicas y Dars tenía la expresión completamente dura y Bonne sonreía con culpabilidad.

— Perdón…— la chica pedía y en eso le lanzaba un poco de nieve a Dars en la cara— Pero fue genial— Bonne comenzaba a reír y Dars no pudo aguantarse la risa a pesar de intentar hacerse la dura.

— ¿Con qué aquí estaban?— Raquel severa veía a los tres chicos y ellos se levantaban.

— Sí, muchas gracias por esperarnos "equipo"— apuntaba Dars con molestia.

— Bueno pues ahora verán que estamos varados aquí sin poder pasar— decía Raquel a la chica.

— ¿No los dejan pasar?— preguntaba Dars— Nadie puede negarme pasar a un lugar— continuaba y decidida iba hasta la puerta.

— Señorita no puede pasar— indicaba el guardia.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No sabe usted quién soy yo?— preguntaba la princesita con un tono desafiante.

— Me temo que no, a menos que tenga una identificación— exponía el guardia y Dars se enfurecía y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

— Pues mire yo soy— decía y hacía énfasis con la tiara que tenía guardada.

— Bienvenida señorita— indicaba el guardia y tomaba la tiara mientras la evaluaba, el otro guardia abría las puertas. Y las Pirañas al fin podían pasar. Y el guardia devolvía la tiara.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Goodness<strong> _(Waltz of the Flowers)~_

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

Justo detrás de la puerta había dos puestos de canje y otra puerta más pequeña que tenía un escrito que decía.

"_Campistas, a sus tareas se agrega traer una gran cena"_

— ¿Usted sigue creyendo que con esto nos va a alcanzar?— Max llevaba un gran rato discutiendo con la señora que canjeo la varita por una moneda.

— Joven, le aseguro que con eso será suficiente por aquí— la señora dialogaba con él— Además es lo máximo que puedo otorgarle— continuaba.

— Pero debemos de llevar una gran cena señora, con esto no nos alcanzará para nada— Phyra se acercaba al puesto.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— No nos han tomado tanta ventaja— sonreía Emily y una señora les hacía una seña para que se acercaran al otro puesto.

— Lean eso— Joseph les indicaba el letrero y mientras Emily iba al puesto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba la chica amable a la señora del segundo puesto.

— Verás, este es un puesto de canje, te cambiaremos aquella tiara por monedas para que puedas comprar algo en el pueblo.

— Me parece bien ¿Cuánto nos ofrece por la tiara?— preguntaba la chica.

— Una moneda— reponía la señora.

— ¿Una moneda?— decía Emily un poco indignada— Creo que vale más— respondía la chica.

— Créame que con esa moneda le alcanzará para lo suficiente, señorita, no encontrará otro lugar dónde canjearlo— contestaba la señora con sinceridad.

— ¿Me lo promete?— preguntaba Emily con esperanza.

— Lo prometo— respondía la señora con una sonrisa y Emily iba por la tiara y se la entregaba a la señora, quién a cambio le daba una moneda dorada.

— Vámonos ya— agregaba la chica y todos salían por aquella puerta.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— En este lugar con esto les alcanzará, pero bueno, si no lo quieren pueden irse— decía la señora quién casi cerraba su puesto.

— No, no, no, ¡lo tomamos!— Jess agarraba la moneda y le dejaba la varita— Vámonos ya que se nos adelantan.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, al abrir la puerta el escenario presenciado era precioso, todo parecía hecho de dulce y la gente que caminaba por ahí se veía de lo más amable. Había caramelos por todas partes, más regalos aún, paletas, muchísimas cosas. Y un único camino que seguir.<p>

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— No debiste aceptarla— Max le reclamaba a Jess quién rodaba los ojos.

— Era eso o nada, al otro equipo tampoco le dieron más dinero— la chica molesta se iba hasta atrás para evitar cualquier tipo de diálogo con Max.

* * *

><p>● <em>(Dry Tears)~<em>

— ¿Estás bien?— Cam le preguntaba a Jess quién se veía furiosa.

— No, estoy harta de oír sus reclamos— la chica apuntaba a Max.

— Tranquila, no hagas caso— Cam le sonreía y ella se calmaba un poco. De repente sentía que algo se golpeaba contra ella en las piernas.

— Perdóneme por favor— un niño bastante tierno con el cabello castaño y una boina con una camisa gris y unos pantalones viejos y rotos de no más de seis años se estampaba contra Jess y se caía. Los ojos del niño eran de un avellana claro hermoso.

— No te preocupes— Jess se hincaba para levantar al niño— Entiendo que fuera un accidente— le sonreía la chica y notaba que el niñito no llevaba zapatos — ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?— preguntaba al pequeño quién respondía con tristeza.

— Los vendí para conseguir algo de comer para mi hermanita, mamá está muy enferma y no puede— declaraba el pequeño y a Jess se le estrujaba el corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa Jess?— preguntaba Cam al ver a la chica hincada.

— Este… niño— decía mientras veía a los ojos al pequeño y Cam se hincaba junto con ella.

— ¿No tendrán alguna moneda?— preguntaba el niñito— Me gustaría que mamá y Clara tuvieran una linda Navidad.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntaba Jess bastante sensible— Esa moneda es para el desafío y bueno…

— Dásela— decía Cam— Ya pensaremos que hacer después.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntaba Cam al niño con una sonrisa.

— Me llamo Eric— respondía el pequeño.

— Claro que sí Eric, tenemos una moneda— Jess le entregaba al niño esta y sus ojos del pequeño se iluminaban.

— Esto vale mucho dinero— Eric le decía a ambos que lo miraban enternecidos— ¿Seguros que quieren dármelo?

— Por supuesto— sonreía Cam y le revolvía el cabello— Igual quiero darte esto— Cam se quitaba sus pantuflas y se las obsequiaba al niño— Puede que sean grandes para ti aún, pero son muy calientitas, te lo aseguro.

— Pero vas a tener frío— decía el pequeño Eric.

— Para nada, por allá dejé mis zapatos— mentía Cam y Jess igual se quitaba sus pantuflas.

— Ten, para tu hermanita o tu mami— sonreía la chica y Cam le sonreía a ella.

— Ustedes son muy buenos— decía Eric y los abrazaba y se iba.

* * *

><p>— Cuida bien esa moneda— sentenciaba Steve a Emily— Es lo único que tenemos.<p>

— Está bien— la chica molesta se apartaba un poco del equipo. Estaba harta que todo el mundo le reclamara el por qué sólo había conseguido una moneda por aquella tiara.

— Disculpe señorita— una anciana se acercaba a Emily— ¿Tendrá alguna moneda?

— No, perdóneme— mentía la chica con un tono apagado y la señora se alejaba con una niña pequeña en la mano. Mientras un chico observaba toda la escena.

— Parece que buscaremos mejor suerte en el otro lado del pueblo— decía la anciana a la pequeña niña, la cual se veía claramente triste.

— Pero abuela, tengo mucha hambre— la pequeña le decía a su abuela con los ojos húmedos.

— Lo sé cariño, pero desde que me quitaron mi trabajo por ser mayor no he podido conseguir otra fuente de dinero— le respondía la anciana con un tono afectado.

— Cómo extraño a mamá— la niña se lamentaba y abrazaba a su abuela quién de igual modo intentaba contener las lágrimas.

— Yo también amor— la anciana respondía y Emily sentía una tristeza enorme que la embargaba y se dirigía hacia la anciana.

— Señora— decía la chica al borde del llanto— Mire que encontré esta moneda entre mis cosas, yo sé que no es mucho, pero estoy segura que puede servir para algo— Emily le entregaba la moneda a la anciana quien abría los ojos.

— P… pero ¡Eso es mucho! ¿Enserio no la necesita señorita?— preguntaba la anciana impresionada y Emily sonreía.

— Para nada señora— contestaba la chica— Téngala.

— Que Dios la bendiga— la niñita que acompañaba a la anciana le decía a Emily y se iba de la mano con su abuela.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Sincerity<strong> _(Dance of the Reed Flutes)~_

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— No sé qué les vamos a decir— Jess reía junto con Cam, los pies de ambos estaban helados.

— Fácil, les diré que yo perdí la moneda— Cam le sonreía a la chica y ella negaba con la cabeza.

— No permitiré eso, yo fui la que la regaló— decía ella aceptando toda la culpa.

— Para nada— Cam intentaba persuadir a Jess y después la cargaba.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba la chica riendo.

— Nada, simplemente evito que te congeles los pies— el chico sonreía y se dirigían a dónde estaban los demás.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Estás bien Em?— preguntaba Mire a lo lejos.

— Claro que sí— respondía la chica y se iba junto con ella.

_**Confesionario.**_

— Si me eliminan por esto… valdrá la pena definitivamente— Emily decía ante la cámara un poco cabizbaja, pero alegre por su decisión.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

* * *

><p>Todo el pueblo se reducía a una puerta dónde podrían continuar los campistas su camino.<p>

— Bien— una voz severa salía de un altoparlante— Los que tengan el dinero favor de entrar por aquella puerta— decía y Jess y Emily abrían los ojos y se dirigían a la puerta.

— ¡Espera Jess!— decía Cam— ¡Yo voy contigo!

Pero la chica ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Jess y Emily habían entrado en aquella pequeña y obscura habitación donde solamente había una bocina pegada a la pared.<p>

— ¿El dinero?— una voz áspera preguntaba y las chicas se preocupaban.

— No…— era lo único que Emily podía articular.

— Quiero la verdad ¿tienen el dinero aún?— preguntaba más severamente.

— Y ya no lo tengo— decía Jess en voz baja.

— Ni yo…— decía Emily bastante preocupada.

— ¿Y qué hicieron con él? ¿Compraron la cena? Repito que quiero la verdad.

— Yo no compré la cena— Jess decía y tomaba aire— Le di el dinero a un niño pequeño llamado Eric… el pobre moría de hambre— justificaba.

— Yo tampoco destiné el dinero para eso…— Emily anteponía con nerviosismo— Yo le di a una anciana y a su nieta ese dinero, y no me arrepiento— terminaba la chica con seguridad.

— Bien… han logrado pasar dos desafíos— respondía la voz ahora dulce— A veces es mejor ayudar a los demás sin importar las consecuencias, y decir la verdad siempre.

— P-pero ¿y la cena?— preguntaba Emily.

— Era un truco para ver si lograban resistir, pero al final, la bondad de ambas fue más grande, así como el valor de decir la verdad— apuntaba la voz— Ahora salgan de esta habitación y abriré la siguiente puerta— y de repente reía— Y Jess, pronto tu amigo y tú ya no tendrán frío en los pies.

Y después de aquella frase las chicas salieron sonrientes.

* * *

><p>Otra puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto una habitación enorme con azulejos verde obscuro y en medio un árbol de Navidad decorado, era gigante y estaba lleno de bellos adornos. Esferas, series de luces y moños.<p>

— ¡Al fin!— Riaya sonreía y le arrebataba el sobre a Max y corría ante la habitación— ¡Ganaremos esto!— decía cuando estaba a pocos metros del árbol y depositaba la carta.

— No puede ser…— Kelly llegaba unos segundos después y se preparaban para la derrota. Pero no pasó _nada._

— Revisen el árbol por detrás— avisaba una bocina y ambos equipos se cercioraban. Había dos cartas.

— Dice— leía Kelly— Los suyos son los azules. Revisen bajo el árbol.

— ¡Regalos!— Dars rápidamente checaba y veía uno que tenía su nombre. Lo abría de inmediato y era un vestido blanco, acompañado con unos tacones del mismo color, con un abrigo rojo y un gorro de Santa rojo igual.

— Pero que curioso…— Alex abría su regalo que era un saco, un pantalón y unos zapatos negros, una camisa roja y un gorro de Santa rojo.

— Creo que estaremos uniformados de nuevo— decía Ian quién tenía el mismo obsequio que Alex.

— Sí… eso parece— decía Bonne quien no veía con buenos ojos el vestido.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— ¿Un vestido?— suspiraba Jess— Los detesto…— declaraba mientras sacaba su obsequio. Era el mismo modelo de vestido y color blanco, al igual que los tacones, sólo que el abrigo era color verde obscuro al igual que el gorro de Santa.

— Esta traje no está para nada mal— Thiago observaba el obsequio, que era igual al de Alex, con la única variación de que la camisa era verde obscura, al igual que el gorro.

— Cámbiense rápido— anunciaban por los altoparlantes— Está a punto de anochecer y la cena se llevará pronto acabo.

Al no haber ningún sitio dónde cambiarse, todas las chicas fueron detrás del gran árbol, mientras los chicos se cambiaban del otro lado. Claro que no faltaba el _pervertido_ que se asomaba, pero era bienvenido con un enorme taconazo en la cara.

Las chicas una vez cambiadas se soltaron el cabello y se colocaron el gorro. Todas se veían muy bellas y formales. Así cómo los chicos se veían bastante atractivos.

— ¿Me devuelves mi tacón?— Riaya se dirigía hasta Steve de mala gana quién tenía una marca en la frente.

— Gracias— la chica le arrebataba el tacón de la mano y este seguía aturdido por el golpe.

De repente un mayordomo y un ama de llaves se hicieron presentes en la sala y comenzaban a hablar.

— Pirañas por favor síganme— llamaba el ama de llaves y el equipo la seguía hacia un pasillo.

— Serpientes, de este lado, por favor— el mayordomo los llevaba a otro pasillo.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Love<strong> _(Grand Pas de Deux)~_

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Tengo el deber de informarles que este es el pasillo de los muérdagos— la señora apuntaba hacia el techo y estaba cubierto de estos. Y todo el mundo se quedaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos… besar a alguien?— preguntaba Kelly nerviosa.

— No, descuide— respondía y ella soltaba un soplido en señal de alivio— Sólo que con la persona que le toque, deberá actuar como si fuera su pareja. Y todos se quedaban boquiabiertos.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Es una broma ¿verdad?— Riaya le preguntaba ante la explicación del mayordomo que había sido la misma que la del ama de llaves.

— No madame, son las órdenes que nos han dado— respondía el mayordomo— Con la pareja asignada debe pretender que son pareja, no besarse si usted no lo decide, pero debe ser convincente, hay cámaras en los pasillos— continuaba.

— ¿Y cómo eligen las parejas?— preguntaba Vanessa nerviosa.

— Orden alfabético— respondía amablemente.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— ¿Y qué pasa si nos negamos?— Kelly continuaba reacia.

— Perderán señorita…— reponía— El equipo ganador es el que cruce primero el pasillo y entre por esa puerta— esta señalaba una puerta roja con una corona navideña— Ahora debo informar la primer pareja, Alex y Bonne— nombraba y ambos se ponían frente al pasillo.

— Descuida, yo sé que te gustaba Nikky, sólo hagamos este desafío bien para poder ganar— la chica le susurraba y ambos entraban por el pasillo. Y de repente una luz roja comenzaba a parpadear.

— La luz roja indica que no están siendo convincentes y si la luz roja comienza a emitir alarma deben regresar— informaba el ama de llaves y ellos se preocupaban.

— Oh, eres tan lindo— Bonne le sonreía al chico y le tomaba la mano.

— Tu también— respondía el muchacho bastante convincente y así llegaban hasta el final del pasillo, dónde la puerta se abría y ambos pasaban sonrientes.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Cameron y Jess— anunciaba el mayordomo y los dos se quedaban perplejos y se ponían frente al pasillo. Comenzaban a caminar juntos francamente nerviosos y una luz roja parpadeante se presentaba.

— ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntaba Cam al mayordomo.

— Está indicando que no están convenciendo, si continúa roja y emite una alarma, deberán regresar— informaba el mayordomo.

— Tranquila, yo sé que es un desafío— el chico le sonreía a una nerviosa Jess y de repente la cargaba cómo había hecho antes y ella se enganchaba a su cuello y sonreía dulcemente mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— Creo que no es un desafío tan malo— la chica seguía sonriente y llegaban a la puerta, que era color verde y tenía una corona Navideña, dónde pronto les abrieron y Cam bajó a Jess con delicadeza y entraron, sonrojados.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— La siguiente pareja es Darice y David— informaba el ama de llaves y Kelly soltaba una carcajada lo que ocasionaba que Dars la viera terrible y se dirigía al inicio del pasillo con David. Los dos tenían nervios.

— El desafío más estúpido— mentía la chica mientras caminaba con David y una luz roja parpadeante se hizo presente en el pasillo.

— Recorrimos mucho cómo para perder ahora ¿no?— decía David mientras volvía su rostro al de Dars y le acariciaba la mejilla. Todo el equipo que seguía esperando su turno veían la escena con asombro. Todo se veía muy convincente.

— Sí, tienes razón— decía Dars un poco ruborizada y ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos dulcemente— Pero recuerda que todo es un desafío— la chica se paraba de puntas y le susurraba en el oído. Entonces David la tomó de la cintura y todo el mundo se quedaba bien quieto y atento a lo que decían.

— Lo sé— ahora él le susurraba a Dars y luego le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, causando que la chica se ruborizara completamente y que esbozara una inconsciente sonrisa tímida. Después ambos llegaron a la puerta y les abrieron.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Kurt y Paula— informaba el mayordomo y ella se decepcionaba. Al igual que Kyu.

— Será un desafío fácil— el chico le sonreía y ella entraba no muy segura. Entonces él le tomaba la mano.

— Es un desafío, basta con que finjamos que estamos sonrientes y seremos convincentes— el chico sonreía y Paula hacía lo mismo sin que la luz roja se presentara. Llegaron a la puerta y les abrieron y ambos entraron sonrientes.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— Emily e Ian— anunciaba el ama de llaves y ambos se preparaban.

— Descuida, yo sé que es un desafío y no pasa nada— Emily le decía al chico y él sonreía. Mientras una chica de cabello castaño veía toda la escena con amargura.

Los chicos comenzaron fingir que platicaban mientras se sonreían y luego se miraban a los ojos y todo se veía extremadamente real.

— Se lo están tomando muy enserio— Mireya molesta se cruzaba de brazos fuera del pasillo. Entonces Emily e Ian llegaban a la puerta dónde eran recibidos y ambos se carcajeaban.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Kyu y Phyra son los siguientes— el mayordomo anunciaba y ellos se iban al inicio del pasillo.

— Yo sé quién quisieras que fuera— Phyra le decía al chico y este le sonreía.

— Yo no sé quién quisieras que fuera yo— Kyu le decía a la chica riendo— Pero al menos sé quién quisiera que fueras tú quién le tocara— sonreía y Phyra no comprendía.

Ambos llegaban a la mitad del pasillo dónde las luces parpadeantes rojas amenazaban con presentarse, ante esto Kyu se hincó y tomó la mano de Phyra y le dio un beso. Mientras ella sonreía y ambos continuaban caminando.

— Se suponía que era desafío, pero veo que hay quien no lo cree— decía Max desde afuera intentando manejar su disconformidad.

— No estarás celoso ¿o sí?— Riaya le hacía burla al chico de nuevo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Y por una chica que no soporto? ¡Qué cosas dices!— Max le respondía a la chica intentando sonar convincente. Kyu y Phyra llegaban a la puerta y les abrían.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— La siguiente pareja es Joseph y Kelly— decía el ama de llaves y ambos iban perplejos hasta el inicio del pasillo.

— Esto no me agrada— la chica mentía y Joseph fruncía el ceño.

— Yo lo soporto porque quiero ganar— le decía el chico molesto y la luz roja se hacía presente.

— ¿Tanto quieres ganar?— decía la chica que se quitaba el gorro de Santa— Pues más te vale que seas buen actor— comentaba mientras se acercaba a la boca del muchacho y ponía el gorro cubriendo sus caras de las Pirañas quienes se quedaban boquiabiertos, entonces Kelly cerró los ojos y Joseph se encontraba completamente impresionado, tomó la cintura de la chica y también cerró los ojos. Y Kelly le dio un beso en la mejilla, después, se soltaron y Kelly se colocó de nuevo su sombrero y llegaron hasta la puerta. Los dos estaban completamente sonrojados.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Seguimos con Marcos y Rebecca— vociferaba el mayordomo. Y ambos iban al pasillo.

— Es un desafío, un tonto desafío como todos los demás— decía Marcos.

— Sí lo sé, pero tú no estás tan mal— respondía la chica y le plantaba un beso extremadamente cerca de los labios. Todo el mundo exclamó ante el atrevimiento de la chica.

— Bien, mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, mejor— decía Marcos y le tomaba la mano a la rubia y ambos llegaban a la puerta, dónde les abrieron pronto.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— La siguiente pareja son Mireya y Steve— informaba y la chica se ponía al inicio del pasillo con una enorme molestia.

Pronto, la luz roja parpadeante y la alarma sonaron y los chicos fueron regresados.

— Sólo actúa como todos los demás— Steve le reclamaba a la chica— Vamos, no es tan difícil. Entonces él tomó la iniciativa y le tomó la mano a Mireya quién se sorprendía comenzaba a decirle cosas— Pero que bella te ves hoy.

— Muchas gracias— decía Mireya y abrazaba al muchacho. Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta ya estaban en la puerta y ambos chocaron las palmas,

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— Max y Riaya, al pasillo por favor— decía el mayordomo.

— No puede ser— ella renegaba y el chico volteaba con molestia.

— Ni creas que esto me alegra— Max le decía mientras la alarma sonaba y ambos eran regresados.

— A ver, de ningún modo me eliminarán— Riaya decía y tomaba el brazo de Max y lo colocaba en su hombro— Ahora sonríe— le advertía y ambos colocaban una enorme sonrisa falsa hasta llegar a la puerta y ser bienvenidos.

**Pirañas Asesinas~**

— La última pareja— comentaba el ama de llaves— Raquel y Yashio,

— Pero que horror— decía Raquel al inicio del pasillo y Yashio de igual modo la veía mal, al caminar sólo un poco eran regresados al encenderse la alarma.

— Haremos esto— Yashio le decía a la chica— Yo te cargo y ambos fingimos que esto no nos da asco.

— Me parece buena idea— decía la chica y Yashio la subía en su espalda y ambos soltaban risas falsas, hasta que llegaban a la puerta y reían.

— ¡Ganamos!— decían las Pirañas cuando llegaban ellos dos.

— No…— Blaineley calmaba los ánimos— Sí es que ellos cruzan sin ser regresados— la rubia señalaba a las Serpientes restantes— Empatan— sonreía la anfitriona.

**Serpientes Venenosas~**

— La última pareja son Oliver y Vanessa— informaba el mayordomo y estos se veían con asombro.

— ¿Y yo?— preguntaba Thiago.

— Puedes tener mi pareja si quieres— Vanessa reía y Oliver la veía mal.

— No— comentaba el mayordomo— Ustedes dos debes distraer suficiente a las cámaras cómo para que Thiago pueda cruzar sin ser regresado.

Vanessa y Oliver se iban al inicio del pasillo mientras Thiago cruzaba con cautela por una orilla. Entonces Oliver tomó la mano de la chica y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de él y comenzaban a caminar, entonces una luz roja se iluminaba, ya que Thiago se había tropezada y Vanessa se le ocurrió una idea.

— Tienes el cuello de tu camisa desordenado— la chica decía con un tono sumamente dulce, que incluso sorprendía a Thiago y ella comenzaba a acomodar la camisa de Oliver, lo que hacía que el chico incluso se pusiera algo nervioso— Listo— decía la chica al ver que Thiago llegaba a la puerta y la abría, y entonces Oliver le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— La chica más bella, definitivamente— decía y volvía a tomar la mano de Vanessa quién se ruborizó y al llegar a la puerta, Oliver la dejó pasar primero.

* * *

><p>● <strong>Surprise<strong> _(Spanish Dance-Tchaikovsky)~_

— Bien campistas, han superado los desafíos de hoy— Chris informaba en la puerta.

— Hoy todo consistía en recordar ser niños— continuaba la anfitriona— Mostrar cualidades cómo inocencia, curiosidad, unión, bondad, sinceridad y amor.

— Suerte que a ti no te tocó hacer el desafío— burlaba Oliver muchos reían mientras la anfitriona endurecía su expresión.

— Bueno ¿y quién ganó?— preguntaba Kelly impaciente.

— Nadie, hubo un empate— respondía Blaineley y todos se quejaban.

— Ahora a soportar un desafío de desempate— comentaba Mireya desganada.

— No, de hecho, hoy no iba a haber eliminación, sólo recompensas, así que cada equipo tendrá una— informaba Chris y producción sacaba dos cajas enormes. Una color verde para las Serpientes y Roja para las Pirañas. Cada equipo destapaba la caja.

— Hola…— saludaba Francisco desde la caja de las Pirañas y todo el mundo lo saludaba feliz.

— Que alegría que hayas vuelto— Raquel lo abrazaba y de pronto dejaba de abrazarlo, avergonzada y él le sonreía.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntaba Vanessa a una chica de tez moren con ojos negros y el cabello negro algo rizado largo. Tenía muy buenas proporciones y era de estatura promedio.

— Yo soy Santana— respondía la chica y salía de la caja con aires de reina robándose varias miradas de los chicos y de la nada los ojos de ella se iluminaban— ¡Ian!— corría a abrazar al muchacho quien estaba platicando con Mireya y este se extrañaba.

— Hola Santana— sonreía este nervioso y Mireya se alejaba triste.

* * *

><p>— Bien, ¡todo el mundo venga!— Blaineley vociferaba y todos entraban en una habitación con una mesa enorme, sillas para todos y un sinfín de comida Navideña. Nadie se quería sentar.<p>

— ¿Pero qué les pasa?— preguntaba Chris molesto.

— Nada, sólo que estoy segura que si comemos pagaremos caro— decía Riaya cruzada de brazos.

— No en realidad— decía la rubia anfitriona— Hoy pueden comer bien sin consecuencias— continuaba— Considérenlo nuestro regalo de Navidad.

Entonces los campistas se sentaron a cenar, reír y divertirse, no había sido una Navidad tan mala después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¡Ahora si acabé! Dios, PERDONEN el cap tan larguísimo =_=, me inspiré y bueno, no los culpo si no lo leen todo.<strong>

**Bueno ¿qué tal los desafíos? Espero que les hayan gustado a pesar de que lo publiqué tan tarde, pero es que enserio, quería hacerlo muy Navideño. Y bueno, eso es un poco mi percepción, siempre he dicho que los niños pequeños disfrutan más la Navidad y por eso quise poner a hacer eso a los campistas jaja.**

**Me he basado en muchas cosas para esto, mi mayor inspiración fue el Cascanueces, por eso a la par de cada "Mini-capítulo" he puesto composiciones de este, todas las canciones son del genio de Tchaikovsky, excepto la de "Dry Tears", esta es del anime "Lovely Complex" y no, no tiene letra por si se preguntan, es sólo instrumental, pero créanme que está muy linda. Ojalá que le den oportunidad.**

**Según yo, entonan de acuerdo a los mini-capítulos las canciones que puse xD, no es necesario que las escuchen si no quieren, pero enserio leer con la música es una gran diferencia :3.**

**Ya termino esta mega descripción y les dejo mis mejores deseos y espero que su Navidad haya sido hermosa y que el 2012 sea de lo mejor para ustedes :D.**

**Cuídense mucho. Besos.**

**¡Los Quiero!**

_LilyGxT*_

**PD:** Los juegos del desafío pasado SI son reales, sólo que olvidé comentarlo jaja. Busquen en YouTube videos para que vean lo extremos que son xP.


End file.
